Double Dragon Trouble
by Solor Barnes
Summary: Joint story by Splinter1 and The King of Emerald. Solor, a dragon from another universe, is transported into another universe where he meets Edward Barnes and his Titan team. Sparks fly in the initial meeting, but it may take the two getting along to save the ones they love. Chapter 11 posted :)
1. Edward and Solor Meet

**Author's Note: Hello, all! The King of Emerald is here with a brand new story! And this time, I'm not alone in the endeavor!**

**Splinter1 and myself have come up with quite an interesting theory; pure and utter chaos occurs when dragons from two different timelines/universes meet. And so was born the joint account of Solor Barnes. In it, we've decided to put in the "What if" stories of Solor and Edward, seeing how their personalities will clash and compliment each other, and what other shenanigans can occur when Solor is ripped from his own universe.**

**Now, keep in mind, this is an ALTERNATE story. Which means that we will be continuing the original stories of our characters on our own respective accounts.**

**So, without further ado… here we go!**

**King of Emerald's Disclaimer: I in no way own the Teen Titans, other DC heroes that may or may not appear in this story, or Edward Barnes. I do, however, own Solor "Starborn" Filkiin.**

**[Modern Day – Titan Tower]**

_A scaly, bronzed hand holds a pen carefully in its fingers, hesitating before writing down the words…_

_I am new at this… writing business. Heck, if it were not for all those lessons at the Circle, I probably would not know how to write. Even as I write this down, my handwriting looks like nothing more than scatches. But… I have been told that writing things down will help calm my emotions, and I cannot afford to have those running loose. Not in this… situation._

_My teammate, Raven, had become possessed by Darkness. Granted, she is a very dark person, but not even she had the power to open rifts without some serious help. And possession apparently is some form of help. Anyway, thanks to the… filth that tainted my world, I have been trapped in a new one. One that is rather similar to my own, but also very, very different._

_My name is Solor. I used to be a Teen Titan. And I am a dragon._

_If I keep holding on, that tear will not only suck me in, but the rest of the team as well!_

_The city can't afford to lose the Titans! They are the only line of defense!_

_I have no choice._

_I have to let go._

_Alpha have mercy on the one who did this if I ever find my way back home…_

Those were the last conceivable thoughts of Solor the Teen Titan as he was sucked into a tear in reality.

As he flew through the void, unaware of his location, he decided he needed to be ready for anything. Activating his powers, he felt his bones pop and rearrange as his body shifted from pure human to that of a human-shaped dragon. His five fingered hands became sets of three claws, as his feet became just as deadly. Bronze scales littered his body, and wings ripped out of his back, along with his tail at the base of his spine. He shifted his position so that he was facing toward the wind blowing in his face.

"Whatever you have planned for me, I will meet it head on, Darkness! No one messes with Solor and gets away with it!"

Of course, he soon found out that it wouldn't be that simple. Suddenly, he felt the force of the vacuum become stronger, and before he knew it, he was pushed out of the darkness and into the light… at the breakneck speed of supersonic.

Straight into the ground.

Needless to say, it hurt. A lot. Fortunately, he came out with minor injuries. The landscape nearby, however, was definitely in worse shape. When he hit the ground, he had created a shockwave that probably went for a mile or two, just outside of civilization's notice. Some trees became uprooted, scaring the wildlife, and many wild birds took off in a panic, heading for the nearby city.

"Ow… ow… ow…" came the nasally response of the bronze being, rubbing his nose. "I was going pretty fast… I did not know I could break my nose in this form." With a loud crack, his nostrils were facing the right way again, and Solor sneezed out a bit of blood. He then looked around, spotting nothing but trees around him and growling. "Out of all of the… they had to use Raven's powers to send me to the middle of nowhere, did they?" He snarled, smoke rolling out of his nostrils now. "Ooh, that burns me up… not only did they sneak attack me and send me through a Tear of Oblivion, they had to use one of my friends to do it! How DARE they! If I find the blasted insect that caused all of this, not even the Alpha himself would be able to diverge my wrath!"

With that, he let out a might roar of pure, unadulterated rage that could be heard for a mile or so, before suddenly lashing out at the nearest tree. With a single swipe of his claws, the tall plant fell with a might crash, causing him to move on to the next target, lighting it on flames of green, pretty much reducing the tree to ash in mere seconds.

Needless to say, he was creating quite the spectacle. But he wasn't done yet. As he grew more angry, his stature became more beefy, more feral, until he was half his full size, looking more like a dragon and less like a human. He let out another roar, eerily similar to that of Godzilla, and finally slammed his claw into the ground, creating a very powerful shockwave that no doubt would be heard more than felt. Still, it was sure to bring notice to anyone who happened to be taking a hike through the woods. It didn't matter to Solor, though. He was lost, in who knows what world, with no way of going back unless it were through Raven herself. Who was still back at his home.

Funny how he thought of the Titan's tower as home now.

Eventually, he calmed down considerably, but it was obvious he was still itching for a fight. His scales shone in the light, and his eyes were a dangerous tint of red. "I swear, the next super powered thing that comes near me is going to get the workout of their life", he growled to himself, unaware that he had already attracted the attention of a very worthy opponent.

"I don't know who, or what you are. No matter, I cannot allow you to destroy the forest."

At those words, Solor stopped his rampage, spotting someone staring at him. He wasn't staring in awe, though, which was unexpected. No, this human seemed to be looking at him with determination and… surprise?

"You think you can stop Solor?" the dragon asked, attempting to keep calm. He wasn't supposed to fight mortals.

"I know I can", he replied, setting off a rather angry glare. He did not need this; first he was transported from home, and now a human is saying he can stop him.

"You are human filth", Solor began, hissing slowly.

"I assure you, I am not human", came the reply. "And I will thank you to not call humans as filth."

That tore it. Solor decided to be done with this human, and shot a small green fireball at him, hoping to scare him away. However, he was surprised that the human dodged… and that his eyes were glowing red now. _What the…?_ "That was your first and last mistake." With those words, the form of the human was replaced by that of a creature Solor did not expect at all.

This filth was a DRAGON!

"You wanted a fight?! I'm right here! Bring it on!"

**[Titan Tower – Edward's Universe]****  
****[****Author's note: Solor is owned by The King of Emerald, used by permission. Teen Titans/Titans are owned by DC Comics/Warner Brothers and Cartoon Network.]**

_Edward Barnes writes…_

_I don't believe it. I'm shaking my head at the knowledge that there is an alternate universe and somehow, another dragon has crossed over to us. He claims to also be a Teen Titan, but, he doesn't know or trust our Titans, claiming that they are far older than his team. I suppose time is running as a different pace for him, as he does seem to still be going through the trials the Teen Titans went through prior to my joining the team. But, there are…other differences as well._

_This new dragon is frightened, but, he refuses to show that fear. And, to be honest, I don't blame him. Like me, he doesn't want to be seen as such. Even when Trigon captured me, I did not dare show fear. He is also extremely angry. After thinking about it, I cannot blame him at all._

_But, our initial meeting did not go well. Hopefully, we are on the same side and this new arrival is willing to trust these Titans. If not, it's going to be very difficult for everyone._

**[10 minutes earlier]  
[A/N: Godzilla is owned by Toho Studios, Ltd.]**

Edward and Raven were watching the waves crashing into the island where their home sat, enjoying one another's company. Even though they had been back from their honeymoon for a month already, it still felt to Edward that the wedding had just happened. The honeymoon, even though it wasn't quite what they planned, was enjoyable. They met new lifelong friends, saved hundreds of lives during a rescue of a 737 and other things that entailed a normal honeymoon.

As they watched, though, Raven suddenly got very pale, even for someone who was gray and groaned out loud and via their telepathic link.

Edward grabbed Raven as she collapsed into him.

"Rae!" Edward exclaimed, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she replied, "I'm sensing something odd. Like an reflection of my teleport powers, but, stronger. Much stronger, hon."

She looked past Edward, towards the forests outside Jump City and her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed, fear in her voice for one of the rare times she came close to admitting it. Edward, turned to look at what was happening and saw it.

There was a tear in the very fabric of the air. It was as dark as Raven's soul-self but, it exuded an evil force that even from that distance Edward sensed. But, he also sensed something else, but, was not certain of what.

"What the hell?" Edward said and stood up.

"I'm going to check this out. Let Nightwing know what's going on, but, until I contact you guys, I think you should hang tight."

"All right," Raven said as Edward moved away and morphed to his mini-dragon form. Raven came over and said, "Be careful, Edward. I don't know what happened."

"You know I will be careful," Edward rumbled, "I'll be back soon."

He took to the air and headed towards the forest. As he flew, his hearing started to tell him that something very large was in the woods. Edward wasn't sure, but, as he sped over the city and outskirts, he thought he heard another monster roaring and to him, it sounded like Godzilla.

[Odd,] he relayed to Raven, [Something rather large is out hear. I can't see anything yet, but, I'm hearing a roar that sounds a lot like Godzilla.]

[You mean that fictional mutated dinosaur that Beast Boy likes to watch?] Raven replied.

[The very same, but, more guttural and deeper,] Edward replied. Just then, he heard a large impact on the forest floor.

[It also sounds very angry,] he reported.

A minute later, Raven replied, [Approach with extreme caution!]

That raised Edward's eyebrows, [What do you sense, Rae?]

[You're right. It's BIG and extremely angry. Hon, I'm sensing the same level of anger that you are capable of!] Raven replied.

[Oh,] Edward tried to sound nonplussed, however, he knew what happens when his temper explodes.

[I'll be careful,] he replied. He morphed to a hawk to take advantage of the higher speed and the lower risk that he would be spotted by whatever it is. He wanted to teleport, but, it was in an area of the woods that he hadn't been able to scout out.

About five minutes later, he landed in a tree and got a look at the new arrival.

[Rae!] he said, [It's another dragon!]

[You sure?] she said, [I want to look through your eyes.]

A moment later she said, [Oh Azar!]

The other Dragon was tearing through the trees like they were matchsticks and spewing GREEN flames instead of Edward's normal yellow that threatened to cause a major forest fire. The other dragon roared in rage once more and than started to calm down. As Edward watched, he slowly reverted to a smaller size.

[Another shapeshifter?] Raven asked.

[Looks like it,] Edward said, [I'm going in.]

Edward noticed that the other Dragon's eyes were tinted red as he said, "I swear, the next super powered thing that comes near me will get the workout of their life!"

Edward reformed his human form and said, "I do not know who, or what you are. No matter, I cannot allow you to continue to destroy the forest."

"You think you can stop Solor?" the other Dragon said.

"I know I can," Edward said.

"You're human filth!" Solor said.

"I assure you," Edward said, "I am not human and I will thank you not to call humans as filth."

Solor's response was to blow green fire at Edward, who dove out of the way milliseconds before he would have been roasted.

He rose, eyes glowing red and said, "That was your first and last mistake." He morphed to his quarter-sized Dragon form and as the light glinted off his scales and spine ridges he said, "You wanted a fight? I'm right here! Bring it on!"

Solor snarled, "Hi los dovah ol eyvir? Nid hiitir, Solor fen ald hi!" (English translation: "You are a dragon as well? No matter, Solor will destroy you!")

Edward looked at Solor in puzzlement. He had NO clue what Solor said.

"You do not understand my speech? Then, you are not one of my kind," Solor said, "So be it!

"You dragged me here from my home...and I will kill you for it!"

"I brought you here?" Edward asked, not taking his eyes off Solor, "I think not."

Solor was not interested in hearing that as he morphed into his true dragon form and spewed green flame at Edward. Edward countered with his ice breath and the two breath weapons cancelled each other out. However, Solor would not be denied that easily and increased the power behind his blast, forcing Edward to increase the power behind his ice breath.

Both stopped their breath attacks as it was obvious that those were not working.

Solor charged towards Edward, slamming into him with a force Edward hadn't felt in a long time. Edward was actually staggered by the impact and slid at least 50 yards, only stopping due to the trees.

"Lucky shot," Edward said, then loosed a mighty roar that echoed across the landscape as his scales started a slow color change, indicating Edward was pissed.

Solor charged again, only he be met by Edward's tail as that whipped around and smacked Solor in the head.

"No one does that to Solor!" he said, "You shall suffer at the end of my claws for that."

Edward's spine lit up white and he said, "I doubt that very much."

Solor roared in anger and charged again, only to see Edward's lightning attack spew forth, forcing Solor to leap into the air to avoid being hit. Solor stayed airborne and tried using his claws, but, was stunned when they raked over Edward's diamond hard scales, leaving a trail of sparks in their wake.

"Diamond hard scales," Edward said with a smirk, "Your talons can't penetrate."

Edward also took wing and after gaining some altitude turned his neck to see Solor in hot pursuit. He certainly was not willing to back down.

[Rae!] he called, [This other Dragon's far tougher than Malchoir! I need help here, and quickly.]

[On our way!] Raven said. Edward didn't like having to call for backup, but, he could use the assistance.

Edward felt Solor slam into his side followed by Solor trying to sink his teeth into Edward's side as both fell from the sky.

Edward felt Solor's powerful teeth going through one of the only places not protected by scales: His wing joints!

The sudden pain made Edward's scales go into a rapid flashing mode as he roared in pain.

Both crashed into the ground as Edward roared, "I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" His draconic temper had been fully triggered and nothing short of his loved ones would be able to calm him now.

Solor snarled, "And, what makes you think you can kill me?"

The two enraged fighters never noticed the jet black soul-self of Raven appearing…

The battle between the giants had been a rather fruitless one. It seemed, to Solor, that they were evenly matched, no matter how much he did not want to admit it. However, he did note that this dragon had more breaths than himself. He could end this quickly, probably with his light breath, but that would wear him out severely, and if he failed to make contact, then he'd be in no condition to fight. And by the looks of it, this dragon that had dragged him into this world was pissed as hell from that bite to his wings.

And to be honest? This was the most fun that he had ever had since his banishment.

Of course, this didn't last long without interruption. Suddenly another roar met his ears, and he turned just in time to see another dragon breathing ice at him. Solor quickly leapt back, growling at the intrusion, before staring in surprise.

Standing before him… was his team. Or, at least, what he thought his team could become, should they be given the right amount of time. Robin was donning a new outfit, choosing instead of the traffic light-uniform a complete black bodysuit with a blue bird on the chest. Immediately, Solor decided this must be the Nightwing that he had heard of from his Starfire. Taking another look at the green dragon, he realized that this must be Beast Boy… or whatever he was going to call himself in the future. And Terra was no doubt the same; she looked older for sure, but her powers seemed in pristine condition, and completely under her control.

But the biggest changes were Raven and Starfire.

The two girls were now beautiful young women (to other humans, Solor assumed), but he could sense the power behind their bodies. Starfire especially drew his attention, because of one little detail.

She was aiming her starbolts at his head.

Ducking quickly and avoiding the blast, he roared again, although this time it sounded more anguished. It was finally hitting hard that he not only got sent several miles from his home… but he was put into another reality. A reality where he did not exist. He growled, realizing that not only was he against a dragon, but the entire force of a much more powerful group of Teen Titans. And despite his strength and durability, he doubted that they would just give up after a few swats. And grown up or not, he didn't want to hurt them.

"Curse these human connections", he grumbled to himself, although no doubt Edward and Beast Boy could hear him without a problem. Now, he couldn't believe what he was going to say. Suddenly, he began shifting again, this time back to his half-human form. His wings pressed flat against his back, and he lowered his head, although keeping an eye on the Titans and the dragon.

"Zu'u vantaaz. Zu'u krentar wah hi. I yield to you, Titans." (English translation: "I surrender. I submit to you.")

That must've surprised everyone… except the dragon. "LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" he roared, charging up another lightning breath, before pausing in mid-attack. Raven seemed to be staring at him with intense focus, and it didn't take much for Solor to realize that she was using telepathy. Slowly, the red glow faded from Edward's eyes, and eventually, he shifted back into a human. But he didn't seem to look very happy.

"What do you mean, you surrender?" Nightwing asked, already taking charge of the situation. "You dropped out of the sky and began to cause an uproar, and now you're surrendering."

Solor glared at Nightwing. Grown up or not, he still hated the leader of the Titans. But he bit his tongue at his current desire to disregard what Nightwing said, and answered him. "I did not come of my own desires, I assure you. I was tricked, and was forced into this world by one of my friends through no fault of her own."

"And why should we believe you?" Starfire countered, floating and glaring at Solor. He winced at her glare, but she persisted. "You attack brother Edward with no mercy, and you expect us to believe that you are capable of being anything but a monster?"

That word hit him hard, and he avoided her gaze. His tail curled around his own leg as he trembled a bit. Eventually, he managed to bite back his fear, and stared defiantly in Starfire's eyes. This was not the Kreinyol (his way of saying "Starfire") he had met a year ago back in his world. She did not deserve the same treatment. "Indeed you should." He slowly reached into his pocket, showing the Titans he meant no harm by moving slowly, and taking his communicator out, showing it to them.

"In my world, I am one of you."


	2. After the battle

**Chapter 2**

**[5 minutes earlier – Titan Tower]**

The fight between Solor and Edward had already caused alarms to sound in the Tower and they were waiting to hear from Edward, but, from what was being reported, the two dragons were involved in one major brawl, but, evenly matched.

After a few long minutes, Edward reached out telepathically to Raven to call for backup.

"He's calling for backup," Raven said, surprising the others as Edward usually did not require backup.

The team was already set to go as Nightwing had already selected who he knew would be able to provide the best backup.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said as her soul-self encompassed the team and they headed towards the fight.

Beast Boy took one look at the fighters and morphed into his copy of Edward and let out a roar, getting Solor's attention. Solor looked at Beast Boy as he loosed a stream of ice at Solor. Solor dodged the incoming attack and looked confused for a moment.

However, that didn't last as Starfire launched a barrage of starbolts at Solor, clearly angered by the wounds to Edward's wing as those continued to ooze blood. They were healing, of course, but, given that the wounds were actually deep, it would take a few minutes to heal.

Solor roared once more, but, it was more of anguish than anger. Solor had realized that while he was technically near his home, it was not his home. He saw that the Titans were older and more experienced and would not hesitate further to fight him.

"Curse these human connections," he muttered to himself. Edward heard it, but, in his rage it did not matter. His wing joint was throbbing painfully.

He looked at Solor and was surprised to see him shift into a half-human/half-dragon form. Solor's head bowed, but, he kept an eye on the Titans as well as Edward.

Solor said, "Zu'u vantaaz. Zu'u krentar wah hi. I yield to you, Titans." (English translation: "I surrender. I submit to you.")

Edward wasn't buying it, not for a second. He wanted blood.

"_**THE HELL YOU WILL**_!" Edward roared and charged another lightning attack.

[Edward, sweetheart,] Raven called out, [Please, calm down. He's sincere! He's confused, frightened and angry, but, he doesn't want to continue. I think he's confused about us. The second he saw Starfire attacking him, it threw him off. Your wing will be all right, honey.]

Edward stood down, at least from trying to fry Solor.

[All right, but, he makes one false move towards the team, I will resume the fight,] he said. Edward allowed his scales to return to the normal golden color and his eyes faded, slowly, to brown before he reverted to his human form

"What do you mean, you surrender?" Nightwing demanded to know, "You dropped out of the sky and cause an uproar, and now you're surrendering."

Solor wanted to have a nasty retort for Nightwing, but, thought better of it and replied, "I did not come of my own desires, I assure you. I was tricked, and was forced into this world by one of my friends through no fault of her own."

Starfire, still with starbolts and eyebeams at the ready floated over to Solor and asked "And why should we believe you? You attack brother Edward with no mercy, and you expect us to believe that you are capable of being anything but a monster?" Solor looked wounded by Starfire's words as Edward raised an eyebrow. Solor, even in a hybrid form, could have been Edward had history been different.

"Indeed you should," Solor said sadly as he reached into a pocket slowly. Edward's jaw dropped as Solor pulled out a Titans Communicator!

"In my world, I am one of you," he said.

"In your world?" Nightwing asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Yes," Solor said, "It is a long story, but, on my world, there is also a Teen Titans, but, younger, less experienced."

"How much younger?" Nightwing asked.

"Starfire had just gone through her…" Solor started to say.

"Transformation?" Starfire asked, starbolts fading as she realized that maybe Solor was telling the truth.

"Kori," Edward said, "You went through that long before I joined the team, right?"

"That was almost five years ago, friends," Starfire said.

Cyborg said, "Let me see that, please." He walked over to Solor, sonic cannon still deployed as a precaution.

Solor handed over his communicator and Cyborg took a close look at it.

"It's the real thing," he said after a moment, "The design is the original one that I developed from my circuits."

"That doesn't prove anything," Nightwing said, "You still dropped out of the sky and start a fight with Edward here?"

"I started nothing," Solor said.

"Listen, Solor," Edward said, "I came here not looking for a fight at all. I merely wanted to talk and you spat that green flame at me after calling me human filth."

"Well," Solor said, "You look like a human."

"True," Edward said, "You'd assume a human disguise as well if you've been alive for 3,000 years."

Solor did not even bat an eye, "You are not that old, then. My father's father is older than that."

Edward said, "Your GRANDFATHER?!"

"Yes," Solor said, "You act surprised."

"That's because I am surprised," Edward said, "On this world, I am the only true blood of my species. My son is half-human."

"You mated with this human filth?" Solor said. That instantly angered Edward and his eyes went from brown to blazing red.

"Oh boy!" Beast Boy said, "You just insulted Edward's first wife."

Edward stalked over to Solor and growled, "If you EVER insult my family again, I don't give a DAMN how old or powerful you are…I will not hesitate to kill you. That's the second time you've called humans filth, as if they are far beneath you. Paula was a very special woman in my life, and NO ONE insults her memory. I'm only standing down because Raven asked me to. I strongly suggest that if you want to keep your health, you not say a word to insult her. I seriously doubt that you're immortal!"

"I dare you to try," Solor said, "These humans are not always on the level and we dragons are better then them. What are you? Raven's pet?"

Before either Edward or Solor could react, Raven allowed Rage to take over and after her cape elongated, her eyes went to blazing red as the demonic side took control.

"Edward is not my pet!" she roared, half in her normal voice and half in her otherworldly voice.

Solor didn't even flinch, "He seems like it."

"Listen, you arrogant ass," Edward snarled, "Raven is my second wife. I treat her and the rest of the Titans as not just my family, but, as equals. I have NEVER lorded my being a dragon over humanity and I easily could have. You notice your little bite is already healed? That's how I could have taken over. I cannot be killed that easily. So, get that through your thick skull and fast because this is NOT how a Titan is supposed to act and you having this communicator means something. It means that your team trusts you and treats you fairly. These Titans do not treat me any different because of what I am and what I am capable of. Because I heed my wife when she asks me to stand down does not make me her Pet. Are we clear or would you like to see just how powerful I am and you may never get home?

"I'm willing to call our little fight a draw, Solor. I'm willing to take you at your word given that we saw how you arrived here and to help you return home. But, make no mistake. If you think that you are above humans because you're like me, except younger, I will not hesitate to show you the error of your ways…and neither will the rest of the Titans."

Solor looked at the intensity in Edward's red eyes, Raven still in her half-demon form, Cyborg with his cannon still armed, Beast Boy had reverted to his human form. Nightwing was battle ready as Starfire landed next to him. Terra's hands were glowing, but, holding her powers back.

Solor knew that he needed their help badly and he uttered words that he wished he never would have to say again, "I accept your terms. I need your help and if I have to … set my pride aside, I see I have no choice in the matter."

Edward nodded, "Solor, I have your word, then? Dragon to Dragon?"

"You have my word," Solor said.

"That's good enough for me," Nightwing said, "Titans, stand down."

Edward had noticed that Solor's nose was out of joint.

"Did you break your nose in our fight or before?" he asked.

"I broke that when I crashed here. Why? You can't help it," Solor said glumly.

Edward's hands glowed blue as he said, "As a gesture of good will, I can actually repair that if you would allow me to."

"What are you going to do?" Solor asked.

"Watch," Edward said and grasped his opponent by the head. After a minute he let go.

Solor reached up and felt his now healed snout.

"You can heal," he said, "Thank you."

Edward said, "You're welcome, Solor. Like you said earlier, I'm not of your species and I do have a few tricks up my sleeve. It's a gesture of trust on my part despite what you said."

Cyborg handed Solor back his communicator, "It'll work with our systems."

"Let's go home, guys," Nightwing said.

XxXxX

Solor was not happy.

Actually, he wasn't even angry.

He was more confused than anything.

These Titans were far more powerful than his own. And apparently, everyone was okay with dragons. Which made hiding his powers kind of pointless. But he had grown attached to fighting in his half-dragon form now, and it would make it easier fighting alongside them if he didn't rely on his true form.

That is, if they would give him the chance. After what he said in his slightly panicked state, he doubted they would want him to fight for their side. Which sucked, because that was the only fun thing to do with the other Titans. Edward certainly seemed pissed that Solor saw himself as better. That was probably due to old age, though, so he was able to look past that.

It wasn't that he thought that humans were filth... okay, so yeah, he thought humans were probably the worst thing to come alive on this planet, second only to Darkness. He just felt himself superior in different ways.

As they arrived at Titans Tower, Solor's breath hitched in his throat. Seeing the tower stand tall and proud, even after five years, was a good sight to see. That meant his team still had a chance, even without him.

"Are you alright?" Raven asked him, looking genuinely concerned despite still being pissed about what he had said. The dragon turned to her, and couldn't help but stare until she switched from caring to annoyed. "What?"

"I... apologize. I am not used to seeing... well, any expression, really, come from my Raven. Seeing it on you is... I do not know how to word it."

That certainly got a surprised look from Raven before she gave a sad smile. "Well, you better get used to it. I don't have to hold back my emotions anymore."

Solor looked to Edward, who seemed rather smug, and glared a bit, but bit his tongue. He had already figured out that Edward probably had something to do with it, but he didn't want to pry. Instead, he followed silently as the Titans lead him inside. Occasionally, he'd glance at one of the other Titans, attempting to gauge them while he was nearby. Needless to say, all of them were rather stiff, and he knew they were ready for another attack.

When they arrived at the living room, Solor decided he wasn't sure about staying here at all. Too many memories flowed to him when he looked at every piece of furniture. He walked to the TV, looking through the window that encompassed it and sighed a bit, before turning to the other Titans.

"I am... sorry, for what I have said", he began, looking slowly from one Titan to the next. "I do not know why I called you all filth... I stopped that habit a long time ago in my home. The truth of the matter is that where I am from... dragons are kept secret, not for the protection of the young, or the safety of the humans... but because we are the guardians of our Earth."

"What about the Justice League?" Cyborg brought up. "Don't they exist on your world?"

The dragon nodded. "Yes. I have seen meetings between Robin and Superman... I would like to fight him one day. It is tiring when the only viable sparring partner is Starfire." He shook his head, realizing that he got off topic. "Krosis... I was distracted. My people... my species are the ones responsible for carving the world into what it is today. Or, at least mine. I doubt the Circle still exists in this world if Edward's claims are true and he is the only full-blooded dragon left."

"Woah, woah, woah", Edward said, stopping Solor from continuing. "Circle? What does that mean?"

"The Circle is a group of our leaders", Solor said, biting his tongue again. "One from all six clans of dragons. Fire, Earth, Water, Life, Death, and Light all comprise this Circle, and it is they who decide who does what, who marries whom, and so on and so forth."

"Wait, you can't even decide who you're gonna marry some day?" Beast Boy asked, looking surprised. "Do you at least get to go on dates?"

"No, green one, I do not get to go on dates", Solor explained calmly. He had to remind himself that these Titans didn't know as much as his, and deserved at least some explanation... hell, he might as well tell them everything. "My species' entire life is to the dedication of keeping the world spinning and safe. We do not have this luxury."

"You could now, you know", Edward brought up, seeming thoroughly intrigued by this lesson. "The Circle indeed does not exist here. You could probably find a nice girl, settle down, and start a family."

"And you could probably rule the world, but I know you will not", Solor countered. "It is not that simple. While we are intelligent by nature, we are also dominated by our instincts. We do not choose who to mate with; our bodies decide that. And the Circle bless the union or dismiss it depending on how strong the broods will be when they are born."

"So your species really is a lot different from myself", Edward said. "This must be hard on you."

"I will survive", Solor said. "Raven is the one who sent me here, and it shall be Raven who brings me back."

That really got everyone's attention. Everyone slowly turned to their Raven, looking at her with unsettled expressions.

"What?"

"Dude, we thought that you threatening to throw us into other dimensions was a joke!" Beast Boy said.

That was when Solor realized his error, and couldn't help but laugh. It was a warm laugh, that seemed to lower the tension in his room. "No, no, Beast Boy. Raven did not send me here because she was mad at me. If anything, she and I had a mutual understanding. The only problem..." that was when Solor's expression became enraged, "... is that Darkness amped up her powers, possessed her, and used her to create a Tear of Obilivion." Since no on interrupted him this time, he decided to continue. "A Tear of Oblivion is very dark magic. Not even the most powerful of us would dare to use it if we could. It takes the victim and flings it in one of two directions, supposedly. One is to the future, where they re-enter the world in the same state that they left, unaffected by time at all. The other... well, I am positive you already know that one."

"So, you're saying that the only way we'd have a chance of sending you home is through another Tear of Oblivion?" Raven asked next.

Solor nodded in confirmation. "Indeed. And it might not work."

"What is this Darkness you speak of?" Starfire finally spoke up. "Is it not a member of the circle?"

"No... Darkness has not been a part of the circle since the death of the dinosaurs", Solor answered. "Darkness is another tribe of dragons that meddle in the affair of humans. Most of the wars and infections that massacred thousands, if not millions of humans, was caused by Darkness manipulation."

It was taking a while to digest this new information, and through this all, he had noticed that most of the others hadn't said a word. No doubt they were still deciding if he was a threat or not. Nightwing was probably thinking of a way to dump him in jail, Starfire was still thinking about tearing him a new asshole, and Terra...

"How are your powers coming along, Terra?" Solor asked, surprising the blonde.

"Why do you ask?" she responded, glaring a bit. "It's not like you have anything to do with your Terra. You probably scared her away when you found out she couldn't control her powers."

"On the contrary", Solor said, smirking. "I became her teacher and taught her how to hold back all of that power."

Edward let out a snort. "What would you know about holding back? You didn't exactly leave that forest in good shape before our fight."

"Actually... that was me holding back. And I held back in our fight as well." Seeing the look of disbelief, Solor chuckled. "I know, it may not seem that way... but I was actually play-fighting as soon as I found out you were a dragon. That was the most fun I've had in a year."

"Back to the control thing", Nightwing spoke up, distracting Edward before he could voice his disappointment. "What do you mean by holding back?"

Solor frowned, and looked at his claws. "I have... one more attack. One that can pierce through the toughest of defenses and cause the most amount of damage ever seen. And if I had been... as I was a year ago... I would have used it on Edward and probably put him on medical leave for a year."

That got the Titans on edge, and Starfire looked about ready to attack, but Solor took that moment to stand up. "If you do not mind... I will find a spare room to claim for now. I need.. some time alone."

It didn't take long for him to find a spare room, of course. He happened upon one that was in the place where his old room would have been. He sighed, and opened up the door with his communicator, walking inside and looking out the window. "This world is so different..." he mused. "Different or not, though, I must protect it. I still have a long way to go before I am to be able to return home.

"I need to prove myself to these Titans."


	3. Fate of the Newcomer

It had been a few hours since Solor had joined the others at the tower. He didn't want to eat, he didn't want to sleep, and the fact that he was trapped in a new world wasn't going to help. So what did he decide to do?

He decided to work out.

Granted he wasn't able to do much working out as his half-dragon self. So, to make it interesting, he decided he needed a new form if he was going to fit in with these new Titans. His human form was now vastly different from before. Instead of the shorter, lankier teen he had been before, he opted for a more toned body, shifting his height to at least match Edward. He may be older, but Solor refused to be shorter than him.

_It's a pride thing, I guess._

Anyway, his body now had muscles that were more defined, rather than being a skinny teen. His eyes remained green, but his hair he decided to let grow. Eventually, it was down to the middle of his back, and he opted to find a hair tie and keep it in a ponytail so that it wouldn't get in the way. His clothes remained the same, though, keeping the surfer dude look with his white muscle shirt and black shorts.

Now that he had his human form picked out, he decided to workout. He wasn't worried about the others not being able to find him; his locator in his communicator was still active, so it would show up on their computers. He placed the device on the bed nearby, beginning to do a handstand before he began pushing his body up vertically, then lowering himself until his forehead almost touched the floor and pushing back up again. With every push, he let out a small grunt, not happy that he didn't retain his strength as a human.

Eventually, once he began reaching the hundreds, he heard a knock on the door. "Excuse me, Solor. May I come in?"

Solor growled a bit. It seemed even when she hated his guts, Starfire was the only one that would come looking for him. He sighed, and soon was back on his feet, walking to the door and opening it. "Hello, Starfire", he said, motioning her inside. She hesitated, looking at the dragon in disguise with distrust, but eventually stepped inside. He kept the door open, should she decide that she needed to leave in a hurry, and kept his space, sitting on the opposite side of the room. He looked at her expectantly, and waved his hand for her to speak. "Go ahead... get it over with."

"Get what over with?" Starfire asked.

"Get whatever you have on your mind off of your chest", he responded. "I know you did not come here to make friends with me. After what I did to your friend, I'm not surprised that you are holding me with such distance and anger." He sighed. "It seems, even when you grow up, you retain your sense of family when it comes to the Titans... even those that have not been here as long."

"It does not go away with age, not-friend Solor", Starfire said indignantly, as if she felt she was being lectured by a child. "If you are like Edward, than you are quite aware of that."

"That is the difference between him and me... well, besides the fact that he's about four times my age", Solor said, sighing. "He has gone through a lot, if what I sense from him is correct. Losing a wife, having your next wife insulted by a child... fighting for your life on a daily basis." He then looked at Starfire with a steeled gaze. "But you know as well as I do that he brought that upon himself. If he is truly like my father, then he would know better than to marry mortals."

"The heart cannot be told who it can and cannot love. Edward's not mortal, though and there are no other immortals which he can spend his life with. He knows the risks."

"But the mind can keep the body from giving in to baser needs." Solor sighed, lowering his eyes. "But... I suppose I can relate a bit. I made friends with mortals... those with gifts that I had never seen before. Cyborg, the man made of metal... Beast Boy, the child who can take on the form of a beast... Raven, whose emotions could destroy the world if she wanted to... Robin, whose vast martial arts knowledge and quick thinking can get him out of any situation, and there is no doubt that he does deserve the mantle of leadership.

"Then there's you, the most interesting creature I have ever met", Solor said, smiling sadly. "I remember when I first met my Kreinyol - I shall call her that so that you do not get confused when I say her name - she was so scared, and fighting for her life. I knew she was not of this world the minute I laid eyes on her. It was the Gordanian invasion... and she needed our help, whether she wanted to admit it or not. So, as an act of trust, I was the one who released her from her bindings. She learned English from me, and together with our new friends, we managed to fight back Trogarr without any difficulty.

"The adventures we had, the memories we made... I cherish them all, because Kreinyol was my first friend, my best friend", he said, feeling a tear form in his eye, which he hastily wiped away. "And no doubt she is flying all over the worlds she can in hopes of finding me. Raven is probably researching more into the magic she cast while under the possession of Darkness. And the boys... well, they are probably praying I am doing alright." He looked up at Starfire, a sad look. "And while I may not have lost them in sense of mortality... they might as well be considered dead to me. Because unless my Raven can pick up my spirit... she will not be able to save me."

For a moment, Starfire was silent, regarding him with different eyes. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him for the first time since he had arrived in this world. Then she stood up, silently leaving him alone. No doubt, she needed to think. Before she left, however, she decided to say something. "I understand that you are going through a lot... but should you harm friend Edward again, I will not hesitate to put you down."

Solor smirked behind her back. _As if you could_, he thought, but he kept that to himself. "I promise... you have my word as a dragon that I will not harm any of your friends or yourself. But... if you don't mind, perhaps later we can spar."

Starfire didn't respond, but he could've sworn he saw a small smile on her face before the door closed behind her.

XxXxX

**[Titan Tower – Operations]**

Starfire had walked back to the main area of the Tower where the others were waiting for her.

"So?" Nightwing asked, "What should we do with our guest?"

"Well," Edward said after a moment, "We should give Solor the benefit of the doubt. I have to assume that he's telling the truth seeing how he arrived at the same time as that tear in reality and he was quite upset at what happened. I can't really blame him there. I was just as angry when Trigon's sons tossed me into their father's clutches.

"I know that he's got to be royally confused. He's seeing things that are the same as his universe, yet, drastically different. He's used to fighting alongside the Teen Titans at a point in history that is several years in our past. I doubt that he will admit it to anyone, but, he might be frightened what we'd do with him.

"I do have the feeling that he will need to fit in somewhere and that he's fought the same people we've had to fight over and over again. That does tell me that he is on our side, despite that initial encounter. He's given his word to us, and, assuming that he is as honorable as I am, he will do his utmost to keep that word."

Starfire replied, "I just had a talk with not-friend Solor and he explained some things to me.

"He was there with the Titans when my … what is the word?"

"Counterpart?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes," she said, "Counterpart was being held as prize. She learned English from him, not you. He said my counterpart was best friend."

"Interesting," Edward said, "You learned our language from Nightwing here, but, there, Starfire learned it from him. But, I am concerned with his superiority complex. I'm seeing what I could have become had I chosen that path. Smug, arrogant, and willing to insult those who would want to help him.

"On the other hand, though, he did apologize and explain himself a bit. On that issue, I'm certainly willing to let bygone be bygones. But, he will have to earn our trust regardless."

"What gets me," Terra said, "is that he helped my counterpart control her powers instead of Slade. It's like what you guys did for me after reviving me, just at an earlier time."

"Solor saw something in your counterpart that he felt was worthy of his help. But, I wonder if Slade in his universe tried to claim Terra as his apprentice like here?" Cyborg said.

"It's likely that happened," Nightwing said after a moment, "Maybe Solor chased him off?"

"He seemed surprised at one thing though," Raven said.

"At what, my dear?" Edward asked as she hadn't said anything to him via their link.

"My emotions," she replied, "Given what little we know, the Raven he's familiar with is the 'creepy, unemotional' Raven. He doesn't know that Trigon may try to take over his universe. He certainly doesn't know why I can feel more and openly."

"Trigon has a counterpart?" Edward said, "Just when we can rest easier with him gone from here, he's able to cross into other universes?"

Arella looked lost in thought, "It's possible that he can. We've destroyed him here, but, if he can, would he remember that he lost?"

"I hope that Solor's universe is ready for that, then," Edward mused.

"What bothers me the most is that Solor thought our fight was 'fun'. Has he been in a real fight to the death, then? Sure, he's ¼ my age, and his relative youth speaks a lot about him. I wonder if he would like a sparring match at some point…preferably out in the desert. Sadly, he's brash and relatively inexperienced with dealing with mortals. It will be hard on him."

"Not-friend Solor did ask me to spar with him," Starfire said, "He has given his word that he will not harm any of us."

Nightwing replied, "Letting him spar with Edward or Starfire would allow the rest of us to gauge his intentions towards us. But, until then, I would prefer that he not join us on missions. I do not trust him at all."

"None of us do, dawg," Cyborg said, "But, if Edward is willing to give Solor a chance…"

"I'm in," Beast Boy said. The others nodded.

"I need to talk to him first," Edward said, "smooth over any ruffled feathers if need be."

"I expected that you would," Nightwing said, "No time like the present."

Edward got up and rubbed his shoulder. It was still having some phantom pain from Solor's bite. Edward put that aside, though, as he headed for Solor's room…which happened to be his old room! Edward chuckled at that coincidence.

He knocked on the door before entering.

"Who is there?" Solor asked.

"It's Edward," he replied, "I would like to talk, if that's OK. I come in peace."

"I told you I wanted to be left alone!" Solor said.

"Forgive me, then," Edward said, "It's pretty important."

A moment later he heard, "Fine, you may enter."

Edward opened the door and smiled, "I see you are making use of the equipment. Also, I like this new form you've selected. And, opted for a taller form as well. Not bad at all, though."

"Thanks," Solor said, "I see that this was already in use, though. I will find a new room."

"Good luck with that," Edward mused, "Our Titans have expanded a bit. This is my old room and current office. You may use it as long as you'd like, though. I do not think we have any empty rooms for you to use, so, it is logical that you remain in this room. It's used as guest quarters anyway."

"Are you sure?" Solor asked, puzzled.

"Quite sure, Solor. It's part of that wanting to extend trust to you," Edward said, heading for the fridge.

"Whatever is in here, you are welcomed to take as well," Edward continued as he grabbed a Pepsi.

"Why are you doing this?" Solor asked, "I do not deserve it."

"Solor," Edward said, "on that, you're correct. I am still angry with you for your words and your attacking me. That said, Nightwing believes in giving people a second chance. I have also held that belief and for a lot longer than you've been alive. It's your choice what to do with this opportunity. Therefore, I will be the bigger dragon here and forgive you.

"Like I said, I am content to call our fight a draw and will let your insults slide. Forgive me if I am assuming too much, however, I think that you are frightened and confused. There is nothing wrong with that, and, I will not ask that you confirm or deny that. I know you are a prideful Dragon, not willing to admit such weaknesses. Believe me, I understand that totally, thus, I will respect and honor your silence."

"Thank you for that consideration," Solor replied, "I will work on trusting you Titans as well."

"We're probably just older and more experienced than the Teen Titans you know," Edward surmised, "Starfire said that you asked her to spar with you?"

"I did," Solor said, "In my universe, she is the only one on the team I can go all out with and not worry about hurting her."

"That, I can believe," Edward said, "I will admit that you are a very capable fighter and to be honest, you forced me to call for backup. I usually do not have to do that."

"You and Raven are mind-linked?" Solor asked.

"We are," Edward said, "We have been since freeing our Terra. You see, unlike in your universe, I did not join the team until a year and a half ago. Terra actually became Slade's apprentice and while he did train her how to use her powers, he also abused her badly. He turned her against the team, got her inside the team and she betrayed them all.

"That mind-link is sometimes the only thing that gets through when I am well and truly given into my instincts."

Solor looked angry hearing that, "I am glad I trained my Terra, then. Slade tried to lay claim to her in my universe. I chased him off."

"You did well with her training?" Edward asked, curious.

"She still has a few rough spots," Solor said, "I am worried that my Terra might be swayed in my absence."

"Don't be," Edward said, "You already changed her history and she's with good friends. Getting back to sparring, though. Would you be willing to spar with me as well? The guys would like to see what you're capable of and it would go a ways towards gaining the team's trust."

Solor said, "I would like that. You are also a capable fighter and I would rather enjoy a sparring match instead of a fight to the death."

"On that we're agreed," Edward said with a chuckle, "I do not like having to kill, but, I will if I must and then, I fight for keeps."

"When I was cast out of my home," Solor said, "It was the lowest point of my life, until today. I do not like this at all. This having to humiliate myself.

"Solor," Edward said kindly, "I could have been you. A prideful creature to the point of arrogance. My abilities would have allowed me to rule with an iron fist. You saw two of my breath weapons. In our sparring match, you will see my other abilities. All those would have spelled disaster for humanity that you called filth. This isn't humiliation, man! Yes, you humbled yourself, at great cost, I sense. Please, do not confuse being humble to being humiliated."

Solor said, "Why didn't you? Haven't you ever seen yourself as above humans?"

Edward shook his head, "Yes and no. In some ways, I will admit that I am better than mortals, but, I choose not to lord it above them. I chose to, for nearly my whole life, to stay hidden in plain sight. Like you alluded to in your universe. For a long time, I feared humans prejudices of those who are different. When white enslaved black, Germans slaughtering Jews, those who were so blinded by the fear of the unknown that in my universe's history people were put to death over baseless accusations of witchcraft. Paula, my first wife, was a shapeshifter as well. She could form reptiles only, but, she was hunted for being a witch before I met her."

"You had the time to date and only one wife? Also, why did you marry a mortal?" Solor said.

Edward sighed sadly, "Biggest mistake of my life, Solor. I was not much older than you are now when I met a woman in Greece named Callisto. At the time, she was a feared warlord and attacked my village. I had to defend my home and teamed up with a woman named Xena to defeat Callisto's army and, yes, I did that as a Dragon. People then were not frightened of me unless I gave them a reason to.

"Well, Callisto tried to walk in the light and we raised an adopted child. He was a bright child, snuffed out in a storm. Callisto reverted back to her evil ways as her mind couldn't cope with yet another loss. That changed my path and until I met Paula, I did not open my heart.

"It took me a long time to do that. When Paula died, she asked me to not go through that again. But, until I met Rachel, I was alone.

"As for why I married two mortals. It was out of true love, Solor. Unlike in your universe, I am, as I said, the only true-blood dragon here and certainly the only immortal one. There was never a Circle as you described it. But, I do not know the whole story on who created me or imparted me with the gifts I have. I have not always made the best of choices, but, Paula and Rachel, I consider to be two of the best choices I even made. My son is half-human and half-dragon and, that too, is a choice I have never once regretted."

"Rachel?" Solor asked.

"Our Raven," Edward explained.

"Ahh" Solor said understanding.

"I am curious: What was that language you were speaking earlier?" Edward asked, "I know almost all of Earth's languages and Tamaranian, but, I haven't heard of yours."

"That is my native language, Edward," Solor said, "English is secondary to me."

"Yet your Starfire picked up English from you? Interesting," Edward mused, "I could impart her with other Earth languages, but, I would anger Nightwing. They've been dating for a while now."

"You're joking!" Solor exclaimed.

"I am not," Edward said, "Nightwing and Starfire are in love with each other. So is Terra and Beast Boy. I think Cyborg and another of the Titans family, a gal named Bumblebee, are considering that. I hope that you see this as examples of the best of humanity and not the worst."

Solor said, "You have given me a lot to ponder, Edward. In my universe, Beast Boy and Terra have just started dating and I reacted out of jealousy. They can date while I cannot." He lowered his head.

"If you are exiled here for good," Edward said, "You may want to reconsider that last statement. But, if you're willing to play nice, we will give you whatever assistance you require…after you've proven yourself."

"I wish to be left alone," Solor said, "I shall spar with you later, though. But, I need time. And, yes, I realize that any initial trust was blown to Hell."

Edward gently placed a hand on Solor's shoulder and said, "Take the time you need, Solor. On this, I utterly understand. There is no rush. I'll talk to Cyborg and see if he will be willing to let you use his equipment. And, Solor?"

"What?" he asked.

"When we spar, I fully expect you to not hold back. While it is 'play-fighting', I will not hesitate to truly humiliate you should I sense or Raven senses that you are holding back and tells me via our mind-link. And if there are any conditions set down by Nightwing, I also expect you to abide by them. On this, I will not tolerate any questions, comments or whatever. This is your chance to prove yourself, so, if I were you, I would make it count. I was holding back in our fight as you were. I am far more powerful than most folks realize unless I am provoked. I hope that we are clear on this point."

Edward got up and left the newcomer to think about what he would want to do.

**[Later that day – Operations]**

Edward was using the Tower's AI to delve into Solor's problem and to even verify his story more, if possible. Edward still did not trust the new arrival, neither did the rest of the Titans. Edward was concerned as Solor had said that he considered their forest rumble to be fun, but, that crushing bite Solor put on Edward's wing joint was not child's play to the much older Dragon. Had his wing been severed, it might not have regenerated for weeks leaving him on the DL until he was able to fly once more and worse of all, he would not be able to morph back to his human form, or any other form, for that matter.

Had that happened, there was no chance of trust ever occurring. Luckily, Solor had released the bite and it had already healed up nicely, just the lingering phantom pain and even that was 95% gone as the nerves repaired themselves.

"How could there be a universe where there's an entire race of Dragons?' he asked Raven.

"Same as here, honey," she replied, "Each universe runs on its own history and pace. Solor's universe while similar enough for him to even be here is at least 5 years in our past. The biggest difference, though, is Solor. He's altered his Teen Titan's history drastically and made a huge difference."

"I'll say," Edward said, "I kind of envy him. He was able to save Terra from herself before Slade got to her. That means his Terra will never be petrified most likely. Her life will be so much better as a result. He did with Terra what I would have done had I been here at the same time and, as much as I hate to admit it, I think he would her trained her quite well."

"You said he's tougher than Malchior was?" Raven asked.

"Far tougher. He's seen his share of battle in his universe. I was able to overpower Malchior in Nevermore and the real world. Solor I wasn't able to overpower that easily. That green fire breath was as strong as my ice breath. If he's as powerful as he claimed, he might have eventually overpowered my ice breath, I know he doubled the power behind his fire attack forcing me to adjust in mid-stream as well."

"Do you think that we should trust him, though?" Nightwing asked, having come into the room.

"My gut feeling says we should wait and see," Edward replied, "You knew I was on your side right off the bat and that helped generate a level of trust. Solor did not make that great of a first impression with us. I'll give him his props with fighting skill, though. I'm just glad that whoever exiled him here planted him in the forest where the damage was somewhat contained."

Nightwing shuddered at the thought of the two dragons having a throwdown in the middle of the city. It would have been like a Godzilla movie with God knows how many _billions_ in damage. Not even Bruce Wayne could throw enough money at the city to prevent them from forcing the Titans to disband. How could one explain to insurance companies that two kaiju sized dragons fought in downtown?

"Agreed," Nightwing said, "He destroyed a lot of lumber before you arrived and I know you tried to keep additional damage low. However, we have little way to check out his story."

"We could see if his quantum signature matches ours," Cyborg said, "But, that technology is in its infancy and prone to false readings."

"Problem is that Solor may not agree to this," Edward said, "He's on somewhat shaky ground as it is emotionally. He's not going to admit it, but, he's had a nasty shock on many levels."

"Should we allow him to spar against us?" Nightwing asked.

"Against Starfire and or myself, it might be a good idea, only if it helps him release some of the stress. I will welcome the opportunity, to be honest," Edward said, "If he is as good as he claims, it will be a welcomed challenge. Also, allowing him supervised use of Cyborg's equipment might help as well, if that's OK?"

"I'll have to think on that, dawg," Cyborg said, "I'm just not sure yet."

"What about his racial slurs?" Raven asked.

"Let them go," Nightwing said, "That part, I will accept his apology for. I think Edward made the point clear anyway."

"You guys know how I feel about racial differences," Edward said, "But, Solor did not help his case calling humans filth and certainly not calling me Raven's pet. How can I respect or trust someone who said crap like that. I can overlook his insult to my family due to ignorance, but, the others…He needs to put action to his word.

"I spent a long time fighting my own battle against racial class separation and financial class distinctions by protecting the rights that all people share. Even in ancient Greece, I freed people being taken into slavery. I hated having to stand by when slavery was allowed in this country. Seeing blacks sold as property of a white man to the highest bidder, then, feeling the cruel lash of their master's whip across their back was not fun and the times in the past when I was asked why I paid them instead of 'proper usage' of slaves, I knew they slave traders would never understand. Yes, I did 'purchase' slaves, but, I made it clear that I purchased their freedom. Some stayed out of loyalty, others, I gave them the legal papers stating that they were freed slaves and let them leave.

"When the Civil War finally ended and the South was forced to end that cruel practice, I rejoiced.

"When the _Titanic_ was sinking and the gates remained locked between the passenger compartments, they didn't stay locked nor intact. You know that as well, friends."

Everyone nodded.

"Should we allow him to stay here, though?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm sure he would be just as happy in Terra's cave," Raven said, "but, in his mind, the Tower is his home. I say he can stay until he can find a new place or he earns our trust."

"Agreed, if Solor agrees to reasonable restrictions," Edward merely said.

Cyborg still wasn't convinced though, "We don't know what he is truly capable of. He claims to have a power that can put Edward on the shelf for a year? What if he unleashes that at us in anger?"

"As long as he doesn't hit me with that weapon, I will not have any problems in truly humiliating him," Edward stated, "I've never had to do this, but, I would have to teleport him to the distant past and abandon him there if he's truly that dangerous."

"How distant?" Cyborg asked.

"Hope he likes Brontosaurus burgers," Edward joked.

"You mean …" Raven asked.

"Yes, dear," Edward said, "He would be teleported to before the asteroid hit that killed off the dinosaurs with the greatest of regret. I do not think his species is that long lived."

"Should he be told that?" Nightwing said.

"I'll tell him only if necessary," Edward said, "Listen, guys. Right now, he's the fish out of water here. Confused, scared and angry at whoever used his Raven to toss him here. That last roar he let off at the end of our fight, wasn't one of anger. Even I could tell he was saddened as he realized he is no longer in Kansas. But, this isn't Oz, either. He wants to go home and confront the forces of Darkness that used his version of Raven.

"Will that bear watching? Yes, because there's no way I will allow him to mistake my wife for his universe's Raven in the heat of battle and try to harm her. He is unaware of what can happen. Sure, I've adjusted to the point that all of you know I got your backs, but, know you all are very capable fighters in your own right.

"But, do I trust him? Not right now. That said, he does deserve a second chance anyway."

Nightwing nodded, "We're on the same page, then, Edward. Everyone here knows I do believe in giving those who want to prove themselves a second…or a third chance. That's why Terra's here after all. Also, we so badly messed up with her, it's a two way street. She gave us another chance after being revived."

"Would we have allowed her to leave after that, though?" Edward asked.

"We couldn't keep her here against her will, Edward," Cyborg said, "We would have no right to kidnap her."

Edward smiled, "Best possible answer, Victor. She chose to stay here, probably because she knew in her heart that the team blew it and wanted to make amends as much as she has. That's why I am willing to give Solor another chance to prove himself. He deserves that much. He's holed up in my old room and I told him that he could help himself to whatever he needed in there. It's an olive branch."

"All right, dawg," Cyborg said, "He can hang out here."

The AI would take a while to figure things out anyway, if it could. After the fiasco with the Tiny Titans and getting them back to normal, Edward was more cautious anyway.

_If Solor is trustworthy, we can use another dragon on the team to take the load off me…  
_


	4. Sparring, insults & the ULTIMATE attack

That night, the newest dragon had his very first case of insomnia. He had heard of it, and didn't think it would be so bad... until he actually went through it. He spent hours on the bed, staring into the ceiling, unable to wrap his mind around how a Darkness dragon had been able to bypass Raven's secure mind, and take direct control of her body. He didn't blame her, and felt no ill will to her. It must have been quite the conundrum.

It was then he thought up of something. Perhaps this world's Raven could look at his memories? If she was as strong now as he believed, then perhaps she could display those memories to the others? It would clarify his story, that is for sure. But... he wasn't sure how far she'd pry. Then again, his world was completely out of her reach, and there is no way that the others would be able to learn of the existence of dragons in their world.

But for now, he was tired, and frustrated that he could not sleep. So, at 3 in the morning, he decided to try to do something that wouldn't require him being still. He had plenty of energy; he didn't need that much sleep, anyway. Silently he morphed to his half-dragon form, which also kept the changes that he had made (being taller, buffer, and longer hair adorning his skull) to his human form, and opened the window to his temporary room. He stretched his wings, before pausing, thinking about the damage he had caused to Edward, and finding himself actually feeling guilty for him. Perhaps I did go a bit overboard with him... I shall have to take it easy on the old timer, he decided, snickering at that. Edward probably wouldn't like being called that... maybe he should test it out when they spar later?

He left a note on the bed, saying where he was going, and giving his word that he would stay out of trouble, before finally taking wing and jumping out of the tower, going into a free fall before suddenly flaring his wings and flapping them hard, jetting off towards the desert. As he flew, he lazily dipped down to the water, letting his claws dip into the rapidly passing liquid and causing a few waves as he flew by. He smiled, starting to feel some of the tension pass away.

"Now why did I not do this the minute I could?" Solor asked himself, smiling. "I keep forgetting how wonderful it is to fly without a mission in mind... I wish I could do this all day." Eventually, he had to flap hard to gain the altitude he needed before he arrived at the desert, unaware that the was the place where Terra first met the Titans. He had been away for that part of the meeting with the geomancer, and was unaware of the irony that he would be found training in the very spot that Edward had in mind for their spar. With that, he began the rigorous part.

First, he began practicing his claw swipes. He had a specific form for his half-human battles, and tended to take that stance whenever he got ready to fight. He swung left, right, then left again, before doing a leg sweep and taking out imaginary enemies. He curled his claws into fists, and allowed himself to take a bulkier form, one that was used only when he was truly angry, or giving in to his instincts. His eyes seemed distant, but he wasn't completely gone; seeing a familiar face or hearing a sound would snap him out of his trance.

Now in a much larger form, he proceeded to punch into the walls of the canyons nearby. Not enough to cause them to crumble, but leaving good fist-sized dents in the rocks. He kicked a few times as well and constantly was on the move as he practiced his fighting style. He just hoped no one was getting troubled by the slight commotion he was causing; he didn't want the Titans to be woken up and sent looking for him.

Hours passed, and he didn't even break a sweat as his fists continued to break down rocks and swipe at nonexistent enemies. Finally, a light shining in his eyes snapped him out of it, and he looked to the east to see the sun was already rising. He flapped his wings and flew up, high above the world, to watch the sun rise, and basked in its light, closing his eyes and smiling slowly.

That was when his communicator went off.

Groaning, he decided to see what the others wanted, and pulled it out of his pocket. Crap... this might have been a bad idea. Once it was out and open, he could see a very angry Nightwing on the other end. "Good morning", he said, yawning slightly.

"Good morning my butt", Nightwing growled out. "Where the hell are you?"

"I am at your desert", Solor began explaining. "I could not sleep at all last night, and wanted to release some pent up energy. I apologize if I have done something wrong."

Nightwing's expression softened slightly, but he still looked mad. "Well, you should have let me know. You shouldn't be out there without someone watching over you."

"I did not want to wake anyone. And I was just about to reach the meditating part of my training."

"Wait, hold up", Nightwing said, confused. "You meditate? How long have you been doing that?"

"For over three weeks", Solor replied, biting his tongue at some very rude remarks that threatened to bubble up. This guy was just in his business right now, and he didn't appreciate it. "My Raven taught me about it to clear my mind and hold back some rage. I meditated with her and my Terra every day in order to push down the rage that has been bubbling inside of me since the day I met the Titans."

"Then you need more practice. Your rage almost got Edward seriously hurt, and you destroyed thousands of dollars in lumber yesterday", Nightwing said, looking a little concerned, but mostly pissed.

Solor decided to attempt to diffuse the situation, and gave a sheepish smile. "I never said I was any good at it."

The joke was unexpected, and Nightwing let a small smirk pass on his face. "So, are you planning on staying in the desert this morning?"

"Affirmative."

"Alright, after breakfast, I think Edward will come and find you."

"Why not just bring the whole team?" Solor inquired. "I could use a good spar to let out some of this energy. And I shall make sure to stay in half-dragon form, so that Starfire may have a chance to take me down a few pegs, as I am certain she wishes to do."

Nightwing seemed surprised, but nodded. "Alright, we'll be there in an hour or so. Edward just woke up, and is starting to make everyone coffee and breakfast."

Solor's stomach grumbled a bit, and he decided it was time for him to eat as well. "Alright. I shall pick up breakfast out in the forest. There has got to be a deer or something that can hold me off for a few hours out in the wild."

That made Nightwing look a bit uneasy. "You know, you can just eat here with us."

Solor snorted. "Nightwing, I rarely ate breakfast with my Titans, whether it was because Robin would wake them up early, or I would get hungry before anyone woke up. I tend to eat breakfast on my own."

"Alright, but I think you just lost some trust points with Beast Boy."

Solor rolled his eyes. "Does not matter if he does not like what I eat. I am not forcing him to watch or offering him a bite. I am a carnivore. I do not require the vitamins from vegetables, but I need as much protein from animals that I can find if I'm going to grow as large as my father."

"… you're not done growing?"

"Nope", Solor said, smirking. "But that's not even the largest some dragons can get. The oldest Earth dragon can barely hide his body inside of a mountain."

Nightwing decided it was best to just end the transmission there, and left the young dragon laughing to himself. Solor then decided to look for breakfast, awaiting this world's Titans.

XxXxX

It took a while, but soon everyone had arrived at the location on Edward's back, causing Solor to glare a bit. "Well, if everyone is awake enough, I suppose I can start my spar with Edward."

"Alright", the elder dragon agreed, switching to a smaller form as soon as everyone was off of him. "But don't think I'm going to go easy on you."

"And I shall not go easy on you", Solor said, smirking. "I have not fought a dragon since- well, since I joined the Titans. This shall be most amusing."

Edward looked concerned at that, but said nothing as the two got to separate ends of the gorge, staring each other down. The other Titans had taken refuge on the cliff nearby, watching with intensity, and in some cases, anger. Starfire and Raven especially wanted to get back at Solor for hurting Edward so badly yesterday, but Raven probably wouldn't be able to do anything besides throw him in another dimension, and Starfire had to wait her turn before she could face the younger dragon.

Solor crouched into his battle stance, staying in his half-dragon form, while Edward got ready, flaring his wings and letting out a competitive growl.

At the same time, the dragons charged.

This time, without the haze of anger, Solor began blocking Edward's attacks, using his hands and feet to prevent his claws from getting close to him. Not that it mattered, as it turned out, because while the mini-dragon did manage to cut his muscle shirt open, he was just as surprised to see a trail of sparks as his claws scraped against Solor's chest. Solor took that opportunity to kick him away, Sparta style, by placing his foot on Edward's chest and kicking straight forward, knocking the dragon away a good yard or two.

"Diamond hard scales", Solor said, in a mocking tone. "I believe that is the term you used to describe your defenses as well, was it not, old timer?"

Edward snorted, smirking. "Did it take you all day to come up with that one, you hatchling?"

Solor said nothing, and instead went on the offensive. His tail swung out, wrapping around the mini-dragon's claw and forcing him onto the ground. But Edward was just as quick a thinker, and managed to grasp Solor's tail, swinging him around a few times before throwing him into the air. But the bronze-colored dragon wasn't even dizzy, and easily caught himself in the air with his wings. He then flew back down, attempting to kick the elder with his talon, missing by inches and burying his foot deep into the earth.

As the two continued their spar, Nightwing muttered over to Cyborg, "He's strong. Really strong. And a quick thinker as well."

"Yeah, and if my readings are right, he's not even using all of his power yet", Cyborg said, his mechanical eye keeping track of Solor's levels. "He's been telling the truth. From the readings from yesterday, he used up to 75% of his power, but not all of it. If the last twenty-five percent is that hidden power of his, we might be in trouble if we anger him."

"So he is that dangerous", Beast Boy said. "I'm not sure I'd like having him on the team. It seems like with all that baggage, he might be more of a threat than any other villain."

"We might want to consider brother Edward's options", Starfire said. "If he is as easily to anger as we think he is, then he might seriously hurt one of us… or kill us."

Raven, however, seemed to be the voice of reason here. "You guys need to calm down a bit. I can feel his emotions… and he's elated right now."

"Elated about fighting, maybe", Nightwing countered. "It seems like he enjoys fighting way too much… even with someone that might be able to take him down a peg."

"No, I think he's been working on that", Raven said, smiling a bit. "He seems a lot calmer than yesterday. I'm guessing all that working out has paid off, because he isn't as on edge anymore. And with the fact that the initial shock has worn off, he can think more clearly than before. He's more calculating, and if Cyborg's readings are right, he's not using brute force and raw emotion to drive his attacks. He's thinking on his feet, gauging his opponent, and fixing what mistakes he's making to try to win the fight without causing a lot of damage."

"How do you know… Edward's telling you that, isn't he."

"Well, that… and he hasn't at all aimed for the weak spot on Edward's wings."

Through all of this, the two dragons were matching each other blow for blow, not a single attack being wasted or telegraphed. Solor seemed to be truly enjoying himself, and while Edward probably wouldn't admit it, he was having fun, too. It was nice being able to go all out against someone. But he could tell Solor was holding back, and wondered how he could provoke him to put more oomph into his attacks.

Then he remembered what Solor said yesterday, and decided to try a similar tactic.

Solor landed on one edge of the gorge, while Edward landed on the other, and began taunting him.

"Come on, hatchling, is that all you got?"

"My son can throw a punch better than that, and he's not even a full dragon!"

"You call that fire breath? I'm barely breaking a sweat here."

The words were getting to Solor, who was doing everything he could to stay calm. He had never been questioned about his fighting skills before, and this… outsider saying all of this was really getting at his nerves. But he knew what he was doing. He was trying to play on his pride, to get him to lose his control and attack with full force. And he refused to give in. So, he bit his tongue and continued fighting, until the elder flapped his wings and backed off from the fight, confusing the younger.

"Okay, mister high and mighty, why don't you show me that ultimate attack of yours?"

That threw Solor through a loop. "Wait, what? No!"

"Come on, are you chicken?" Edward taunted, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"No, I just do not wish to hurt you", Solor said, glaring. "Edward, I told you yesterday that if I use this attack on you, you will be out of commission for a year! It does not matter if you are immortal and can regenerate, you will be in a coma!"

"Oh, please. This coming from the bronze skinned gecko", Edward taunted more.

"That is it, I am done fighting you", Solor said, switching to his human form to indicate the spar was over. "If you are going to insult me just to try to get me to use an attack that could kill any members of your team in an instant, then you are not as wise as I thought you were." He looked up to Nightwing. "Satisfied? I know Cyborg has been analyzing my fighting style and strength output."

"Your mother was a tadpole and your father was a salamander!"

Silence. Pure unadulterated silence echoed throughout the canyon. Even the wind stopped as soon as that phrase was uttered. And a feeling of dread slowly washed over the rest of the Titans, as he had his face to them, and they could see exactly what that sentence did to him.

Those words had made him angrier than Trigon.

"What… did you just say?" Solor said, slowly turning back to Edward.

"You heard me", Edward said, still not feeling the sudden killer intent that Solor was exhuming. "If this is all you can do, then you're not even a full dragon. You're just a salamander posing as one. I doubt anything you've told us is true."

That was when he noticed the change.

Solor's body became tense, his fists curled in so deep that his own claws were punching past his scales, making his hands bleed. But he seemed to be ignoring the damage he was inflicting on himself. His eyes weren't even red, they were glowing green, similar to Starfire's, as he suddenly flapped his wings, flying high into the sky.

"Fraan dii bah! Hin sahkren fen kuz pah nol hi daar sul! Nu brud koriim wah dii Kogaan do Kun!" Solor roared, his voice echoing for miles. (English translation: Feel my wrath! Your tongue will take everything from you this day! Now bear witness to my Blessing of Light!)

Raven, sensing the power behind his words, quickly linked up with her husband. [Edward! Get out of there now! He's angrier than you've EVER been! What the hell did you say to him?!]

Edward, however, could only stare in shock as he watched his enemy change once again. His bronze scales soon began to glow a bright white, shining almost as bright as the sun itself, forcing the Titans to cover their eyes. Solor slowly began to breathe in, crossing his arms in front of his face and slowly arching his back as he filled his lungs to full capacity.

Then he attacked.

With the release of his breath, a beam of pure light exiting his mouth. It was both brilliant and deadly, because it hit the ground a couple feet in front of Edward... and kept going. The younger dragon began to force his head upward, attempting to bring the beam towards the elder. Of course, he didn't realize that Edward had another trick up his sleeve, which resulted in him switching to his silver-scaled form. The good news was that he was able to reflect the beam away from himself and the other titans, causing it to burrow harmlessly into a canyon wall.

The bad news was that lasers tend to be extremely hot.

Despite his best efforts, Edward couldn't help but wince in pain, and hiss as the pain got worse. Despite his regeneration abilities, the scales at the receiving end of the attack were being superheated by a source of pure light and heat, and that in turn were setting his nerves on fire. No doubt if he were in human form, his entire body would be colored dark red from the burns. Then again, if he had been human... he might have been unable to protect himself from the younger dragon's rage.

The attack lasted for a good two minutes, but to Edward it seemed forever. Eventually, the light began to fade from Solor's body, from his toes all the way to his head. Once the last bit of light was out of his mouth, he flapped his wings futilely, but fell straight to the earth like a rock, bouncing a bit as he hit the ground, panting and growling. Despite his now exhausted state, Solor was indeed pissed beyond all reasoning, as shown by his still glowing green eyes.

"I-Insult m-my family a-again... T-Titan o-or n-not", he began, coughing loudly as his eyes began to close. "It w-will be... the LAST m-mistake... of your i-immortal... l-life..." With that, the young dragon passed out, the glow fading just before his eyes shut tight and began the long process of recovering from the attack.

Edward was immediately concerned…and sorry that he provoked the younger Dragon.

Cyborg came over and said, "He's completely drained, guys. No way is he going to get back to the Tower under his own power."

"Dammit," Edward growled, "I guess he was right. Even at my full power, my lightning attack isn't that powerful. He's a damned organic laser!"

"The thing is, Edward," Nightwing said coldly, "I cannot allow him to join us. He's too volatile."

"And I'm not, Richard?" Edward said, "How many times have you seen me in full bloodlust and anger, huh?! You saw that with Malchior and his grave is near this very spot. You saw that in Rae's mind when I thought I lost her to Trigon! Or what about with Blackfire, huh? You didn't even think about asking me to turn in my communicator and pack my crap. So what if he's got a nasty as hell temper? You know mine can be just as bad when provoked. So, don't give me that!"

It was the first time Edward was actually pissed at Nightwing. He was the one that trash talked Solor into losing his temper. Edward had wanted to see where Solor drew the line and wasn't surprised too much to know that insulting Solor's family was the same trigger point.

"Edward," Nightwing tried to say, "That's two completely different things."

"Not to me it isn't," Edward said then hissed in pain. That light weapon attack had still done some damage to him.

In fact, Starfire was about to keep her word and tried to move in to kill Solor.

"KORI!" Edward shouted, "NO! I provoked Solor into that attack! Do not harm him!" He lit up his spinal ridges and hoped that Starfire would get the message.

"He harmed you again, friend Edward," she protested.

"I know that, Kori," Edward said, trying to defuse the situation, "It was my fault, not his. I returned the insults to my family and he reacted. Please, I know you guys don't trust him. I don't either, but, I don't think casting him out is the answer, either. And killing him won't solve anything! I could have been him at his age: Young, arrogant and proud."

"He's a monster!" Starfire objected.

Edward enlarged to his full size and said, "And I'm not? I'm not that different than Solor in this respect. Yet, you accepted me from the beginning. If Solor's a monster…Then what in the blue Hell am I?! A saint?"

The guys looked at Edward in all his glory and his 150 meter length. They realized that even if Edward did not trust Solor, that they were kindred spirits regardless. Starfire's starbolts faded as she landed, the joy of flight being replaced with sadness.

Edward reverted to the form he was using. He had to wait until the burns healed and that was slow going. He wasn't merely sunburnt, but, that attack left third degree burns that would require regeneration as well.

"Let's get Solor back to the Tower," Nightwing said, "After emotions have cooled, we'll see what we can do."

Edward stretched his wings and winced in pain again.

"Damn," he said, "Remind me not to provoke that attack, will ya?"

Edward went over to Starfire, "You OK?"

"I am not," she said, "You have been injured."

"I'll be all right, Starfire," Edward said, "I've been hurt worse than this, right?"

"Those were the accidents," she objected.

"Look at me Kori'andr," Edward said.

She looked up and Edward smiled at her, "Let it go. I'm at fault, not Solor. He's young and inexperienced. He's as ignorant of our ways as we are of his. He does remind me of myself at that age, to be honest. He might be here for the rest of his life as well. If his Raven cannot pull the same trick Rae pulled to get Cyborg home, Solor is exiled here forever. Trust will either develop or not, but, regardless, I can not and will not permit his execution as if he were a mad dog. That goes for all of you and I hope I will not be forced to repeat myself in a non-verbal manner."

"Fine," Nightwing said, "If you are assuming responsibility for Solor, he can stay. But, I will warn you, Edward, and I do not give a damn what you are: If Solor cannot control himself, you both will be out. I will hold you responsible."

Edward sighed. He really did not want to get into a prolonged battle of wills over Solor.

_Is my judgment already clouded by this 'hatchling'?_ Edward mused.

It didn't take too long for the others to eventually make it back to Titan's Tower. When they arrived, Edward and Solor were shipped to the medbay immediately, with Starfire offering to take first watch to make sure that Solor would not wake up angry. Edward was in no condition to fight if the younger dragon saw him and attempted to finish what he started, and Starfire was supposedly the only one strong enough to hold the bronze skinned dragon back until he could calm down... or be sedated. Whichever could more easily done.

Cyborg gave her an elephant tranquilizer, just in case.

Silence permeated through the medbay as she looked at the younger dragon with nothing but pure hate. How could he be allowed to live when she had seen what that power can do? Even with those scales, Edward was seriously damaged by the light... as Solor had warned.

She shook her head, trying to get that thought out of his head. He was a monster! He didn't deserve the benefit of the doubt! He was just as bad as Malchior, if not worse! The only good dragon was Edward! So what if Edward provoked the younger dragon? So what if he had tried to back out of the fight? He was the one who gave into temptation, and attempted to kill the elder! He was nothing to them!

He was nothing but a troq.

As soon as the thought hit her, she immediately regretted it. No... he wasn't nothing. He was strong... stronger than he looked. And behind that calm face was probably the bubbling rage from... whatever happened to him to make him this way.

"K-Krein..." came the whisper, interrupting Edward before he could speak out to his friend. Both of them stared at Solor as his eyes slowly began to open, but from the look of them, he was still asleep. "K-Kreinyol... I... I'm so sorry..."

The two looked at each other, and Edward mouthed/questioned, "Kreinyol?"

Starfire merely responded by pointing to herself and mouthing, "counterpart". Edward nodded silently.

"M-my K-Kreinyol", he said slowly, his face slowly twisting into one of pure sorrow. His grey eyes became watered with unshed tears, before quickly being covered by his claw. "You were wrong about me... S-Slade w-was r-right... I am a monster."

The two conscious Titans stared at each other, jaws agape. Solor saw himself as a monster? Was that why he was so proud and arrogant? Was he afraid that he was truly a heartless monster?

Solor began sobbing in his sleep, his body wracked with emotion, and for the first time, Starfire began to take pity on the younger. Edward said nothing, but seemed just as concerned as he had been before. They listened in case he spoke more, and were not disappointed with what they heard.

Starfire went to Solor, but, was stopped by a look from Edward.

Apparently, in his dream, he was beginning to confess everything to his Starfire. He spoke of the day his mother watched her eggs hatch in delight, only to hear from another dragon that they would die soon and that her time was coming close to an end. How in his rage, he attacked the much larger and more powerful dragon, and lost. How he discovered it was the leader of the Death dragons, and how he became banished because of it. And how Slade attempted to force him to join his side, only to call him a monster when he showed his true form.

By the time he had settled into sleep again, the princess of Tamaran was in tears, and Edward was watching with both concern and anger in his eyes. True, Solor did make mistakes, but if that was the burden that he was holding in his heart... then he definitely did not deserve to be called a monster. Everything he did, whether the others saw it as arrogant and violent or not, it was to prove that he was just as... human, for lack of a better term, as the others were.

The two stared at each other once more, and nodded in agreement, though no words were said. Solor's words were to be kept secret.

Edward pulled Starfire into his arms to comfort and calm the young princess as he saw Solor in a whole new light.

_He's as troubled of a soul if I've ever seen one, and, I shall apologize to him as well. I crossed the line with this one,_ Edward thought, blocking his thoughts from Raven. She'd understand why.

XxXxX

In another universe, Starfire sat up straight, feeling something she never felt before.

She had been dreaming when she saw her best friend, crying. When she asked what was wrong, he said that he was a monster. She tried to tell him otherwise, but he told her that he did not deserve to be friends with her, and that was why he left her.

And now, she felt so sad... but it wasn't her sadness.

Raven entered the room, looking as concerned as she could be. "You okay?" she asked, although she knew the answer.

"Friend Raven, it has been two days, and nothing we do is working. Solor remains lost in another dimension, and despite your search, you cannot seem to find him! What if he is hurt? What if he is scared, and alone, and surrounded by nothing but vicious monsters that are trying to eat him?"

Raven sighed, walking over to Starfire and pulling her into a hug. That was something she never did, so Starfire let out a small "eep" at the sudden contact. But she soon relaxed, and sniffled a bit as she returned the hug.

"We'll find him", she said. "For his sake, he better not be hurt, or I'll kill him when I find him."

Starfire understood the humor, and couldn't help but giggle a little at that. "Thank you, Raven... you always know what to say."

Raven nodded, and let Starfire go. "Go back to sleep, Star. I'll continue the search tomorrow, and I promise, I won't stop until I find him."

Starfire nodded, and lay back down on her bed. "Just wait, friend Solor", she whispered, yawning as she closed her eyes. "We will find you."

As she slept, she failed to notice the little tear starting to form above her bed.

XxXxX

In a remote location, nothing but shadows could be seen. What could be heard however was a different stories. Many different grunts, moans, and cries could be heard, sounding human, alien, and everything in between. Monitors flared up, showing the fight between Solor and Edward from earlier that day. As Solor unleashed his ultimate attack, a hiss of pleasure echoed throughout the cave, causing some shrieks of desperation to be heard in the background.

"A Light user, huh?" a slithery voice asked. "He will make a fine addition to my collection..."


	5. Kreinyol Arrives

**Chapter 5**

**[Next morning]**

Edward had spent a restless night going over what had happened during and after the sparring match. He actually felt guilty for taunting Solor as he did. It was all fun and games until he brought up Solor's ancestors, then, it as the others would quip: Shit just got real.

Solor's reaction was what Edward wanted, but, Solor's dream was not what he or Starfire wanted or expected. They were witness to a proud dragon's lowest day. He had not told them of why he was with his universe's Teen Titans. But, in his sleep, his guard was completely gone. Edward and Starfire knew that they could not tell the others unless Solor said something.

His wounds had taken longer than "normal" to fully heal, but, that wasn't of concern to Edward any longer. Even if they would take longer to heal, it didn't salve Edward's conscience.

As he lay there, keeping tabs on Solor and hoping that the younger dragon could be reasoned with when he recovered from that attack he used, Solor stirred more in his sleep, but, Edward's passive senses told him that Solor was calmer.

[I think I blew it, Raven,] he said to his wife.

[You think? Edward, his anger at you was incredible. I thought my father was capable of great anger, Solor would put Trigon to shame. I know you wanted to get a rise out of Solor to see that weapon of his, but, the cost was too high. He may never trust us … or you now,] she reprimanded him.

[I know,] Edward replied sadly, [I have to hope when he wakes up that he's at least willing to hear my apology. He's had a rough life, apparently, especially recently. I wish I could tell you how I know this, though.]

[I sensed Starfire's hatred of Solor for a while, but, it was overwhelmed by Solor's emotions, even in his dream. I think, for the first time in his life, his pride's been broken. I would advise extreme caution when he wakes up. Then again, he's calmer now. I think his dream was the only way for him to safely release the stress he's been under,] Raven said.

[How are the other's handling this situation?] Edward asked.

[Well, Nightwing's still furious at the both of you, Cyborg is going over the readings he got during the fight. Beast Boy and Terra are still in shock, I think and, before you ask, I am worried,] she said.

[Well, Nightwing's going to have to deal with this. Ok, we don't trust Solor and he might have blown his only chance, but, I meant it: I will not allow this team to try to kill Solor because he lost his temper. You and I meditate to keep our emotions in check, and, if we can find some level of common ground…any level of that where trust can be accomplished, I will be pleased,] Edward said as Solor stirred.

[He's waking up, dear,] she said, [I'll get Starfire.] Star had gone to get some rest as she was badly shaken by Solor's subconscious confession.

Solor's eyes snapped open and saw Edward there.

"You bastard!" he snarled, "I told you I would not use that attack against you and you insulted my family! How dare you?!"

"Solor," Edward said, "Stop this, please. I want you to listen to me and hear what I must tell you before you decide to fight me again for keeps.

"I was wrong to say that about your family. Absolutely wrong and completely out of line. I am deeply sorry for insulting your mother and father and for the offense I have caused. I apologize to you and your parents and humble myself to ask for your forgiveness."

Solor's jaw dropped, "You're joking. No dragon would apologize."

"I am most serious," Edward said as Starfire walked in, "I am a proud Dragon in my own way, Solor. But, I am also human in my ways and man enough to admit when I am in error and humble myself to apologize.

"I regret that any chance of trust is likely gone."

Solor looked at Starfire and remembered her threat.

"You did not try to harm me?" he asked.

"Friend Edward wouldn't allow it, not-quite friend Solor," she replied.

"Why? I'm a monster!" Solor said.

"Look at me, man," Edward said, "You are no more a monster than I am. We might be angry at each other for various reasons, but, that does not make us monsters. We are both Dragons, albeit different species, we share a kindred spirit regardless of what happens. So, you have a volcanic temper that needs to be tamed. You haven't seen mine, yet. Not really. Raven calmed me down before I gave you the thrashing you had otherwise earned."

Solor looked like he wanted to say something and Edward paused to give him the ability to say it.

"We've evenly matched, Edward," Solor said, "I doubt that you could beat me unless I allowed you to."

"We certainly are evenly matched, Solor," Edward said with a friendly smile, "For a youngster, you fight very well. Your moves were well thought out and you're a quick thinker when you are not clouded by emotions. I really cannot find any flaw in your techniques now. If I had more time to see you in action … But, I do not know if you would like a rubber match."

Solor said, "I will think about it, Edward. But, I do owe you my life, looks like. In payment of that debt, and I cannot believe I am saying this: I accept your apology as you accepted mine."

Edward bowed his head and looked at Starfire.

"We'll leave you be, for now, Solor," Edward said, "I know you enough already that you desire some alone time. But, you're still welcome here."

"You're not kicking me out?" he asked.

"No, we're not," Starfire said, "Boyfriend Nightwing wanted to, friend Edward talked him into letting you stay. Please do not make us do the regretting."

"You won't need to regret it," Solor said, "Begone for now."

They left and headed towards his old room.

**[Solor****'****s universe ****– ****Titan Tower]**

Starfire was sleeping fitfully. She was missing Solor deeply since he was pulled from their sight two days prior and didn't see the small tear in reality that was forming over her head.

At first, it wasn't overly large, but, darker than a moonless night and darker than the deepest cave. It looked like Raven's dark powers, but, this oozed with pure evil.

It grew larger by the second and Starfire's hair started to be pulled straight up.

Within seconds, the pull had awakened Starfire and she screamed louder than she ever had before.

She dug her hands into the floor as Cyborg blasted her door in with his sonic cannon, damage to the door be damned!

The Teen Titans saw what was happened and Robin yelled, "STARFIRE!"

"You must get back!" Starfire said, "This feels like the same thing that took friend Solor!"

Starfire had to make the same painful choice that Solor made.

"Take care, friends," Starfire said as a tear fell.

She released her death grip on the floor and was sucked in, the tear in reality closing almost immediately.

Robin tried to grab her, only to be stopped by Raven's telekinesis.

The Teen Titans had lost two core members to Darkness.

**[Edward****'****s universe ****– ****Operations Room]**

The alarms started blaring wildly as Edward watched in disbelief as another tear in reality formed, this time, over the ocean.

"Another one?!" Edward asked as the other Titans, including Solor came into the room. For Solor, it looked like a nightmare repeating itself.

"Another tear of Oblivion," was all he said.

"We don't have much time," Edward said, "I'll be back."

"Go safe, Edward," Nightwing said, giving his unspoken approval.

Edward hit a button and the window pane slid up to allow him to exit quickly.

He dove out the window and formed his mini-dragon self before pulling out of the dive. He poured on the speed and was surprised to see Solor there keeping up easily.

"You're not authorized to be on a mission, Solor!" Edward yelled over the wind.

"I'm the only one with knowledge of these, Edward, so shut up!" Solor retorted.

Edward knew he did not have time to enforce his decision as his vision saw someone free-falling at terminal velocity towards the ocean. At that speed, impact would be like hitting concrete.

Next thing Solor knew, Edward had disappeared in a flash of light and several miles ahead, there was another flash of light as Edward emerged from teleport.

Edward did a doubletake as he recognized the person falling: Starfire!

"No way!" he muttered as he entered a dive to catch up with her.

As he got closer to the ocean surface, he realized that he would slam into the sea regardless of what happened.

He was able to pluck alt-Starfire out of the air and flipping around to let his back take the impact, hit the ocean with a serious splash. He covered the new arrival's nose and mouth and headed for the surface.

By then, Solor had caught up, smoke pouring from his nostrils as Edward broke the surface and took to the air once more.

"I take it you caught whoever it is?" Solor said.

"I did," Edward said, "Prepare yourself."

"Why?" Solor asked. Edward opened his talons and Solor said, "No, it cannot be! It's Kreinyol! My universe's Starfire."

"Solor," Edward said, "Grab hold of me or land on my back…NOW! I need to get her to the Med Bay and the fastest way is teleportation."

Solor was stunned into complying with the older Dragon and landed on Edward's back.

Edward teleported back to the Tower's roof and as soon as Solor got off, the others arrived to see what was happening.

Nightwing glared at Solor as if to say, "We shall discuss this later."

"Nightwing," Edward said, "Save it for later."

Their collective jaws dropped and saw alt-Starfire limp in Edward's hands.

"Yes," Edward said as he ran for the door, "It's Solor's Starfire."

"I will take her," Solor said.

Edward stopped and allowed Solor to take his best friend.

They all headed to the Med Bay and watched as Solor put alt-Starfire…Kreinyol on the first bed.

Edward punched up Starfire's baseline and the unit started beeping slowly.

"Oxygen," he said, "10 Liters per minute, 100%." Cyborg got the needed hookups and they got Kreinyol setup.

"Her heartrate is lower than I'd like," Cyborg said.

"She will be the OK?" Kori asked.

"She should be," Edward replied, "Everyone except Solor…out!"

They left to await word on their newest guest.

"She may be out for a while, Solor," Edward explained, "And, if she's the same as our Starfire, she will want a friendly face, and I think you're the only one in this universe she will want to see."

"I swear that whoever did this shall feel my wrath," Solor said angrily.

"On that, I would totally support, Solor, despite our differences," Edward said.

"You saved her life, Edward," Solor said somberly, "Thank you."

"No problem," Edward said. He didn't want to admit it just yet, but, he was hoping the younger Dragon would want to work alongside the team, but, he was also a loose cannon, far angrier than usual.

The foundations were starting to build, and, if this Starfire had the same personality as the older one, she would be that person who would hold Solor's rage in check.

"Please call me ASAP," Edward said, "But, get your reunion out of the way, first. I'm sure that you and Kreinyol have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah," Solor said, "We … Wait a damn minute! How did you know?"

"Be patient," Edward said, "I promise to tell you when the time is right."

Solor growled, but, knew he had little choice in the matter.

Edward left Solor alone with his thoughts and to keep an eye on his Starfire. She wasn't badly injured in the fall as Edward took the brunt of the impact.

**[An hour later]**

Kreinyol opened her eyes slowly, blinking against the light of the med bay.

"Where am I?" she said.

"Hi, Kreinyol," a voice said.

"I'm dreaming," she said, "I thought I heard friend Solor, but, he is gone."

Solor said, "Kreinyol…It's not a dream."

She looked and as her eyes focused, she saw Solor.

Tearing the oxygen mask off and leaping into his arms, she merely cried. Then again, for the first time, Solor was also crying and he didn't care if she knew or not.

They hugged each other for a LONG time. Solor's rage at the situation temporarily forgotten, he allowed her to release her pent up feelings before he had to tell her what was going on.

"Are you home?" she asked, "Was I dreaming being sucked away?"

"No," he said, "You were not dreaming. We're not at our Tower."

She looked around and said, "We are in the Bay of the Healing, though. Are we not in the Tower?"

"Kreinyol," Solor said, "We were sucked into a Tear of Oblivion. It's very powerful and dark magic. We're no longer in our home reality."

There was a knock on the door just then.

"Come in," Solor said grumpily, "make it quick!"

The door opened to admit Edward.

"I see our new guest is awake," he said.

"Eeep!" Kreinyol said and fired off a starbolt at the stranger. Edward dodged the blast easily.

"Easy, Starfire," he said, "No need to be firing off the starbolts. I'm not going to harm you."

"What is going on?" she asked, "I do not know you, yet, you know my Earth name."

"I'm Edward Barnes," he said, "as hard as this will be for you to believe, I've known you for a long time on this world. I will assume that Solor told you what happened to some degree."

"Are you a friend?" she asked.

"In this reality, you are my honor sistor," Edward replied, "But, I think you'd better sit down. I promise, I am here in peace.

"Come on in, Titans."

The others entered carefully. Kreinyol looked at the team and realized that Solor was indeed telling the truth.

[Easy, hon,] Raven said, [She's not sure if this is a dream or not.]

Solor noticed that Raven was talking to Edward telepathically and said, "It's damn rude to use that right now! Whatever you got to say, say it aloud."

"My apologies," Edward said, "Computer, lights to full, please."

The lights had been reduced to a low setting, but, as they came up, Kreinyol shrieked as she saw Nightwing.

"No! I cannot be in Warp's future!" she cried.

"Kreinyol," Solor said, "Calm down. You know everyone except Edward. They are older, yes, but, only by a few years, not twenty."

Koriand'r said, "Friend Starfire, you will be the OK."

"You are me?" Kreinyol asked.

"Yes, friend," Koriand'r replied, "I am you and you are me. Not friend Solor tried to explain it to us."

"Why is he not your friend?" Kreinyol asked.

"He when he arrived," Nightwing said, "He tore down part of the forest and injured Edward here. Yesterday, he could have killed Edward in a sparring match, that's why."

"I see," Kreinyol said sadly, "Friend Solor still has the anger."

"He tells us that you are his best friend," Raven said.

"That is true, Friend Raven," she said, still confused obviously, "You are still my friend?"

"On this world, Starfire calls me sister Raven," she said.

"Glorious!" Kreinyol said happily, but, then her face fell, "If I am here…how will our Raven find us and get us home?"

Raven replied, "If my counterpart is as resourceful as I was at that age, she will find a way, Starfire."

"Raven?' Kreinyol said, "You are doing the showing of emotion! And things are not blowing up!"

Raven smiled, "I'm glad you noticed. Yes, I am able to show emotions without damaging things, but, sometimes, my powers still cause damage, mainly when I am angry."

"That is still wonderful, Raven," Kreiyol said, "You are the happy?"

"I am," Raven said, "Here time is different. We're older."

"I see," Kreinyol said, "How much older? I see friend Terra is older, and Robin is not Robin anymore."

"Not much, Kreinyol," Solor said, "They are five of your years older. Please, how are the Teen Titans doing?"

"Friend Raven is searching for us even as we speak. Friend Robin is the worried, as is everyone else. Friend Terra caused the sliding of the rocks," she replied.

Tara snorted, "Taught her control, huh?"

"Enough, Tara," Edward said quietly, "Their Terra is at the stage you were a year and a half ago."

"You have the control?" Kreinyol asked.

She nodded, "I apologize. Yeah, Edward and the others taught me after something happened that I hope never happens to your Terra."

"Please," Kreinyol asked, "What happened?"

"Slade," was all she could say before leaving suddenly. Beast Boy, who had been watching, went out to comfort her.

"This universe's Slade was able to turn her against us," Nightwing said, "We defeated her, but, Slade beat her badly as well. When she fought back, her powers triggered a volcano and she was covered in stone."

"Oh," Kreinyol replied, her face dropping, "How did she do the recovery?"

"It was Edward who realized she was still alive and we were able to revive her," Cyborg replied, "Slade is a real touchy subject still."

"Then we must find the Slade and teach him a lesson!" Kreinyol said fiercely.

"No need," Edward said, "She got the revenge with my help and Robin's as well. He will not be a problem again."

"She killed him?!" Kreinyol asked, shocked that a Teen Titan would stoop to killing.

Nightwing shook his head, "No Starfire. He died in prison."

She nodded, "That is good. We should not do the killing of enemies."

Cyborg said, "Yeah, she's one of us, all right."

"Titans," Edward said, "Might I see you in Ops? Solor and Kreinyol need time alone anyway."

The older Titans followed Edward out and they all headed for Ops.

"The other Starfire will be the OK?" Koriand'r asked.

"She's tough," Edward said, "She's just younger, but, I dare say, as experienced as we are. The thing is that our history has unwound totally different than hers and I don't think it's wise to get her hopes up in case they are able to return."

"What about you trying to return them?" Beast Boy said.

"Doubtful at best," Edward said, "I had Raven with me that time and it was our combined abilities that got us back from Trigon. Nothing more, and if you remember, she almost died. Their universe is also too similar to ours. I could try to teleport there, but, there's a good chance I would merely reappear in our own pasts at the same time of Star's transformation period. I do not think it will work."

"What about Solor?" Nightwing said, "Is he still dangerous?"

Edward shook his head, "Not as dangerous. He's got a tie back to his universe he never thought he'd see again. His Kreinyol will help keep him centered, I think. I'm not at liberty to explain more."

"And I am not at the liberty, either," Koriand'r said.

"Why not?" Nightwing asked.

"We can't tell you," Edward said, "Suffice it to say that he had a bad dream overnight and Starfire and I learned some things about him. He does NOT know that he was talking in his sleep and I am giving him the same right of confidentiality that I give everyone here. I just cannot tell you guys. Starfire won't either. I'm sorry."

"If it's something that affects the team, we have a right to know!" Nightwing said.

"No," Edward said, "You do not, Richard. I do not tell the team what you have told me in confidence, even when I know it might affect the others on this team, including your girlfriend. Raven doesn't even pry when she knows I am in counselor mode and she's my wife! So do not expect me to not extend that courtesy to Solor even when he's unaware of it and I would rather he not be told."

Nightwing realized he might be pushing too far as Edward rarely used his given name and twice in the space of 24 hours was a very rare event. Then again, he and Edward normally didn't bump heads.

"Calm down, guys," Raven said, "Arguing isn't going to get us anywhere."

Raven didn't want to admit it, but, she was having a hard time fighting off the emotional influence from her friends and the two guests. So was Edward, but, he was plagued by a memory…

**[10 hours ago ****– ****Med bay]**

Edward and Starfire were watching over Solor after their sparring match that forced Solor to drain his powers in one mighty blast of light.

He was stirring in his sleep and it was obvious that he was having a bad dream.

"K – Krein" Solor said in his sleep, "K - Kreinyol. I – I'm so sorry…"

Edward looked at Starfire and mouthed the word "Kreinyol?"

Starfire pointed at herself and whispered, "Counterpart." Edward nodded.

"M-my K-Kreinyol", Solor said slowly, his face slowly twisting into one of pure sorrow. His grey eyes became watered with unshed tears, before quickly being covered by his claw. "You were wrong about me... S-Slade w-was r-right... I am a monster."

Edward and Starfire were equally shocked by that.

Edward thought, _Is this why Solor is so prideful and arrogant? Is he struggling to overcome not just his prejudice, but, to learn what it is to be human?__ Or is he convinced that the others of his universe are right? I fear I have made a grave mistake in provoking him. He needs our help and we__'__ve only shown him fear and contempt. I hid from that so damn long and now instead of showing the same trust my Titans show me, I go ahead and reflect all that onto him. Had I not met the people I did when I was his relative age, I might be exactly like Solor._

Starfire was also thinking, _Can not-friend Solor become friend Solor? He attacked and hurt friend __… __no, Brother Edward not once, but twice, even after I warned him not to. Here I am, thinking he__'__s no better than a troq__…__a nothing because of his nature. He__'__s a dragon as well. He is full of the pride and the arrogance of other races who hate Tamaran._

Their thoughts were interrupted as Solor started sleep-talking again.

He expressed his joy when he became a big brother when another brood of eggs had hatched, only to have a Death dragon arrive and say that the hatchlings were not going to survive and that his own mother was nearing the end of her life.

He told his Starfire that in his rage, he attacked that Dragon and lost the fight. He told of his humiliation when he found out that he attacked the leader of the Death dragons and how he wanted Solor killed for the offense. How his father pleaded for his son's life and that the Circle decided not to execute Solor, but, to banish him indefinitely.

By then, Solor was sobbing in his sleep. He told how Slade had tried to force him to be his apprentice and that when he revealed his true form to Slade…Slade called him a monster.

Solor eventually calmed into a deep sleep, but, Starfire was crying softly as Edward held the Princess. His eyes glowed yellow in unspoken anger as well as concern.

They looked at each other and knew that what they heard must remain a secret. They also realized that was why Solor was so full of anger and rage.

No…Solor was not a monster in the two Titans' eyes. Starfire felt pity towards him as the anger in her heart faded. She couldn't trust him or call him a friend, but, he was not an enemy, either.

Edward understood Solor's pain all too well. It was one of the times he did not like being immortal, but, it was his life's lot and he had to deal with it. Solor was too temperamental to fully trust, but, as Edward reflected, he also was prone to extreme levels of anger when it came to his adopted family and their well being. He understood Solor's anger towards those Death dragons. He suspected that the hatchlings had not survived and that quite possibly his mother had also passed.

Solor was, indeed, learning what it was like to be human. Maybe Solor was sent to Edward's universe by some Higher Power who knew that the key to healing this youngster (to Edward at least) was not going to be found in his universe? Edward knew that it was suddenly important to at least try to mend fences, even though it meant showing Solor humility in apologizing. But, how to help Solor if he was too full of arrogance to accept that help and without telling him until the time was right that he and Starfire knew…

He motioned for Starfire to follow him out the door.

"Kori," he said, "I know this goes without saying, but, what we heard in there, cannot be repeated, not even to Nightwing. Solor would never live down the humiliation. If we're going to gain a mutual trust, we cannot say a word. If we're to tell anyone, it's Solor first. He has the right to know at some point, especially if his Raven cannot get him home and he's exiled here."

"Agreed Friend Edward," she said, "We know why not quite friend Solor is the way he is. He is wearing the mask."

"I think you're right," Edward agreed, "Only he can remove that mask. It's not up to us to remove it. We know Beast Boy jokes to hide his inner pain, Solor uses pride and arrogance to hide his shame, but, I think it's also a racial trait of his species. I wish we could trust him to channel this rage in a better manner, though. I want to trust him, but, how can I? Or how can the team trust him? Granted, I asked for it this time, I should have left him alone about his weapon."

**[End Flashback]**

Nightwing said, "You OK, Edward?"

"Yes and no," Edward replied, "The physical damage is almost regenerated. But, I am deeply concerned."

"For Solor?" Nightwing said, "You shouldn't be. The only reason we're letting him stay is so he can get better. I would prefer him to be gone as quickly as possible."

"Why? Because he managed to put a hurt on me?" Edward said.

"That and he's not gone out of his way to prove he can be trustworthy," Nightwing replied, "He already proved he cannot keep his word."

"So, even if I provoked him, you'd rather accuse him of breaking his word? What happened to giving another chance, huh? How many times has Beast Boy messed up and he's still in this family? Raven freed Malchior and he tore through the roof of the Tower. She's still here. Terra betrayed the team to your worst enemy. She told him all your secrets and deactivated the security to let how many Slade-bots in? She tried to kill you all later. Yet, when she sacrificed herself to stop a volcano, you forgave her whole-heartedly. If I didn't know you better, I'd swear you're a damn hypocrite!" Edward said, anger beginning to tinge his voice, "I don't know if you noticed but, before he used that laser breath on me, he was keeping his word and stayed away from my wing joints, even when he had the opportunity several times."

"He's right, man," Cyborg said, "I recorded the entire battle and Solor was intentionally avoiding Edward's wing joints, even when Edward appeared to give Solor the chance to strike even a glancing blow, Solor refused to take the bait."

"Well, there were times in that spar when it was unavoidable," Edward said, "Solor had like three good opportunities to get those weak spots and did not."

"Yet, he still used that weapon against you," Nightwing protested, refusing to let that go.

"Yes, and I paid dearly for that!" Edward nearly shouted, "If I wouldn't have seen that coming and went to my silver scales, Solor might have done far more damage! He's absolutely right. That weapon he has is extremely powerful and he tried to back out of using it. You did NOT pressure him into using it by insulting his ancestors. If you want to hold someone to account…IT SHALL BE ME! You want to discipline me, fine, I'll accept that decision." He stormed off before Nightwing could recover.

"Dude, I think you made our friend angry," Beast Boy said.

"So what?" Nightwing said, "I have to look out for the whole team's well-being."

"Maybe you haven't noticed, man," Cyborg said, "But, Edward feels some sort of kinship with Solor, even though there's still a distrust. Maybe you haven't noticed how many times Edward had our backs and supported us. We're a better team with him on our side. I'm trying to be pragmatic here and I think something did happen a while ago that is causing him to lash out at us and I don't think it was because he got hurt. Edward's taken shots for us that would have put any of us in the Med Bay for a month, right? He's NEVER complained about that. He's never once complained about using his healing touch on any of us, even when Raven's powers could not finish the job. He goes out of his way to fix both meaty meals for us and vegetarian versions for Beast Boy and others and never once complained. But, when he is working on gaining the trust of another Dragon, we're all judgmental. It's either trust or no trust with you, man. There's no gray area. Fine, I get that Batman drilled that into your head. But, don't go all obsessive on us again.

"Also, Edward is wanting to trust Solor and we're not helping. He's a big boy, fine, and he's certainly capable of taking his share of lumps. But, we can't stand here arguing about it."

The others nodded and that told Nightwing that he was in a losing round.

"When you and Edward are done having the pissing contest," Raven said coldly, "Come get me. Until then, leave us alone, Nightwing."

"And you may sleep on the couch, Teammate Nightwing." Starfire said, "I believe I shall share my quarters with my counterpart."

"Ouch!" Beast Boy said after Starfire and Raven walked away, "Demoted to teammate again."

"Stuff it," Nightwing said.

**[Med Bay - 5 minutes before]**

Solor watched as the older Titans left, glad for them to be gone. He hated having their prying eyes watching his every move, waiting for him to screw up and end up on the streets or in a cave somewhere, away from the comforts he was used to. He turned to his Starfire, who was now looking at him warily.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You look... older", she said. "How long have you been in this altered time-stream?"

Solor blinked, then realized his folly. Starfire was seeing his altered human form, and as far as she knew, Solor was still relatively human. He sighed in anguish, realizing he was going to have to tell her the truth. "Krein... I have only been here for a couple days myself. I have the ability to alter how I look, and am not bound to one human form." As if to prove this, he suddenly morphed, and began looking like a fully fleshed out Cyborg, then shifting back to his original form, the one that Starfire was used to seeing.

She frowned at this, sensing there was a story behind it. She crossed her arms and pouted a bit, already getting ready to use her secret weapon around him.

The patented Puppy Pout.

The minute he saw her lips pursing slightly, he quickly stopped her, closing his eyes and blushing slightly. "No, do not dare! You know I cannot handle those eyes when you do that!" He looked away, muttering, "I was just about to tell you the truth, anyway, so that was pointless." He sighed, and looked at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. "Starfire of Tamaran, you are my best friend... my first friend since my banishment, and there is a lot I must tell you... but I must ask something of you first... are you afraid of me?"

That question made her gasp. "Friend Solor, you know I am not! I know you are powerful, and could cause a great deal of damage to this city, if not the world, if you did not keep your anger in check. And I know you have a good heart deep down that the others have never seen. So, Solor, I am afraid for you, but not of you."

Solor let out a sad smile, as tears began to shed in his eyes. "Do not be so certain", he said, before beginning to tell of his story.

He told her about the day that his mother gave birth to an entire brood of dragons, and how he was so excited to become a big brother.

He told her of the Death dragon that exterminated his dreams by telling them that the young hatchlings would not survive, and neither would his mother.

He told her of how he attacked the dragon in his rage, unable to come to terms with the truth.

He told her of how he lost the battle, and was banished for attacking a member of his ruling government, the Circle.

He told her of how Slade tried to recruit him, and called him a monster when he showed his true colors.

He told her of his first reaction when he came to this world.

He told her about almost causing permanent damage to Edward before passing out here.

After a long hour of explanation, with nothing but silence being Kreinyol's reaction, Solor finished. "Kreinyol... I am afraid that the Solor you believe I am... the human you made friends with... was nothing but a lie. I am a dragon. I have walked our earth for almost 8 centuries. And... I am... nothing... but a monster."

As soon as the words were out, his head snapped to the side as he felt her hand against his cheek, slapping him and stunning him temporarily. When he turned back at her, he couldn't help but feel even worse.

Kreinyol was crying.

She suddenly latched onto him, pulling him into an ever tighter hug than before. This time, there was no chance of him escaping... not that he would try, anyway. He heard her sobbing into his shoulder, and the sound of her tears broke his heart, so much that he felt his own tears threaten to fall.

Then she began to hum.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Just like that, Solor felt all of his pain wash away, and he was so relieved that he let the tears fall. All the while, he silently shook with sorrow as she continued to hum for him, a soothing melody that no doubt her k'norfka sang to her when she was upset or scared. He listened intently, putting it to memory, in case something were to happen that he'd need to calm her down for once.

Finally, after five minutes, Kreinyol moved back, smiling at him. "It is okay, Solor. It must have been painful, keeping that secret for so long."

Solor couldn't help but grin, and got up. He decided that she had enough here, and was probably starving. He lifted her up, bridal style, eliciting a small "eep" as she began to protest.

"Friend Solor, I can walk!" she cried, blushing madly.

"Tough. You almost drowned today; I am not letting you do anything on your own for a full day. I am taking you to the kitchen, and if I have to knock you out in order to carry you, I will."

Kreinyol pouted a bit, but in truth couldn't be any happier. She complied finally, wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing him to carry her. She was just happy that he was safe, and not being eaten by savage monsters.

Solor carried his Starfire through the tower, remembering the way to the kitchen without any difficulty whatsoever. Once there, he suddenly remembered that the Tower wasn't really empty, as he saw Edward on the couch and Raven joining him. Both turned their heads to see who opened the door and were surprised to see the newcomers... or more specifically, the violent younger dragon carrying his Starfire as if she was a child. Before anyone could say anything, Solor glared at Edward and Raven, as if challenging them to make a smart remark.

Needless to say, both decided it was probably best to stay silent.

Kreinyol noticed the glare, though, and spoke up. "Solor, we are guests in their tower. It is rude to do the glaring."

Solor looked at Kreinyol, surprised, but sighed. "Fine. But if _anyone_ says anything, I am going to dropkick them out of the window", he said, looking over at Edward when he said _anyone_.

"I wasn't going to say anything", Edward said, smiling slightly.

"Sure you weren't", he muttered before carrying his Starfire to the table.

"Are you sure she should be in here?" Raven asked. "She almost drowned today."

"Kreinyol is a big girl", Solor answered, while the princess remained silent, wanting to gauge the interaction between her friend and the elder Raven. "Sitting cooped up in that room for too long will probably do more harm than good."

"If she's a big girl, then why are you carrying her?" Edward piped up.

"Because she almost drowned today, Edward. Pay attention", Solor replied, getting the most humorous stares in response. Kreinyol couldn't help but giggle, deciding that as long as Solor could control his anger better, everything would be okay.

Raven, meanwhile, looked rather amused at Edward's downright confused expression. "How the hell does that logic make sense?" he asked her.

"He's a kid", Raven answered, giggling a bit. "His logic doesn't have to make sense."

"Hey! I am at least seven-hundred and twenty-nine years older than you!" Solor replied, sticking out his tongue. "If anyone is the child around here, it would be you!" Despite his tone, both of the elder Titans noticed the playful glimmer in his eye, something they didn't think he even had. "Now, if you shall excuse me, I need to make something for Kreinyol. You have plenty of mustard, correct?"

Edward decided to help him out, and got up. "Yeah, it's in the fridge. What are you going to make for her?"

"A banana pickle mint frosting pizza", Solor replied. "She and I actually like the mix of different tastes. In fact, in our world, Starfire usually cooks for me when I join the others for dinner." He shrugged. "Just repaying the favor."

Edward looked a little grossed out, but shrugged as well, figuring it was for Starfire, so it was bound to be a little out there. "Well, do you know how to fix a pizza?" Silence was his answer, and Edward chuckled. "Well, I can teach you, if you want."

"I would... appreciate it. I would rather not burn down the Tower in a pizza-making incident..."

And so, the two began to bond over making a pizza for an alien. Weirder friendships have been made in weirder situations.

XxXxX

More monitors, more discoveries. Edward's drastic save of the younger alien from another world was certainly interesting.

"Another dragon, huh? Unique to this universe and any other... he is certainly a prize worth having. But for the trap, I shall need the perfect bait. If anything, that alien will be the perfect bait for the Light user... I need something for the older one. But make no mistake... they will both be mine."


	6. Pizza, lunch and meditation

**Chapter 6  
[Titan Tower Kitchen]**

Edward found himself teaching Solor how to make a pizza and his passive senses told him that Solor and Kreinyol had talked. He knew that they needed to get some things out of the way besides a reunion and that the best way was to get the team out of their way. He was also glad to sense that Solor's anger levels had dropped a lot in the last 30 minutes.

He wasn't surprised to see a handprint on Solor's face for some reason. But, what was surprising was that Solor had obviously allowed his Starfire to slap him upside his arrogant head. To the much older Dragon, it showed him that there was a level of trust with Kreinyol.

When he and Raven saw him CARRYING Kreinyol from the Med Bay, that was a serious shock.

[I think we're misjudging Solor, my love,] Raven said.

[You will not get an argument out of me,] Edward said, [I got a feeling that he opened up to his Starfire and told her the whole story…what I can't tell Nightwing yet. That's Solor's story to tell at his pace. I am glad that she is not overly angry with him.]

[She's not angry,] Raven replied, [At least I don't think she is. Her emotional vibrations are the same as our Starfire.]

[One does not always need an empathic sense here,] Edward noted, [Sometimes, one needs to open their eyes to see. In this case, it's really obvious. There's a strong bond between them. Remind you of anyone?]

Raven laughed, [Us, silly.]

By then, Edward and Solor were in the kitchen. Edward had rather enjoyed their verbal sparring as well. If he wanted to carry Kreinyol and she was enjoying herself, Edward was not going to complain about it.

"Well," Edward said, "I usually make the pizza from scratch. It does take longer, but, it's worth it in the end. Nothing beats fresh ingredients."

He got out the flour, water and other vital things for the pizza and started mixing the dough, explaining to Solor what he was doing the entire time.

"I take it that you are not a cook?" Edward asked.

"I told you that already," Solor said testily.

"So you did," Edward replied, "Rae wasn't that good of a cook when I joined the team. Assuming that you ever get home, there may be a day when your Raven offers to make breakfast. Trust me, don't let her. If she makes pancakes the only one that will enjoy them is your Starfire. They will be burnt on the outside and raw on the inside."

"Like the incinerated _G'lorka_ roaches on Tamaran?" Kreinyol asked.

"I guess," Edward said, "I've not tried them and, not sure if I want to. Sorry."

She merely giggled, "I am not the offended. You have not been to Tamaran."

"Not your version of Tamaran," Edward said, "I have been to this universe's Tamaran."

"You have?" she asked, "How is my k'norfka?"

"Galfore is doing very well," Edward replied, "He rules Tamaran now."

"Why?" Kreinyol asked, "I thought my … counterpart… was in line for the throne?"

"She was," Raven replied, allowing Edward to work with Solor, "I suppose that there's no harm in telling you. In our history, Blackfire seized the throne before having you return to Tamaran to get married. You and some rather ugly creature, all green with several long tentacles for arms."

"I know of them," Kreinyol said, "They are not nice."

"You'll be ordered to marry the leader or Tamaran would be invaded. It was a trick, though. We found out it was all faked. Our Starfire challenged Blackfire for the throne and actually won. She exiled her sister and then stepped down, naming Galfore as Emperor."

Kreinyol said, "Galfore is a capable man, I know he would rule with a fair and loving hand. Tell me, please, what happened to the Blackfire of this universe."

"She is sitting in prison, hopefully for a very long time," Edward said.

"You and Solor have not reached that part of your timeline and it's important that the two of you, if you reach that, not reveal anything to the other Teen Titans," Raven said.

The pizza lesson continued as Edward figured it would be wiser if he did the pizza crust tossing. Solor probably didn't need the humiliation of wearing the dough, he figured.

"If you don't mind, I'll toss the dough, Solor," he explained, "There's a trick to this and if it doesn't go right timing wise, you'd wear it. While it might be funny to us, you'd not like it much."

"Like you've never worn the dough," Solor retorted.

"Oh, I have and gotten laughed at," Edward replied, "Here, it's not bound to happen." He pointed a flour covered thumb towards Raven.

"Yeah, I tend to protect my mate from those foibles," she said with a giggle.

"New Friend Raven," Kreinyol said, "You're the married?"

"I am," Raven replied. She got up to retrieve the Blu-Ray of the ceremony.

[Honey, she doesn't know what I am, yet,] Edward said, [I think she just found out about Solor being a dragon. I don't want to shock her too much unless I have to.]

[She's the same Starfire we know, dear,] Raven countered, [She's exactly how I remember her from the same time period. We're used to the less naïve older Starfire, but, she'll be OK with knowing that there are a couple of Dragons here.]

Solor nudged Edward, "Didn't I tell you it's kind of rude to do the telepathy?"

"Solor," Edward said quietly, "There are times when it is necessary to use the mind-link. Kreinyol doesn't know I am a dragon. I'm not sure if it's wise to let her see that, just yet."

Solor nodded, "I see what you mean. I just told her my story and, well, she's accepting of it. But, she did disagree on one thing…My being a monster."

"Solor," Edward said, "I'm not blind. I can see that you actually do have a kinder heart than you let on. Hatchling, you're no more a monster than I am."

"I'm not a hatchling!" Solor objected only to see Edward chuckle.

"Hey, don't take that personally," he said a moment later, "I like to kid around with people I like."

It took a moment for Solor to realize what Edward was saying and bowed his head.

"Why?" Solor said, "I've been nothing short of a …what is it that Starfire said about Beast Boy?"

"A clorbag?" Edward prompted.

"Yeah," Solor said.

"Listen," Edward said, "Despite that we've not gotten off to the best of starts on certain levels, does not mean that I would not overlook those. OK, you found a weak spot on me. That regenerated pretty fast. I made you angry enough to use that laser beam weapon on me. That really hurt and you are correct, it's a powerful and potentially very destructive weapon. Should I hold a grudge? When I was your age, I most certainly would have. But, I have the benefit of nearly 3,000 years of experience. You do not have that, yet. If your temper doesn't get you killed first, I think that you will get this same level of experience. Right now, I am your _only_ advocate in this universe. My Starfire is confused as to her feelings towards you. Nightwing is dead set on kicking you out and the others, I can't gauge their feelings.

"But, what Rae and I saw a few minutes ago? I dare say had the others seen it, it would have gone a long way to smoothing over any troubles. I'm very, very pleased here with this gentler side.

"You mentioned that a year ago, you would have used your laser on me at the first meeting?"

"In a heartbeat, Edward, you presented a worthy challenge at the time," Solor replied, "I've…changed since my banishment."

"I see," Edward said, "Might I assume the reason literally dropped in 3 hours ago?"

"Yes," Solor said.

"You're doing fine, then," Edward said, "Give the other Titans a chance to see this new you that I'm seeing and they'll come around."

"Can I ask a question?" Solor asked as they were finishing with the dough. Edward had been tossing it the entire time!

"I guess," Edward replied.

"Is Nightwing still an ass?" Solor asked.

Edward did a double-take and that was enough to break his concentration. The dough came within millimeters from being all over Edward, except Raven caught it with her powers.

Solor actually broke out laughing at Edward's reddened face.

"Yuk it up, wise guy," Edward said, "Would your version of Raven done that?"

"Probably not," Solor said, "She tends to stay in her room a lot, reading. Beast Boy thinks she's, well…"

"Creepy," Raven finished as she levitated the dough onto the pizza stone.

"Yeah," Solor said, "She's not one to really let herself have fun. I hope she's all right."

"Our friend Raven is the OK," Kreinyol said, "She is trying to find out where we're at even now."

Raven smiled a little, "As well she should. I know I would be going through every thing I could think of to try to find Edward if he disappeared."

"You already did that, hon," Edward said, "It's OK to tell our guests.

"But, before I forget to answer you. Yes, Nightwing can still be an ass at times and we do butt heads. I take it Robin is obsessive and a pain in your side?"

"I hate his guts," Solor said, "He's pompous, full of himself and stubborn. He went all obsessive with Slade six months ago."

Raven said, "He did the same here. He almost destroyed the team with his lack of trust. We basically ripped him a new one, except our Starfire who was merely wanting to understand."

Kreinyol replied, "Agreed, friend Raven. Robin is sometimes the not nice and acts like a clorbag. Friend Solor got the angry and quit the team a couple of times."

"I bet," Raven said, "He's mellowed out somewhat, but, he's been stubborn lately."

"To me," Solor said, "He's still an ass and I have to keep from tearing him apart."

"Don't," Edward said, "If you did that, you would have an angry Batman to worry about and that could turn your world's Justice League against you. They would only see you as a monster needing to be put down."

"I would dare them to try!" Solor snarled, "They would taste Solor's wrath!"

"Kick it down a notch there," Edward gently admonished, "I am only telling you this to help you gain further experience. To me, you're still a brash teenager who thinks he's invincible with he really isn't. I merely make an observation, nothing more."

"New friend Edward is the correct," Kreinyol said, then, she realized that Edward called a nearly 800 year old Dragon a teenager and her eyes grew wide.

"How old are you, new friend Edward?" she asked. He did a mental facepalm, but, wasn't going to lie to Kreinyol anymore than he would lie to Starfire.

"I'm about 3,000 years old," he replied. It was a good thing that she was sitting down as the color drained from her face.

"What in X'hal's name?" she wondered.

"I was not going to tell you until later," Edward said, "I am a Dragon."

"Are you the joking?" she asked.

"No, he isn't," Raven said, "He's an immortal dragon and someone I love very much regardless."

"He is not a monster?" Kreinyol asked.

"Far from it," Raven told her, "When you get to know him, he's probably the most human of any of us. He's kind, charming and … well." She turned an odd color.

"A good cook," Edward said quickly to cover her embarrassment.

Edward turned his attention to how to cook the pizza as it didn't have the standard things. Pickles, bananas and mint frosting presented an odd challenge. Should he use a tomato base or make it without the sauce? He knew that none of the ingredients, except the pickles, would withstand the heat of the oven well.

"Forgive me for asking, but, how does you guys cook this?" Edward said, "Our Starfire doesn't eat this variation much anymore."

Raven said, "Bake the crust, dear, and then put the other stuff on it cold is how Starfire used to eat those."

"Any tomato sauce and cheese or a white pizza?" he asked.

Kreinyol said, "Like an earth pizza, please."

Edward gave it some thought and assumed she meant with the tomato sauce and cheese.

He put together the pizza and explained how it was done. After checking the oven's temp, he realized that the bananas would probably be OK if the cheese was the uppermost layer.

"900 degrees?" Solor said, "That will burn the pizza!"

"Relax," Edward replied, "It'll be fine. Five to eight minutes in there instead of 30 should cook the dough, brown the cheese and not turn the other stuff to mush."

"The mint frosting?" Solor inquired, "Shouldn't that go on?"

"That will have to go on after I remove this," Edward said, "The heat would melt the frosting and possible cause that pizza fire you'd like to avoid. I could put out such a fire with my ice breath, but, the sudden cooling would likely ruin the pizza oven."

Solor let out the breath he was holding, "I see."

The pizza was put in the oven and Edward figured he might as well make some additional pies for the rest of the team.

"Rae," he said, "I could use some help here, please."

She got up and joined him in the kitchen. With their combined work, a large vegetarian pie was ready for Beast Boy. Edward was glad that the expanded Titans were visiting the Titans East or otherwise not available for a change.

Edward took the first pizza out of the oven and crossed his fingers. It looked, well, interesting, but, it was done.

"Let this cool a bit, Solor," Edward requested, "The mint frosting would still melt."

The vegetarian pie was set aside while Edward and Raven whipped up a couple of other pizzas. One was a super meaty version and another was a super supreme. All three went into the oven at the same time and Edward figured that he would allow Solor the honor of putting the frosting on theirs and to cut it.

He got the frosting out of the fridge and said, "Luckily our Starfire also enjoys this." He also retrieved the commercial sized mustard for the dual Tamaranians.

He retrieved a frosting spatula and said, "I'll let you put the frosting on, Solor."

"Thanks," he said, "I'd like that." He set to work with the final ingredient of the really odd pizza.

The other pies were ready as well and Raven used her powers to remove the pies.

Edward retrieved the pizza cutters and after allowing the new pizzas to cool slightly, sliced them up.

He set up the place settings and when he was satisfied, hit a button under the countertop that triggered a different alarm.

Kreinyol was startled by the new sound, as was Solor.

Edward and Raven both laughed for a moment.

"It's just telling the others that food's ready. They should be charging in any…" Edward didn't get a change to finish as Cyborg came racing in and took a deep sniff.

"Ya cooked pizza!" he said with a smile.

Kori was the next in, having glided from her room and saw the new pizza combo.

"I haven't had this in the ages," she said, sitting down next to her counterpart.

The others also drifted in and warily sat down. It was their actual first meal with Solor and Kreinyol and they just were not sure what to think.

Nightwing looked hostile, though.

[Nightwing best not cause a ruckus,] Edward said to Raven, [I know the other Starfire can hold Solor back, but, our Kori might have to hold me back!]

[Edward,] Raven said, [You have to keep a cool head here. If you stay calm, that will give Solor a better example.]

[That's true,] he replied.

Edward set out the various drinks: Herbal tea for Raven and himself, mustard for the two Starfires, milk for Cyborg and whoever else wanted it and soy milk for Beast Boy.

Edward took the center seat, providing a buffer if need be.

"This is our first meal with our guests," Edward said gently, "This is a good time to get to know them. Well, mainly Solor as his Kreinyol…the other Starfire…the Titans know well. This is a table where we can hopefully eat in peace and even if not as friends to Solor, I would like this to remain civil, as a favor to me as well as good common sense. Please, let's not stoop to, say, Gizmo's level with the insults."

Nightwing glared, but, didn't say anything as he grabbed a slice of the super supreme. Cyborg grabbed the mega-meaty one as the others picked slices of their choosing.

The meal went better than Edward expected, though. Solor, as opposed to his first two days, was cordial and civil towards everyone. He had to refrain from some more arrogant responses, especially with Nightwing, but, they could see that there was a major change in Solor's attitude even in the last few hours.

Nightwing was still upset that Solor raced after Edward when he left to catch Kreinyol, but, was cooling off after seeing the result.

"I shall clean up," Solor announced near the end of the meal.

"You are still our guest, dawg," Cyborg said, "And my momma taught me that the guests should not have to clean up."

Beast Boy, who had devoured his vegetarian tofu pizza said, "That was, once again, a great meal, Edward."

Kreinyol said, "It was glorious, new friend Edward." That got a giggle out of Starfire, of course.

"Yeah," Solor said, "Thank you for teaching me."

"You taught this guy?" Nightwing asked, not believing what he heard.

"I did," Edward said, the tone of his voice daring Nightwing to say anything else, "Since his Starfire arrived here by the same forced manner, he's changed somehow. He's much calmer and, Rae will tell you…His rage has dropped to a MUCH safer level. I would like to start trusting him. I'm not even angry at him any longer, even for disobeying an order. And, I would like you to at least try, Nightwing."

"You're biased, Edward," Terra said softly, but, without malice.

"Guilty as charged, Terra," Edward admitted, "Solor _is_ a dragon, very much like myself, so, no, I cannot be unbiased as I usually am. He was taken in by Kreinyol's teammates…her universe's Teen Titans when then came together and despite his pride and arrogance, they saw something in him that engendered trust. It was probably because he is on our side, people. I know that now and I've had a lot of time to think about it. He changed your counterpart's entire LIFE as well from what I understand. She will never become Slade's apprentice, never betray her closest friends and not be petrified."

"True," Terra said, "I envy her. She will get to lead the life that I could have led had I not been scared away." Once again, she was facing a stark reminder of her major mistakes.

Edward reached over and said, "No. Do not beat yourself up all over again, Markov! Remember: You have redeemed yourself, time and time again and justified the **trust** placed in you that you worked so hard to regain. Your life here is delayed, nothing more." Edward stressed the word trust to drive home to Nightwing that just maybe he was being too pigheaded over things.

"I get it," Nightwing sighed, "I see I cannot dissuade you, Edward. I will give Solor the same opportunities the others got."

"That's all I've been asking you for, dammit!" Edward said, "Wouldn't you react harshly if you were dumped someplace that you didn't fully know? Sure, to Solor, things look basically the same: Same Tower, basically the same TEAM, even down to having a Dragon here. You'd be confused and ready to shove bird-a-rangs up the first person who annoyed you Tuchus!"

Kreinyol asked, "Please, what is a tuchus?"

"Your butt," Cyborg said. That got a giggle out of both Starfires.

"I'm heading up top," Edward said, "I need to get some fresh air." He and Raven got up and headed for the roof to relax and meditate.

**[An hour later]**

Raven was in deep meditation, as was Edward when the door opened to the roof.

"I'll be damned," Solor said and actually smiled, "Edward is meditating with Raven. It's been a few days since I could try it."

He along with Kreinyol sat down. Well, he sat, she ended up hovering in the lotus position.

"Find your center," she whispered to Solor, as to not disturb Edward and Raven.

All four were chanting Raven's mantra over and over again in a few moments before Edward opened an eye and smiled.

_I see it, but, I don't believe it, _he thought,_ Solor is trying to meditate on things that have happened. Maybe trying to reconcile everything in his young mind. I meditate to calm my emotions and my chi, maybe his Raven was teaching him this as well. And, the last few days, I've needed to come up here and meditate in the sun's relaxing rays. My emotions are mixed towards Solor. The anger is gone, knowing what I know now. I know if I take too much pity on him, he would not appreciate it, at all. He would rightfully say that he doesn't need or want it out of pride. We're all like that at times, I think. He was so full of anger and confusion when he got here. Now, with his Starfire also potentially trapped here, he's got a reason to really work on his anger issues. _

_I have sensed that he is far more content and calm. This younger Starfire is the pin keeping Solor from doing something he'd regret. I'm actually glad that she is here to help smooth over this transition. Yes, she's the Starfire from 5-6 years ago, and certainly the same young woman who is downstairs with her boyfriend. Young, naïve, but, that's what endeared her to the Titans regardless of universe, looks like._

_She's had a positive influence on Solor. He's dialed back the whole huff and puff routine and at lunch, he showed that. He was polite and tolerant of Nightwing, who he has a lot of resentment towards, likely from his dealings with Robin in his universe. I wonder if she's even aware of this. I know Koriand'r is a lot smarter than she appears. Earth customs still confuse her, so, I can't fathom what she went through around her Transformation in terms of the culture shock._

_Solor didn't know how pleased Rae and I were to see him in such a good mood. I think he finally told her everything about himself. He let his mask fall and risked a lot in the process. I won't ask him, but, I think she gave a non verbal reply when he told her that he thought he was a monster. The hand imprint he could not hide, neither the obvious crying both did. It was about time that his façade crumbled and around someone he so deeply cares for who wouldn't judge him too harshly._

_He has a long way to go, though. Then, again, so will I if they are stuck here for a while. Richard has decided that Solor is a potential threat to the city, and, to be honest, he is still a threat. That's why we need to keep him here and under a close watch._

_The way he carried his Starfire into the room, though, spoke volumes. I kind of feel sorry for his Robin because, he doesn't realize that he has already lost her to Solor._

_Solor still has some lingering prejudices towards humans, but, I think that is going away and for a creature who is long lived as we Dragons seem to be, this is happening in the blink of an eye._

_He's not immortal, but, if I am reading the signs right, his species is naturally very long lived. I'm 3,000 give or take a few decades. He's nearly 800, but, his emotional development is that of a human teenager and he will have to understand that I am an Elder and that there should be a measure of respect shown. Maybe have him talk to David on the videophone at least?_

_Thing is that I suspect that he was actually kidding with Rae and I. He knows he can't literally knock me out of a window, so, I will have to think that it was in jest, and his playful banter with Raven was actually funny._

_His Starfire, though, is interesting. She's not really being affected by all the changes. Sure, she fired off a starbolt at me, but, that was probably more reflexive than a deliberate act. No harm, no foul. She's his rock, whether he knows it or not. Makes me wonder, though, if I would have taken Starfire instead of Raven if I had been with the team far earlier. Man, I can see the friction with Nightwing had that happened!_

Their thoughts were all interrupted by the alarms going off in the Tower.

"Blast it all!" Solor said as they got up and raced downstairs.

"It's Cinderblock," Nightwing said. He thought for a moment and said, "Edward, Raven, Cyborg, Terra, our Starfire and … Solor."

Solor raised an eyebrow, but, didn't say anything as they headed for the T-car.

"Solor," Edward said, "Please allow Cyborg to lead the mission. He's the second-in-command of the team."

"I gathered that already, old-timer," Solor shot back. Edward chuckled. He didn't mind the term.

"Alright, Hatchling," Edward said with a grin to show he was joking. Solor laughed as well.

They rode in silence to the scene and sure enough, Cinderblock was on a rampage.

"How many times do we have to put him away?" Cyborg said with a groan.

"As many times as he wants," Starfire said.

"You ready?" Solor said impatiently as his form changed to his fighting form. Edward shifted to his mini-dragon form and said, "I am ready."

"Titans, GO!" Cyborg said.

Edward started the fight with a serious lightning blast that struck Cinderblock, stunning him for a moment.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled as her powers were unleashed, sending a car at the opponent. It hit Cinderblock and crumpled.

She then wrapped him up in some light poles followed by Terra following up by burying him in a pile of dirt and rocks.

Solor used his green fire to heat the dirt to its melting point. That was followed by Edward's ice breath.

That didn't work as well as planned, though, as Cinderblock was able to break loose and the flying clumps went in all directions, forcing Edward to use his wings as a shield. Solor also had to turn away to avoid being hit.

The material also put the others on the defensive as Cinderblock had powered through the light poles that were binding him.

Starfire opened a barrage of starbolts as the dust settled followed by Cyborg's sonic cannon opening fire.

In the end, though, Cinderblock did not have much of a chance against the Titans strongest members plus one possible member.

The mission was over very quickly as the combined attacks finally forced Cinderblock to give up.

However, unknown to anyone else, there was another player on the field who watched the fight with interest through monitors from "parts unknown."

"Well, these dragons are certainly powerful. The older one seems to have a couple of breath weapons and seems to be attached to that gray women. I think she will do very nicely for the trap…so will the robotic man. I will have quite a haul…HAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	7. Honorary Titans and a long chat

**Chapter 7  
[Later that day]**

Cyborg had shown Nightwing the battle, such as it was, with Cinderblock and they had to admit that Solor was capable of fighting alongside the team. He and Edward had combined forces as well, Solor trying to melt the dirt Terra used and Edward trying to flash freeze it, only to see Cinderblock able to escape it.

Nightwing was at a crossroads and he knew it. Edward's protective nature had been triggered towards Solor for some reason and that would be hard to overcome. And this was _after_ Solor used his ultimate weapon against Edward.

He had a reason to allow Solor to go on that mission and his expectations were met. Solor did not give Cyborg any problems, and it seemed that the two dragons were on the same page for once.

Also, Nightwing's initial anger towards Solor was being undermined. Solor's attitude had settled down quite a bit, especially after his universes' Starfire had also been dropped in their lap.

The native Starfire's attitude had changed as well, Nightwing noted. She was less likely to want to blast Solor's head off his neck, but, was still not talking to him…and that bothered Nightwing. The last time she had gotten angry and "demoted" him to teammate they were on another planet and were almost killed, Cyborg had been dismembered, Beast Boy couldn't understand Cyborg's instructions and Raven lucked out and made some little friends who treated her like a goddess. This time…Nightwing was relegated to the couch as Starfire made good on her threat and offered to share her quarters with Kreinyol.

Finding that Solor allowed Edward to start teaching the younger Dragon how to cook was a surprise as Nightwing figured that Solor, out of sheer pride, would not accept help. Nightwing was equally surprised to see the two dragons, Raven and Kreinyol meditating on the roof of the tower.

Raven had not reported any major spikes in their emotional states, but, she was still annoyed at the leader of the team for angering Edward. But, she knew that if Edward were to really blow his stack and quit the team, they would see her leave as well. She knew that the Titans would likely crumble with the loss of at least two members. Terra and Beast Boy would likely quit as well, probably not right away, though. Starfire – their Starfire – would likely leave and go back to Tamaran. That would break Nightwing's heart.

So, Nightwing made a decision that he hoped he would not regret and went to find Solor.

He found Solor on the roof with his Starfire.

"Solor," he began, "May I speak with you?"

Solor thought about it for a moment and said, "Whatever you have to say, you may say in front of Kreinyol."

Nightwing nodded, "She would want to hear this as well. As of now, you're both Honorary Titans. You already have communicators that the AI sees as valid, and, I'd rather not anger Edward.

"Solor, I know in your universe, you're a founding member and I do respect that status. But, if you two are truly stuck here for good, then at the end of 30 days, and barring any major incidents, I will take a vote and if the others agree, you'll become full members.

"Starfire, we'll have to figure out a cover story since there's two of you now since the press will eventually see you in action alongside our Koriand'r."

She looked surprised at the revelation that he knew how to pronounce her Tamaranian name, then, remembered what Raven had said.

"Could I not be a twin to your Starfire?" she asked, "We are identical, even if she is older."

"Personally," Nightwing said after a moment, "I think that's a wonderful idea. I'm sure that our Starfire will like the idea."

Solor said, "That would work, I think. And, thank you for the opportunity to gain your trust, Nightwing, and for not yelling at me for tagging along with Edward earlier. He is unlike the dragons we have at home."

Well," Nightwing said, "He's been very adamant about wanting to help you. More like protect you. I'll admit that I was not pleased that you went with Edward, but, I will disregard that seeing the result. Edward certainly didn't voice an objection to me, so, far as I am concerned, he appreciated the backup."

"I do not need his protection!" Solor said.

"It's Edward's nature," Nightwing explained, "You should have seen him when he joined. He was overly protective of Raven and the others to the point we had to ask him nicely to let us operate as a team again and to let us watch each other's backs. Don't take it personally. Cyborg reminded me that he's never complained about the roles he plays here: Healer, Cook, Protector, Counselor."

"Counselor?" Solor said, "What is that?"

"He's our go-to guy when we have issues to discuss that we can't, for obvious reasons, see a head shrinker."

Both Solor and Kreinyol got the mental image of a guy LITERALLY shrinking heads and shuddered.

Nightwing actually smiled, "Not literally you two. Edward allows us to talk about what is bothering us and he has given his word that whatever is discussed stays in his room.

"I know I've been harsh on you, Solor. I'm sorry."

That took the younger Dragon by surprise. The Robin in his universe didn't apologize much. He did apologize when Slade tried to force him to be an apprentice, but, given that Solor was the victim of Slade's little gift, Solor was not as willing to forgive at the time. To see the older counterpart apologizing for being an ass stunned Solor.

"I am at a loss," Solor admitted, "Robin – the younger one – would not have apologized for doing what he thought was right. Nightwing, I do not like you. That's obvious. But, you've managed to hold the team together even with a dragon who says that he's as ill-tempered as I am. I am impressed. Apology accepted."

"You haven't seen Edward fully enraged," Nightwing said, "The couple of times Edward's gone there, those who triggered his temper have either died at his claws or teeth, or barely survived. I would watch out for his lightning. It's his primary range weapon and when he's well and truly pissed off, the power is pretty intense. But, it's not as powerful as that laser you can use."

"I tried to back out of using that," Solor said, "He goaded me by insulting my family."

"We were there, remember?" Nightwing said, "He made a mistake, and admitted that while you were recovering. He's accepted full responsibility for his actions and willing to take his lumps over it. I know it was in response to you insulting his first wife, but, that doesn't excuse it."

"No, it did not," Solor said, "However, he has already apologized and humbled himself. As I know he prevented Starfire from trying to kill me when I was defenseless, I have forgiven him in payment of that debt. He accepted my apology for calling humans filth, so, I returned the courtesy."

"He's had a change of heart. So has our Starfire," Nightwing said, "They both claim that something else happened while you were recovering, but, Edward tore me a new one for trying to get him to tell me more…And my Starfire had banished me from the bedroom."

"Then, you shall sleep there tonight," Kreinyol declared, "I will not let new friend Nightwing to sleep in a lonely room of darkness."

"No," he replied, "She is right. I will sleep on the couch this night."

Solor was concerned. Not for Nightwing, but, he remembered bits and pieces of a recent dream where he told his Starfire everything and was quite upset.

"Would you excuse me?" he asked and got up.

He went to look for Edward and found him in Raven's quarters.

"May I see you?" Solor asked, "Privately."

"Come on in," Edward said.

"This is Raven's room," Solor noted, "I should not be in Raven's room. She gets really nasty."

"Oh, she still does," Edward said, "It's all right this one time, though."

"One of the benefits of being her mate?" Solor asked.

"Among other things," Edward replied. He got up and guided the wary younger dragon into the room.

"See, nothing happened," Edward said, "Please, take a seat."

Solor sat down and asked, "You and Starfire were watching me the other day, correct?"

"After you used that weapon?" Edward asked.

"Precisely," Solor said, "I did try to tell you that the Blessing of Light was powerful."

"Some blessing," Edward muttered, "It took me four hours to completely regenerate and the scales that you blasted, I had to remove. They were charred. But, I do not think you are here to discuss that."

"No," Solor said, "I am not. I am here because Nightwing said you are the team's counselor?"

"I am," Edward said, "When a team member needs a friendly, yet impartial ear, they know that they can come to me with the utmost confidence that what is said between us, stays between us. I will extend that to you and your Starfire as well."

"I had a dream when I was recovering," Solor said.

"I know," Edward said, "That is how I know you have a different name for your Starfire. You were talking in your sleep, I'm afraid."

Solor looked angry, "And did you tell anyone else?"

"No," Edward said, "our Starfire was there and heard it, but, she will not say anything. I'm not going to humiliate you by repeating what you said when your guard was down, and neither will she. Nightwing demanded to know and I read him the riot act instead.

"I will say that our Starfire and myself saw/heard you reliving that dark day to your Starfire and the deeply hidden emotions finally coming to the surface.

"You need not worry about if we will blackmail you or threaten to reveal your innermost secret. I don't play that game."

"But, you know," Solor said. He wasn't angry, though. He was resigned to the fact that Edward and their Starfire knew.

"Solor," Edward said, "We are dragons, and, yes, that has clouded my mind a bit. But, I will tell you this: I do not wish to hear that you think of yourself as a monster anymore. I've seen how you care about Kreinyol, Raven and I saw that glimmer of joy in your eyes that was very revealing. Deep down, you've got a good heart. Your Kreinyol sees that. I see it, so does Raven now. I do not even think our Starfire is angry with you anymore. She is still very much the same young woman you carried into the kitchen.

"Your Starfire is fine, as well. You saw how she was protected before I hit the water. Yes, I was stunned, but, I was not about to let anything bad happen to her regardless. Her mouth and nose were covered before I hit the water, so, she would not have drowned in the time it took me to get back to the surface.

"I am pleased that your Starfire is all right, and your entire attitude has changed as a result. You worked with us to take down Cinderblock. You didn't even argue back when I asked you to led Cyborg lead and that said a lot to me.

"Finally, I noticed that you and your Starfire joined Raven and myself on the roof to meditate. Far as I am concerned, you and her are welcomed meditation partners. Raven and I talked and she has no problem teaching you or continuing where your Raven left off."

"You're not the same as my race," Solor said quietly, "You're not even acting like my father, yet, you are about his age."

"I have no reason to act as your father," Edward replied, "I would rather be your friend or mentor while you are here. Yes, I know your Raven could find you and Kreinyol at any moment and rescue you. But, if that never happens, you need friends regardless. Think about it, Solor. If you would like me to mentor you, I would be honored to do that, and, it would send a message to the others that I am extending a lot of trust and faith in you."

Solor thought about it for several seconds before extending his hand, "I accept."

Edward grasped Solor's hand and said, "I must warn you: I am strict, but, fair. So, if I end up chewing you, it is because it's needed. Don't take it too personally."

"I would not expect you to cut me any breaks, Edward," he replied, "I was a hard teacher for Terra and she at times hated my guts. But, she is a stronger fighter and has control over her powers. The Terra here probably did not like you guys much at times."

"Our Terra was scared off when Robin told he that he knew she had a lack of control and went right to Slade. Like I told you, she returned and was allowed to rejoin the team. It was a very slick plan as she was relaying all the intel she could to Slade. He got her so angry at the team that she almost killed them all when she betrayed them," Edward said.

"Why is she here, then?" Solor asked.

Edward replied, "She switched sides when Slade viciously beat her and her powers activated a volcano that could have destroyed the city. She sacrificed herself to shut it down.

"I wasn't with the team at the time, but, I heard that Beast Boy was rocked by her death. Only, she wasn't dead. She was imprisoned in a way I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Her essence was locked up in the statue she became.

"The day after I joined the team, we went to visit her and my innate abilities picked up her faint psychic vibrations. It took the entire team to come together to revive her. The team had already forgiven her by then."

"Where is Slade?" Solor asked, "He needs to feel my wrath!"

"He's in Hell," Edward said, "Terra killed him in self-defense, Raven's father revived him … long story there. Terra found out that he had returned and after she got over her shock and fear, we took him down for good. When she was done with him, he had broken ribs, legs and arms were likewise broken, and crushed man berries.

"He went to prison on many lifetime without parole sentences. He was killed in a prison riot.

"If you are rescued prior to Trigon using your Raven as a portal to enter, he will be your biggest fight ever. It will take a combined force of your Titans and your Circle to oust him if Raven is eliminated. And, make no mistake, Solor. He will likely remove Raven from the picture. In this universe, Trigon discovered what my rage is like and, like yours…It's not pretty. That's when I can tap into my powers to the fullest."

"They are nothing compared to my Blessing of Light!" Solor declared.

"Kick it down a notch," Edward said gently, "I don't think there's much of a comparison there, unless I am blasted by a huge power surge, like several hits with lightning."

"You absorb electricity?" Solor asked, "That's one on me, I'll admit."

"I can also replicate certain attacks. Like, when I am full of righteous fury, I can throw starbolts as well. And, something else, Solor…" Edward said, "I have not tested it, but, I may be able to do that Blessing of Light attack now. I would have to see if that happened. It's something I do not have control over regarding if I gained use of that weapon or not."

"Interesting," Solor said after a moment, "But, the Blessing of Light would drain you like it does me."

"Yeah," Edward said, "I gain the entire gamut there. That's why my fury at something must be righteous to use starbolts. I cannot just use them like my other breath weapons. I get the strengths plus weaknesses of those weapons."

"Would you be willing to show me how powerful your breath weapons are at some point?" Solor asked.

"I do not see the harm in that, the others have seen those in battle situations," Edward said, "Also, are you up for some additional sparring? I know our Starfire wanted a shot a while ago. She's still interested."

"I would like that," Solor said.

"Don't be surprised if it goes two on one," Edward said with a chuckle, "Then again your Starfire might even the odds in a hurry."

"She would even the odds, all right," Solor said, "Heck, this would be quite enjoyable."

"It would be," Edward said, "I'm no longer curious about your Blessing of Light. Once was enough for this Dragon. Far as I am concerned: You insulted my family, I insulted yours. Let's call that account settled, please?"

Solor replied, "That will work. Besides, you did apologize when you didn't have to."

"I wanted to, Solor," Edward said, "I had to swallow my pride because I should have respected your decision, period. You said No, and I forced you to anyway. I paid the price for my arrogance. You will understand some day."

"Oh, before I forget: Nightwing made me an honorary Titan," Solor said.

Edward smiled broadly, "That's wonderful news! And, yes, that is something to take pride in. It is also a relief to me. Nightwing took a while, but, as you heard at lunch, he realized that he would not be able to dissuade me."

"I can understand, I think," Solor said.

"Let's just say that I can be really stubborn at times," Edward said with a chuckle.

"I bet," Solor said, "I do have a question, though."

"I'm all ears," Edward said.

"According to Starfire, Nightwing's been relegated to the couch," Solor said, "I hope that's not really because of our arrival."

"Don't let that trouble you too much," Edward replied, "Our Starfire knows what she wants to do, and, even if she's angry with Nightwing – something I would not put past her to be honest – a trip to the mall usually results in her being happy. She'll let Nightwing back in pretty soon. If not, he still has his old room to use for plan B. Something tells me that the two Starfires will be sharing their quarters.

"I do wonder what we'll tell the media, though."

"They already talked about it. Kreinyol will say that she is Starfire's twin sister," Solor said.

"Luckily, they are identical. If someone got it into their head to do a DNA comparison, it's a 100% match," Edward said, "Heck, if something happened and they needed to donate an organ, say a kidney, to the other, there wouldn't even be a need for lifetime medications the match would be so perfect."

"Don't tell me," Solor said, "You're also a doctor?"

"I can act as a doctor, yes," Edward said, "In the 1950s, I served a short stint as a MASH unit. I happened to be there visiting an old friend when a lot of wounded came in and I was pressed into service. Then again, I couldn't sit back and watch either."

"You certainly care for the humans," Solor said, "Had I met you a year or two ago, I would have questioned why you help. But, seeing you rescue Kreinyol they way you did, I already have my answer."

"I'll admit I was stunned seeing her falling through that tear in reality," Edward said, "And while she probably would have survived, I was not about to take that chance. I would have done the same if it had been a stranger, though. That's because I've lived all my life among mortals. It took a long time to learn how to think like them and to know when to be a dragon and when to look like this."

"Seriously," Solor objected, "you did not go through your long life looking exactly like this."

Edward laughed, "You're correct. I had to alter my looks more times than you can count and keep on the move a bit. Sometimes, I would get lucky and be able to stay in one village or city in Europe for several years by artificially aging. But, other times, people started getting too nosy and I'd be forced to leave.

"Up until the last century, it was relatively easy to alter my looks to make sure that a person who I saw in one town would never recognize me if I moved to another village 20 miles away."

"How did you avoid wars or the plague?" Solor asked. He definitely wanted to learn about Edward now that hostilities were over.

"With great difficulty," Edward said, "Wars were one thing I could avoid easily enough, but, once the Plague broke out…That was nothing I could avoid. I had to stay put for fear of spreading it myself. I was not able to become sick, but, I could be a carrier of the Plague regardless. There were no sanitation methods back then, so, I was well and truly screwed for a long time. People did wonder how I was able to help and not get ill. I told people that God would protect me."

Solor sat deep in thought for several minutes before asking, "Could you show me how powerful your breath weapons are?"

"I do not see why not," Edward said, "I do not have to use them on you so the risk of you being hurt is fairly low. We can go back to the desert for this. We might as well do that sparring session there as well.

"Also, I noticed when we sparred last time, you seemed to disapprove of my providing transportation for the others."

"Well, it's beneath us to be like pack animals," Solor said.

"For you, maybe," Edward said, ignoring the insult, "For me, I do not mind. Sometimes, as you know being a Dragon, it's far faster to take wing. Cyborg, Terra, Arella and Jericho are not flyers. Terra is a partial exception given she can use her powers to levitate boulders to fly, but, for longer distances, I usually have her on my back."

"Who?" Solor said.

"Arella is our Raven's biological mother," Edward said, "Jericho is Slade's son."

"You allowed that slime's SON on the team?!" Solor exclaimed angrily.

"Solor, relax," Edward said, "Jericho is nothing like his late father. He's a very kind, considerate young man we are happy to have here. Unfortunately, he and Arella are visiting the Titans East for a while."

"Our Raven doesn't talk about her parents," Solor said.

"If she can rescue you, don't reveal anything of what I will tell you. Like I said, Arella is Raven's mom. Trigon the Terrible is her demonic father. That's why she has can not allow herself to feel anything. It's why when her emotions run amok, things tend to explode. Our Raven…I'll call her Rachel here…is more open with her emotions now. I know she partially explained that.

"In this reality, Raven did become the Portal and allowed Trigon to take over. Almost all life on Earth was petrified, except the original Titans. Do I remember any of this or was able to help in that fight? No. I wasn't in the area at the time and was petrified as well. I do not remember anything about that. Rachael said it was a good thing and from what I could get the other Titans to reveal, they're probably right."

"What does this Trigon look like?" Solor asked.

"I'll show you, but, we should go outside for the full effect," Edward replied.

They stepped out of Raven's room and located Nightwing to let him know. That way, the Titans wouldn't react to seeing a copy of Trigon outside their windows.

"Hey, Nightwing," Edward said, "Solor wanted to see what Trigon looks like. I figure that if he's rescued prior to his arrival, his Titans and fellow dragons know what's coming."

"Taking it outside, I hope," Nightwing said.

"Of course," Edward said, "I did not want to worry about the team getting into a battle mode over a false alarm."

"Thanks for the warning," Nightwing replied, "And, a good idea to let Solor know as well."

"It is a good idea," Solor said, "I might be cast out, but, if they know what is to be, they can prepare, if possible."

"Oh, let our respective Starfires and Rae know that there's a sparring session in the desert, please. Solor and our Starfire still want to spar, I think. We don't need to worry about Solor's laser attack coming into play. I've seen enough."

"No kidding," Nightwing said, "All right, we'll meet you out there, then."

"Finally, Solor has graciously consented to let me mentor him."

"That's fine," Nightwing said, "Thanks for the head's-up. And, for the mentoring, I hope you know what you are getting into. But, that's on you."

"Let's go," Edward said to the younger Dragon. They headed outside to the base of the tower.

"I've had to fight Trigon, so, I can duplicate his form," Edward said.

As Solor watched, Edward's form shimmered and enlarged. His skin went to a blood-red color, his feet went to hooves as white hair replaced his normal black hair. His size increased to the roof of the tower as partial horns grew. His two eyes became four as well. His upper body became thick and muscular.

"I do not know what his horns look like as when I defeated him," Edward said, his voice now booming like Trigon's, "They had been cut off by the Titans as well as Slade, who had set aside differences and fought together."

He reverted back to normal then.

"That form, I really don't like," Edward muttered, "The extra sets of eyes are annoying."

"What happened to him?" Solor said.

"I killed the honorless dog," Edward said coldly, "One of the few times I do not regret killing. His sons, also now dead, kidnapped me and delivered me to Trigon. They were able to not only negate my abilities, but, tortured me as well. When one of his sons made a mistake, I was able to get free. They felt my full and unfettered wrath. Trigon tried to stop me from leaving and the fight destroyed his palace, thus killing his sons as I had them tied up in the same rope they used to negate my powers.

"I killed his physical form, but, he made a terrible mistake: He attacked Raven from within after she almost died during the trans-dimensional teleport. The lack of oxygen knocked us both out."

"So, he attacked her mind?" Solor asked, "I've heard about Raven's mind from the Cyborg and Beast Boy of my world."

"Yeah," Edward replied, "He almost turned Raven against us. She even tried to restrain me with her powers. That's when the Titans saw what can happen when my anger explodes. I broke out of Raven's soul-self and blasted Trigon with every thing I had. I thought that she was gone and I was not going to let her go without one helluva fight. Trigon was overpowered by my sheer rage and I tore his throat out. In this universe, Trigon is no more. When he died at my claws and teeth, I hoped he was in Hell."

Edward turned away as his emotions were starting to get the best of him…the memories came flooding back and he couldn't shield Raven from the full effects.

Solor saw Raven's soul-self arriving a moment before Raven herself emerged.

She was livid! "What in Trigon's name did you do now, Solor?!" she demanded to know, "You've already hurt him twice physically, now, he's remembering what my bastard father did to him! Haven't you done enough?!" Several boulders rose into the air in response to being grabbed by her powers.

"Raven," Solor said, "calm down. I meant no harm. How was I supposed to know Edward would become upset?"

Solor went to try to comfort Edward…something he normally didn't do…only to be blasted back by Raven's powers. She wasn't going to allow Solor to do any additional harm.

Solor got up and said, "Well, I guess our spar is off then." He bit back a more rude comment, figuring that Edward would not appreciate it.

Edward's emotions were starting to calm, being deftly soothed by Raven. He looked as Solor and said, "No, it's still on. I know you meant no harm."

"He didn't?" Raven asked.

"No," Edward said, "How could he when he did not know what your father did to me?"

Raven's eyes slowly reverted to normal and the boulders fell as well.

"I thought you were OK," Raven said.

"Rae, dear," Edward said sadly, "I'm no different than mortals from an emotional standpoint. You of all know this. I love, laugh, cry and get angry with the best of mortals. That means that sometimes, I have to heal emotionally as well and unlike my regeneration powers…they don't extend to emotional injury."

Solor looked awful, though. He had never considered that an immortal dragon could be wounded in such a way.

"I am sorry," he said, his three words conveying the sadness he felt.

"It's OK, man," Edward said, "It happens. No harm intended, no offense taken."

"Thank you," Solor said. He still felt like crap and it was a feeling he did not like at all. And seeing another Dragon admitting he has all too human feelings made him wonder if the road he was forced to take was one he liked. He did not like having to humble himself to humans, but, a kindred spirit was sometimes worse. His species demanded the best in order to protect humans and it did not leave room for petty human feelings.

**[Parts elsewhere]**

"Well," the unseen voice said as he watched the scene unfold, "The daughter of Trigon lives and is able to be open with her feelings. Her obvious mind-link with this universes' native Dragon should be all that I need to lure it into my collection."

He laughed aloud, the sound echoing and frightening the other captives. He would set in motion events that would echo throughout the known worlds as he would have to deal with two enraged Dragons, the wrath of the Daughter of Trigon, and at least one royally angry Tamaranian princess.

Who would prevail, though?


	8. The Collector

**Chapter 8  
[Three hours later]**

The Titans all gathered on the cliffs, intent on seeing yet another sparring match. This time, though, the rules were very different. Light taunting was okay, but bringing anyone's family or prejudices into play was completely off limits. Penalty for not following this rule included a week of laundry duty and kitchen duty at the same time.

Small targets lined the far end of the gorge, at least a good half-mile away at the most. While the sparring was indeed a good reason to be here, the rest of the Titans had heard that Edward would be giving a demonstration on his breath weapons, and while they had seen him use ice, fire, and lightning, most of his attacks were never used at full power, mainly due to the fact that it really freaking hurt to use them, as Edward explained. Solor had to admit, he felt pity for Edward; his own breath barely did anything in backlash, since the younger dragon's body was designed to protect himself from his own weapons. Except the Blessing of Light, but that was another story.

Solor had to admit, the last day was really starting to put him in a better mood. He was finally earning the trust of the older Titans, and he had been delegated as an Honorary Titan. Not as good as his original status as a full Teen Titan, but it was a step in the right direction. Kreinyol also expressed her joy with being able to rejoin the Titans, and celebrated by dragging him to the mall of shopping. Not that he minded, though.

And now he was fighting Edward in a much more fair fight, with no limits besides keeping it down on the taunting. And this time, the two Starfires were to join as well, being able to fight their respective dragons with no difficulty at all.

While Edward was explaining the battle rules to the rest of the Titans, Kreinyol looked over at Solor with slight worry. "Are you sure you can control your anger?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I do remember that you have had difficulty in the past… what if he hurts you enough to make you mad again?"

"Do not worry, Krein", Solor responded, placing a hand on her own as he smiled warmly at her. "Edward and I may get a little… into the battle… but we both agreed that this is all in good fun… plus, an opportunity to show what we both can do. Plus… it is nice to not have to ask you to fight me all the time."

"But… I like doing the sparring with you", Kreinyol admitted, looking a little sad. Solor noticed this, and gently turned her head so she was looking him in the eye.

"And you will always be my best friend, Starfire of Tamaran", he replied, giving her an assuring smile. "You would always be my first choice in sparring partners."

"When you two are done", came Edward's voice, surprising the younger Titans and forcing them to pay attention, "we can begin the fighting. Kori's just as eager to take you down a peg, Solor."

Solor smirked, and soon morphed into his half-dragon form, feeling a rush of adrenaline running through him as he became more comfortable. "Then let the battle begin, old timer. This will be fun."

"I bet", Nightwing muttered under his breath to Cyborg. "You get how those two got so close together?"

"Yeah", Cyborg replied. "I dunno what's going on with Solor and his Starfire, but it looks like they might be more than just 'best friends'."

While this exchange was occurring, Edward had already loosed a blast of lightning from his maw, forcing Solor into the air with Kreinyol. The young dragon attempted to return fire with his own green flames, but upon seeing it negated by ice, he knew that his breath attack would be useless. He could always cheat and try to use his Blessing of Light again, but that was both cowardly and futile, as he just recovered from using that attack a day ago.

While the Starfires began to attack each other, Solor charged at Edward, who attempted to dissuade him with a charge of his own. The two, however, met in midair with a resounding THUD and forced each other back to the ground. Solor was unable to flap his wings, but he did kick the elder dragon down with his feet before landing on the ground unceremoniously.

"That had to hurt", Beast Boy commented, wincing slightly while Terra only nodded in agreement.

Solor growled, then turned back to Edward, who was already recovering from the collision.

"Good move", the mini dragon complimented. "Most beings tend to avoid getting hit from a charge like that."

"I am not most beings, old man", Solor shot back. "I can take harder hits than that."

That was when he got hit in the head by a starbolt, and he had to shoot a glare at Kori, who was laughing at him. Taking a moment to ignore the dragon, he shot a red fireball at the elder tamaranean, who only avoided it while laughing some more. He couldn't bring himself to attack Kori, though; she was simply too much like his own Starfire to even be mad at.

While he had been distracted, Edward had managed to bring down Kreinyol with his tail, and Solor decided that the other dragon, on the other hand, he could attack without much provocation.

When Kreinyol managed to free herself from Edward's grasp, Solor attempted a trick, and grabbed his opponent's tail, swinging him around and attempting to throw him down on the ground. His plan backfired, though, when Edward caught himself and instead flung the younger dragon away, right into the cliff wall. Solor groaned at first, then growled and peeled himself off of the canyon, glaring at Edward and charging.

Then Edward teleported.

"Hey!" Solor roared, finding that Edward had warped behind him. "You did not use that in the last spar!"

"I wasn't willing to show you everything in our last spar, hatchling", Edward said, smirking. "Now I am. So be ready for anything."

"Yeah, like I can teleport", Solor grumbled.

"If it can be used to keep your opponent guessing, then it's fair", Edward said, feeling a starbolt hitting his side shortly after the words were out of his mouth. He decided to take care of Kreinyol, while Kori took on Solor, shooting some beams of green energy out of her eyes and smacking the younger dragon in the head again.

"That is it", Solor decided. "If it is a challenge you want, then you shall have it!" He suddenly took off in the air, flying much faster than Kori expected and hammered her into the ground. He then winced, realizing what he did, and flew down to make sure she was alright.

Only to be kicked away by a now angry tamaranean.

"I probably should not have done that", he said, suddenly realizing his mistake. "Kreinyol! Think you can distract your counterpart for a minute? I think I just made her mad!"

"You are on your own, friend Solor! I am a little busy at the moment!" Kreinyol replied, going blow to blow with Edward.

"Gee, thanks", Solor muttered, before looking at the pissed off princess and deciding to try another tactic. Instead of trying to placate her… he decided to make her angrier. "So, Nightwing, huh? Your standards must be lower than the scum that sent me here!"

She promptly blasted him with a fully powered starbolt, sending him flying into the wall again. She then grasped at his neck, charging another shot. "How dare you insult boyfriend Nightwing! I should-" She got interrupted as he kicked at her stomach with both feet, pushing her away and freeing him from the canyon face. He smirked, stuck out his tongue, crooked his tail in an odd (but obviously rude) gesture, and began flying as fast as he could straight up, the tamaranean princess hot on his heels. Soon, they were a few thousand feet away from the fight, and Solor suddenly stopped, turning to face Kori with a different expression, one she had never seen before.

He looked truly apologetic.

"What is wrong? The clorbag could not take me head on, so he had to insult my boyfriend?" Kori said, eying him warily. She was still obviously not happy about what was said, but seeing him like that… it just didn't seem right attacking him when he looked at her with those eyes.

"I needed to get you away from the battle for a moment", Solor said, looking at this universe's Starfire with a new look. "I know what I said while you were watching over me. And while I do not like that you know what I truly feel and think… it is nice to know that you have kept it secret as well." He gave her a smile. "And I have to admit… out of all of the Titans that could have heard it… I am glad that it was you instead of any of the others."

Kori looked startled at first, but soon she smiled. "Do not worry. Your secret is very safe with me."

"If you are anything like Kreinyol", Solor said, smiling, "then I know that it is." He then glared. "And by the way, I can so take you in a fight."

That was when she noticed that his tail had wrapped around her ankle, and she mock-glared at him before he suddenly spun around, throwing her down towards the earth before he himself began speeding towards canyon once again.

As they returned, Solor saw Edward looking at him with a knowing look, and growled a bit. He had hoped they would return unnoticed, but obviously that didn't work. So, he decided that it was best to finish this quickly.

He suddenly morphed back into human form. "I concede. You win this one, Edward."

Everyone looked surprised at Solor's sudden forfeit, especially Kreinyol. But soon, her face melted into one of approval, as well as everyone else's. It showed that he knew when it was time to end the fighting, especially when it was obvious he was done fighting.

"OK, as promised," Edward said after recovering from his surprise win, "One full power weapons demo.

"As you can see, the targets are a fair distance away, I'd say at least half a mile, right?"

"Right," Beast Boy said, "Well, one is a fair distance off, the others are closer."

"There's a reason for that," Edward explained, "The Titans of this world have seen my primary range weapon at full power a couple of times. They haven't seen the others at full power. That's probably a good thing. But, now, you will see them."

His morphed to his half-sized dragon form.

"Stay behind me," he warned, "That goes for our guests as well."

His spinal ridges lit up a pale blue that intensified to a bright neon blue light and became an intense blue.

Edward's jaw dropped and he took a deep breath, filling his lungs. The final couple seconds, the Titans would swear they saw the same type of white that indicated extreme cold mixed with blue.

With that, Edward uncorked a rare full powered ice breath attack! The stream, usually white, was a pale blue. As it raced towards the first target, the Titans saw the desert sands covered by a rapidly growing ice cover and the target, when it was impacted was instantly frozen and coated in what the Titans thought was regular ice until Cyborg said, "You're not going to believe this. My scanners are saying that attack dropped temperatures along that entire length to -250! That's not water ice! That's dry ice mixed with liquified oxygen."

Edward's jaw was frozen in place as well and it took a few minutes for his immortality to regenerate the damage.

Soon as he could move his jaw, he glared at Beast Boy and said, "You are NOT to even attempt that in your dragon form, Beast Boy. I will kick your rear into next year."

Kreinyol said, "New friend Beast Boy can do the shifting of shape to dragon?"

"I taught him," Edward said, "He's only allowed to breath ice, though. My other weapons would hurt him more."

His spinal ridges flashed to red and that increased to the point that the team backed away from the sudden heat that was being created.

Edward's jaw dropped again and the next target was attacked. The desert sand melted into a sheet of glass and the target was melted into a pool of lava.

The Titan's jaws dropped, except Solor of course. Oh, the younger dragon was impressed that a dragon now of his species was that powerful, but, in his universe, the largest of the dragons dwarfed Edward at his most powerful.

"Temps here are well over 2500!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Edward was coughing badly, though. The damage to his mouth was bad and it would take a good 15 minutes for it to regenerate to the point that he would use the lightning.

Raven was trying to block the pain the best she could, but, they could see that she was feeling the phantom pain.

Edward saw that and sighed, [Rae, you don't have to stay this close! Go back to the Tower and drink ice water. It will help to counter the phantom pain!]

Nightwing saw Raven struggling and said, "Starfire, take Raven back to the Tower, please."

"Which Starfire?" Solor asked.

"Doesn't matter," Nightwing said, "Raven can't block the pain this close."

"I'll take new friend Raven," Kreinyol said. Raven nodded her acceptance.

Kreinyol picked up Raven carefully and flew off towards the tower.

It was then that the mysterious "Collector" saw his opportunity! As the two women were flying back to the Tower, there was a sudden flash of light and the two disappeared.

Edward didn't get a chance to show his ultimate lightning attack as the link between he and Raven suddenly went to a bare whisper.

[Raven!] he yelled through the link. The team saw his eyes go from normal to deadly in a heartbeat when there was no answer.

[Raven! Come on, babe! Answer me,] he pleaded to no avail.

"Something's wrong!" he said, "Solor, you're with me. My apologies, Nightwing, if I am stepping on your toes."

"None necessary," Nightwing said, knowing that if something happened to Raven, there was no chance in hell that he could prevent Edward from leaving.

"I shall go as well!" Starfire said.

"Me, too," Beast Boy said before morphing to his dragon form. He was more comfortable with that form.

"Hell with this!" Solor said, morphing to his half-dragon form.

Terra ripped out a chunk of earth for a platform and the non flyers got aboard.

By then, Edward was in the air, as was Solor.

"Does Kreinyol have a distinct scent?" Edward asked.

"She does," Solor replied.

"Fine, take the lead," Edward suggested. Solor growled and sped up, his form morphing into his full Dragon which impressed Edward seeing that.

"I like that look," Edward said, "I know, bad time to compliment you on your look."

"Thanks," Solor said, "Not many are impressed with this."

"We're dragons," Edward said, "'nuff said."

The telepathic link was still silent. It was there, but, extremely faint. Like if she were knocked out and a long distance away.

"Her scent is gone!" Solor reported a few minutes later.

By then, Terra and the others had caught up and Cyborg said, "He's right. My sensors have lost the trail as well."

"Meet me at the Tower, then," Edward said, "I have to get the AI searching ASAP."

"I'm coming with you," Solor said, "Don't even try to stop me."

"Fine," Edward said, "I know your Starfire means as much to you as my Raven does to me. I think for the duration of this, we should set aside any lingering grievances anyway."

"Agreed, Elder," Solor said. It took Edward a second to realize what Solor said.

"Get aboard," Edward said.

Solor landed on Edward's back and the two were at the Tower's roof seconds later.

They morphed into their respective human forms and ran into the Ops center.

"Computer," Edward said, "Locate Raven's communicator and the Tamaranian known as Kreinyol."

"Scanning," the AI replied.

"We don't have this in our world," Solor muttered, "First time I tried to use the computer there, it crashed with a single keystroke."

Edward chuckled, then, apologized, "Sorry, man. I know it's not that funny. After I joined the team, I pulled some strings with some friends and had a high end AI installed with voice commands. The T-Ship has it as well."

"Unable to locate," the AI said a moment later, "The communicators are likely out of range."

"What's the range, though?" Solor asked.

"Titan communicator Mach 1 has an effective tracking range of 1500 miles," the AI replied, "The Mach 2 series has an effective trackable range of 5000 miles. Neither communicator is in range."

"Display on main viewer last tracks for Raven's communicator," Edward ordered, "Display last 20 minutes."

They looked at the display screen (otherwise known as the huge TV on the wall) and saw Raven's signal start in the desert and then moving in a straight line as she was carried by the other universe Starfire. It got about halfway to Jump City and stopped. There was a quick blip recorded about a second later from what appeared to be outer space.

"Verify that last ping," Edward said.

"Ping appeared to originate from Earth Orbit," the AI said.

"Hmmm," Edward said, "Establish a data connection to the Justice League WatchTower."

"Uplink established," the AI replied, "Shall I see if their sensors detected any space flights?"

"Please," Edward replied. It took a few moments, but, the AI reported that the Watchtower only detected an unknown vessel that appeared for 15 seconds, then, departed quickly.

"Not enough time for the Javelin 7 to be scrambled," Edward said.

By then, the other Titans had returned.

"Any leads?" Nightwing asked.

"It appears that they are off planet," Solor growled, "Whatever worm kidnapped my Starfire shall suffer at the end of my claws!"

"Take a number, hatchling," Edward said, "If they harmed Raven, you will see my full force lightning."

"There is an incoming call," the AI reported, "Relaying to main viewer."

When the screen finally showed what was hailing them, everyone winced in disgust. It looked like whatever was on the other side was an amalgamation of different creatures. Rather than just one pair of eyes, this creature had three, all different shapes and sizes and colors. Its left arm was a crab-like claw, while the right was a talon. And its skin was a sickly brown color, probably a mix of all of the different colors of creatures that had mixed together.

"Greetings, Titans", it said, hissing slowly at the members of the team. "I hope you are doing well."

"Are you the one that took Kreinyol?" Solor growled, glaring at him. "Speak, abomination."

"Abomination? No, no, it is YOU that is the abomination, isn't it? Solor of the Circle?" the creature cackled, causing the younger dragon to stare in shock. "Yes, I know of you, Light dragon. And of you, Edward Barnes. In fact, I know of all of the Titans. Your escapades are what interested me in the Earth in the first place. Although I must say, some of my records are indeed wrong, and have proven insufficient."

"What are you?" Edward asked, trying to keep his rage down. "You know of us, but we don't have the same pleasure."

"Ah, how rude of me", the creature hissed. "You may call me the Collector. It is the only name that means anything to me now, since my banishment. You'd know plenty of that, wouldn't you, Light dragon? Exiled from your own home by very Dark magic… much like myself."

Solor gaped, finally realizing it. "You… you are a being of Darkness!"

"Indeed, I am. I come from your universe, little dragon. And unfortunately, that means I've had to start my unique collection all over again. Traveling through space in order to find the rarest of all the creatures in the universe to call my own. And that is where we come to you, isn't it? Edward and Solor… the only living dragons in this universe."

"So you did take Raven and Kreinyol", Edward said, his human eyes flashing red. "It was you that was leaving Earth's orbit not five minutes ago."

"Guilty", the Collector said, grinning, showing off his mismatching teeth. "But you have to admit, I was certainly tried for patience. It took forever to find a perfect moment to snatch the daughter of Trigon the Terrible and a tamaranean princess."

"What do you want?" Nightwing said, glaring. "This obviously isn't a simple call to say hello."

"No, Nightwing, it is not", Solor said. "His name is the ultimate key here. He wishes to collect us."

"Not the Titans altogether", the monster said, hissing in glee. "Just you. The only dragons in this universe will make my collection like no other… and with your lovely ladies in my clutches, I don't see how you two can deny my requests."

"Speak, filth", Solor growled. "You wish to add us to your collection… what will become of Kreinyol and Raven?"

"I will release them", he said simply. "They have their use; bring you peacefully into your cages, and then they will be of no use to me."

Solor didn't even hesitate. "I accept. I will take Kreinyol's place in your collection if you swear to let her go."

Edward stared in shock. "Are you mad?! If he takes you, then you may never see your home again! Your Raven won't be able to lock on you if you don't stay in the same place!"

"It is a sacrifice I must make", Solor shot back, glaring at the elder dragon. "If it means that Kreinyol will have a chance to return, with or without me, then I will gladly take her place."

Edward looked at Solor, and couldn't help but feel a bit of pride. The young dragon, who usually thought of nothing but himself, was willing to sacrifice his freedom for his friend. Edward soon came to a similar conclusion. "Very well, I see I also have no choice, but, I swear that if Raven or Starfire are harmed, you will see just how angry Solor and I can get. Collector, do we have your word that you will let my wife go if I take her place?"

"I swear upon my heart", the monster said. "And I assure you, they are unharmed. You may even bring Cyborg with you to analyze them, if you do not believe me."

The dragons looked at each other, and nodded in agreement. It seemed fair. Something in Solor's gut, however, was telling him otherwise…

It did not matter. In a flash, the two were suddenly gone.


	9. A True Blessing

**[Unknown Location]**

The ship was dark, and dank, and obviously stunk to high noon. The Collector did not take very good care of his possessions, it seemed, because from what the dragons could see, most of the creatures that lived in the cages were very malnourished, and lived in horrid conditions. But there were Raven and Kreinyol, passed out on a pair of tables nearby. They looked unharmed for the most part, but Solor was not a doctor, so he couldn't tell. And while Edward had been in one of his escapades, he was unsure of Azarathean and Tamaranian anatomy, so they were both out of luck here.

"What the…? Oh, hell no! He did not just spirit all three of us away!"

Fortunately, the Collector had done something else to ensure he held his end of the deal.

Cyborg could only grumble a bit as he looked over the younger Starfire and Raven, giving the two dragons a thumbs up.

"Lucky for y'all, my scanners can be set to their medical baselines," Cyborg said, "They're unharmed."

Solor thought of something, and suddenly turned to Edward. "Quickly, while he is still distracted, you can teleport us out of here! None of us have to stay here."

Edward was just about to, starting to reach for his wife, when he noticed a collar upon her neck, as well as Starfire's. "Something is not right. The collars…"

"I see you've noticed my little gift", the Collector's voice sparked from nearby speakers, causing the many residents that lived in the ship to wail in despair. "I've had to keep certain residents on my ship somehow, so I've had insurance designed to keep them from escaping. Those collars are rigged to explode, should you move attempt to leave the ship."

"Meaning until they are removed, Kreinyol and Raven are trapped here", Solor said sullenly. "And I am assuming that you wish to have us collared before you remove their collars?"

"You assume correctly, Light dragon", the voice hissed back. "Then again, who is to say that you need the collars? I can keep all five of you without needing to collar you all. If I know you dragons correctly, when you claim a mate, you tend to stick to them."

"What do you know about Dragons?" Edward snarled.

"I know enough that as long as those collars are attached, you won't dare try to escape, " the Collector said, "I also know that Raven and Barnes have some sort of connection."

Solor at first looked confused. He turned to Edward, raising an eyebrow, then came to a conclusion. "Great. So you are playing on Edward's connection to Raven, and now we have no way of leaving."

"I don't think that's what he meant, dude", started Cyborg.

"Hey, you're the one that got his attention!" Edward started, glaring. "If you hadn't agreed to be his slave in an attempt to save your Starfire, then we wouldn't be stuck in this situation!"

"Oh, like I would have been the only one to ever come to the conclusion that we needed to surrender ourselves", Solor shot back, growling. At this point, it seemed that the Collector had left them to quarrel.

"I highly doubt this monster would've done anything to us if you hadn't ever come to this world!" Edward roared, his eyes flashing red.

"Oh, so now you are saying it is MY fault that we are stuck on board an alien ship?!" Solor snarled, his own eyes starting to glow green.

"I'm not saying that it isn't!" Scales started to form on both dragons, as Solor took his half dragon form while Edward began to take on a more animalistic form.

"ENOUGH!" came the cry from Cyborg, "If y'all are gonna act like CHILDREN, then we ALREADY LOST! Now unless you wanna keep arguin' like little brats, then we have to save Raven and Starfire!"

The two dragons stared at the metal man, and glared slightly. "If you ever call me a child again, you may regret it, Cyborg", Solor said, sighing. "But, you are right. We cannot afford to be fighting each other when the true enemy is the Collector."

"Agreed", Edward said, looking at the collars on Raven and Starfire's necks. "These collars are made of a metal I don't know. I'm not sure I can break them without hurting the girls."

Solor thought about it, then came to a conclusion. "You probably could with the Blessing of Light."

"Are you mad?! That laser would obliterate them!"

"Not necessarily," Solor said, deciding against his better judgment to explain a bit. "The Blessing of Light is just a state of being. It enhances strength, speed, reflexes, and breath attacks." Solor sighed. "That glow that I get when I was using that laser breath? That was the Blessing of Light, not the beam itself."

"So, you're saying that if I use that ability, then I can be strong enough for two minutes to break anything in my path?" Edward asked, slowly smirking.

"Well, the time limit varies. It depends on what you are doing. And because it is not a natural gift for you, it may not be as effective. And do not forget, it will leave you severely drained. You will be unable to continue fighting."

"Um, dawg, are you sure you should be explaining this out in the open like this?" Cyborg asked, looking unsure. "That freak is probably listening in at this very moment."

"I understand, but, I do not intend to let him survive this encounter", Solor said, holding up a claw and interrupting Edward before he could voice his opinion, "The Collector is a being of pure Darkness, the enemy of my universe. His body and mind are beyond repair. If I allow him to survive, he will simply try again and again to do harm to the many worlds of this universe. And if he manages to get a hold of another spell caster like Raven… then he may be able to continue his reign of terror in other universes. Therefore, I must end it here, today. I know you are not a fan of using deadly force, Edward... but believe me... the Darkness will drive this abomination to endless hunting."

Edward stared at Solor, and realization hit him. Solor knew exactly what he was dealing with, and knew that there was no alternative. Slowly, he nodded. "Fine. But how are we going to get those collars off? And more importantly, how are you going to get out of here once it's all said and done?

"Also, Solor, I will kill if the situation requires it. Ask Cyborg later as he will vouch for that fact. I already told you that I killed Raven's father. You have my support if you think that this is needed."

Solor smirked. "Leave that to me. As for the collars, well, if you do not use the Blessing of Light now, Raven will never be free of the Darkness, will she? If she falls to the Darkness, you will lose her forever, dip-shit!"

That got the desired effect. Edward's eyes flashed red as he began to shift into his mini-dragon form, his scales slowly shifting into the many colors of the rainbow. "This collector will regret taking my wife", he growled, gripping onto Raven's collar. The feeling of his scales against her neck awoke her, and as soon as she saw his red eyes, she attempted to calm him down, only to be stopped by Solor.

"Raven, if you calm him down right now, we shall never be free", he told her. "Just relax, and let us do what we need to do." He turned back to Edward, and growled. "Focus, Edward! You cannot be afraid of anything at this moment!" Already, though, his anger was faltering. His eyes were slowly returning to the brown color of origin, and Solor had to think quickly.

_I am sorry Edward. I must cross this line to enrage you,_ Solor thought. _Forgive me._

"Oh, look. A pet salamander looking at his filth of a master. I wonder what kind of hatchlings you will spawn?"

At that, Edward's rage spiked, and instead of turning back to red, his eyes began flashing a bright white. Soon, all of his scales were flashing so fast, it was like he was glowing with pure light. In his rage, the collar was easily destroyed, and thanks to his quick thinking, he was able to remove Kreinyol's before she even awoke. He then looked at his claws, his rage dying down as he witnessed himself feeling the effects of the Blessing.

"This…this is incredible!" Edward said, staring at himself in awe. "I feel like…I can do anything!"

Solor snapped his claws, getting the elder's attention. "Focus, Edward. You must now teleport the others out of here."

"I'm not sure I can do that", Edward said. "We're probably millions of miles away from the Earth... if not a few light years! How can I?" After looking at Solor's annoyed expression, he realized something. "You think my teleportation skill is enhanced as well?"

"I know it is", Solor said. "Cyborg, what is the energy output of Edward's strength just now?"

"Well, if the radiation means anything, Edward is putting out enough energy to rival the sun for at least a year", Cyborg said. "With that kind of power, I don't doubt that he can get us home in no problem."

"So, we are going back to the Tower?" Kreinyol asked, already figuring that she was somewhere new. "Friend Edward can get us there?"

"Indeed, Kreinyol", Solor said. "When you get back, tell the others that I am safe." Upon seeing the look on her face, Solor sighed. "No, Kreinyol. I am not going with you. I will take care of this … Collector, and ensure that no one else will suffer at his hands. Then I shall return."

Kreinyol, however, didn't look placated, and soon pulled him into a tight hug. "You better", she said, tears in her eyes. "I will never forgive you if you are lost."

"Solor," Edward said, "If you are not back in two hours, I will make the attempt to return here or I shall bring the T-Ship to find you. Try to disable the engines if at all possible."

"I will do that," Solor said, "Sorry for the racial taunts."

"Bah," Edward said, "You did what you had to. No apology needed."

"I know", he said, smiling back at her. "Edward has enough power to get you back…but he will not be able to make his way to me. I will find the device that dragged us on here in the first place and use it to get back to the tower. Stay safe, Kreinyol."

She nodded, sniffling a bit, and grabbed onto Edward, letting her friend go, as everyone else got a hold of the elder, glowing dragon. And with a blinding flash of light, they were gone, leaving the younger dragon to his fate.

**[Many long moments later ****– ****Titan Tower roof]**

Edward and the others emerged from the teleport, chilled to the bone, but, not suffering too much from oxygen starvation. Edward, on the other hand, as the light faded stumbled as he reverted back to his human form to be caught by Kreinyol and Cyborg.

"Let's get him into bed, guys," Raven said, "I think he'll recover pretty quickly. He didn't use the same amount of energy that Solor used and not for the same amount of time.

Nightwing and the others arrived on the roof as they carried Edward. He had passed out and was in a healing trance.

"What happened?" Nightwing said.

"Edward's gained a new power," Cyborg said, "When Solor hit him with that Blessing of Light…"

"Edward can do it now," Nightwing finished, "Wonderful. We didn't need two Dragons with that power."

"Are you kidding me?!" Cyborg said, "How else do you think we got back? Edward's told us that his teleportation cannot travel between planets and that Blessing of Light supercharged his abilities. Raven, can you teleport that far?"

"No," she said sadly, "And we're wasting time talking about it. We're here and we had to leave Solor behind! He said that he had to end the Collector's existence. Edward agreed that if killing this guy is the only way to meet the threat, even he's got no problem with it. You saw that with Trigon, remember? Now, stand aside!"

"Take him to the medical bay, then," Nightwing said and stood aside, "I want to talk to everyone ASAP."

"Not without Edward you don't, Richard," Raven snarled, "He said that in two hours, he's going to attempt to teleport back or take the T-Ship to try to catch them. If Solor can disable the engines, that will be a big help."

"But, can brother Edward use that weapon again?" Starfire asked.

"We don't know," Cyborg said, "We gotta talk later, Edward might be out cold and he weighs quite a bit, even in human form."

They went to the medical bay and Cyborg put Edward on supplemental oxygen.

They left him to rest and headed to the Ops center and sat down on the couch.

"Solor explained that the Blessing of Light enhances abilities. That massive glow of light Solor emitted is the Blessing, not the laser he shot from his mouth. When Edward's anger built up to a certain level, he started glowing and snapped the collars that were supposed to keep us there like they were the thinnest of threads. I think that if he used that to enhance his breath weapons, what we saw earlier would be child's play," Cyborg explained.

"Can Edward control that sort of power over the long run?" Raven asked, "I fear that since it's not one of his innate abilities, it would harm him despite his immortality."

"No idea," Cyborg said, "We know that Edward exhibits fine control over his weapons and he was in control of the power with this Blessing of Light. If he retains the use of this power, I think that the crime rate here will go to near zero.

"I know he's in a healing trance right now, though. He usually doesn't have to resort to those, so, the Blessing of Light really drained him.

Cyborg withdrew a SD card and plugged it into the Tower's AI port and punched up the video from the rather short time they were captured.

Needless to say they saw the short spat between the two dragons before Cyborg broke it up. The glare both shot Cyborg's way spoke volumes.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, "You know that you're going to have to kiss both their rumps later. Especially Edward cause didn't he tell you not to call him a child again?"

But, when Edward was goaded into trying the Blessing of Light successfully, they could see that Solor didn't really want to call him Raven's pet salamander, but, that he had to push Edward to his utmost.

"He had to go there again?" Nightwing said.

"Drop it, Nightwing," Raven warned, "Solor had no choice as Edward was already starting to calm down."

When Edward's body started to glow like Solor's did, they saw that Edward was actually still rational in thought as the collars were snapped like twigs and his amazement over his new power. Solor had to remind Edward to focus and told him that despite the distance, he could teleport.

The scene ended in black as the teleport occurred.

"Get the T-ship ready, Cyborg," Nightwing said, "I do not think it's a good idea for Edward to try that again for a while. We're going to help Solor take this monster down."

"I would enjoy the fight," Koriand'r said, "Friend Solor was willing to sacrifice the rescue of himself and my counterpart and is willing to lay down the life for us. We cannot abandon him."

"He's your friend now?" Kreinyol asked?

"He has a warrior's heart, friend Starfire," she said, "Do not have the worry. I see you care deeply for him as I care for boyfriend Nightwing. X'Hal will protect him."

"Does that mean I can have my quarters back?" Nightwing asked.

Both Starfires glared at Nightwing.

"Guess not," he sighed, "I guess I'll return to my old room then."

"I am sorry," Koriand'r said. She went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It shall not be for long."

Cyborg left to prepare the upgraded T-Ship for a possible high-speed pursuit that hopefully would not be needed, all the while amazed that Edward had gained a new and potentially dangerous ability from Solor, but, also concerned for his teammate. He wasn't even hurt and using that power forced Edward into a healing trance. The last time that was necessary was in Hawaii after that landslide. Cyborg was also concerned because since Solor arrived, the team had been doing more in-fighting than usual. Edward had openly argued with Nightwing, for example. Starfire had banished him from their quarters to make room for her counterpart. Raven was still mad at Nightwing and only discussing mission related items. The only ones not really affected were Beast Boy and Terra.

Terra initially was upset at Solor, but, when she found out that Solor really does have a good heart by preventing her own counterpart from falling into Slade's clutches scored many brownie points with the geomancer. And, if Solor was right, that moved the romance between her and Beast Boy up several years, making this universe's Terra happy, but, envying the other Terra a bit. Then again, she was retrained by Edward and the others, so, it wasn't all bad.

**[An hour later - Med bay]**

Edward's eyes snapped open and he sat up with that look of "Where am I?" before realizing that he was in the Med Bay.

It took a moment for the mental fog to clear and remember that Solor was probably fighting for his life. He knew that the younger Dragon was angry enough to kill and he was the only expert on his Universe's Darkness. Edward had dealt with such evil forces before and did not envy Solor his task.

He looked down at himself and sighed. The Blessing of Light had faded and Edward knew deep down that the ability would always be there now, ready to be used given the right circumstances. But, if Solor was right, there was a "recharge" period that was required before it was usable again.

By then, the short debriefing with Cyborg had ended and Raven was waiting for Edward to wake up.

"Easy, sweetheart," Raven said, "You're likely still weakened by using that power."

"I'm all right, Rae," he said, "That short healing trance seems to have worked."

"That was not fun," Raven groused, "You should have warned me that the flame breath was going to be that blasted painful!"

"My apologies, dear," Edward said, "Even after all this time linked as we are, I couldn't block all the signals from bleeding through."

Raven sighed, "It's all right, I guess. But, I am worried about Solor. I don't know what happened after we were kidnapped."

Edward spent the next 15 minutes telling her what happened and when he was done, Raven had forgiven Solor for hurting Edward. In her mind, no one who willingly stayed behind to possibly be killed to protect the world and other places in the Universe was as evil as she first thought. It had boiled down to a misunderstanding in the end.

Edward looked at the time and said, "I do not think I can activate that power for a while. Is there any possibility you can teleport me back to wherever Solor is?"

"No," she said after a moment, "The distance is likely too much unless Solor has somehow managed to disrupt that creature's engines."

"I'm worried that Solor used his Blessing of Light during the fight. If he did, he's drained and unable to fight," Edward mused, "We have to get to him, somehow."

"Cyborg's been preparing the T-Ship," Raven replied, "I think Nightwing will let you lead this mission if you want to. He's been conflicted for a while now. I think he feels that you want to take the team over."

"Not a chance in hell," Edward objected, "The agreement between Bruce Wayne, Nightwing and myself forbids my assuming full time command of the Titans. I am grateful that Nightwing does trust me enough to step aside once in a while, but, on a full time basis? Not needed. I am content to let him lead the team."

"He'll be glad to be reminded of that, then," she replied.

"I do feel a tad hungry," Edward said, changing the subject, "Time to see what's leftover."

He stood up and took a step, only to actually stumble again! He was still feeling the effects of using that new power. He sat down and Raven said, "I'll get you something. I think there's still some pizza left from yesterday."

"If there any that is not banana, pickles and mint frosting, that will work," Edward replied, "Solor and either Starfire may like it, I do not."

Raven left and got some of the super supreme that was left. The vegetarian wouldn't do for Edward and the mega meaty…long gone due to Cyborg and Solor eating all that.

She reheated it in the microwave and got Edward some herbal tea with some energy boosting properties as well.

She returned to the Med Bay to see Edward looking out the window.

"You OK?" she asked.

"Not really," Edward said, "It feels like I left a man behind."

"We're going to find him, dear," Raven said, "Here, I brought you something to eat."

Edward sat down and ate his pizza quickly. He was quite hungry after using that Blessing of Light, and the herbal tea helped as well.

Cyborg entered the room and said, "The ship's ready to go. Just need to know where to point it to once we leave. You're piloting, Edward, so, don't damage my baby."

"That's hard to do now, remember?" Edward said with a smirk.

"Looks like you, Raven, both Starfires and I will be going in Titans 1," Cyborg said, "Someone needed to stay back who can run the AI, so, Nightwing volunteered to do that."

"What about Beast Boy and Terra?" Raven asked.

"Terra's kind of pointless in a mission that will be in space, and Beast Boy wanted to go, but, was overruled by Solor's Starfire. She was most insistent on that point," Cyborg said.

"Probably a good thing," Edward said, "Beast Boy would not like what he would see, if the smells aboard that ship are any indication."

"Yeah, that guy doesn't give a damn about who he kidnapped," Cyborg said.

"We will have to free those creatures as well," Edward said, "But, to where, though? Might have to call the Lantern Corps on that one."

"Agreed," Cyborg said, "We best get going. Your two hours is about up and no sign of Solor."

Edward nodded and got up. They exited the Med Bay and headed towards the launch bay.

As they went, they collected the two Tamaranians and went to the readied T-Ship.

Edward took the center seat for the first time as everyone else took a seat.

"We'll stay in contact with the Tower as well as the Justice League," Edward decided, "The JL has better long range scanners, but, we won't need to call them unless necessary for backup."

"Nightwing's already talked to J'onn," Cyborg said as Edward went through the pre-launch checklist, "They stand ready to assist, if needed."

Within 10 minutes, the checklists were completed and the ship was configured for spaceflight.

"Here we go," Edward said, "Operation Solor is underway."

He hit the launch button and as the T-ship started to roll, the launch bay opened up.

"Computer," Cyborg said, "Initiate a connection with the Justice League long range scanners and see if they detect the ship that left Earth orbit three hours ago."

"Stand by," the AI said. After several minutes the AI reported, "They did track the vessel in question. It is currently 150.2 parsecs away, moving slowly. Course already plotted and laid in for maximum speed once we clear Earth's gravity well."

"Engage," Edward said.

The T-ship changed course and as they left the atmosphere, the AI said, "The course requires a partial orbit. I'm displaying the course on the monitors."

Sure enough, they would have to travel at least ½ orbit to get on course, and that was with the AI boosting their orbit the entire time.

It would take a while to get there…

**[Collector****'****s Ship ****– ****Right after Edward teleports out]**

As soon as the others were gone, Solor's smile dropped, and he glared as he looked around. The many cages showed many sickly looking creatures, some moaning in pain, others staring blankly, as though they had given up hope. "How dare he", Solor whispered, clenching his fists. "Creatures deserve to live free from captivity... or at least get proper medical care when they fall ill... this Collector will do little to keep his 'collection' alive." He walked over to the doors of the first cage, looking inside and spotting a humanoid-looking alien, no doubt a very young age. "And to think he would take sentient beings as well... the abomination must pay."

With a single swipe of his claws, the cage of the young alien was opened, and it only stared in fear, surprised by the sudden noise. Solor turned to the other cages, and one by one, broke them all open. Some creatures climbed out slowly (if they could), while others stayed in their forced homes, their spirits and minds broken. Solor sighed, knowing he'd have to bring mercy to them eventually, but decided to put it off for now. He continued traveling along the ship, destroying more and more cages as he went.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" came the slippery voice of the monster that had taken him. "It's not like you can escape. I will keep you on this ship... even if I have to kill you and preserve you for all of time."

"Do what you can", Solor replied, breaking another cage as the crowd following him got even larger. "I will do what I can to end you, here and now."

After an hour of walking through the ship and breaking cages, he finally came to the only part of the ship that wasn't teaming with captive creatures. He now had thousands of aliens and creatures following him, watching with curiosity. He turned to them, and growled a bit, forcing them to back off. Which was for the better; he didn't want any of them harmed while he was fighting the monster.

"So, you've broken my cages and set my toys free", came the voice, hissing through the darkness. "Shall I lay my arms down and beg for forgiveness? You Light scum are all the same; self righteous bigots that don't see the beauty of my work."

"I see pain and suffering", replied Solor. "I see sickness, insanity, and even death. You care nothing for these 'toys' of yours." He looked around, growling a bit. "Come out, you monster! I will end your suffering at the hands of Darkness!"

"Oh, please", came the mocking reply. "I am so sick of all of this... kill me now, and release me from my torment." The laughter echoed throughout the whole ship, causing more cries of despair and distracting the young bronze dragon.

That was when the Collector struck.

A large claw shot out of the darkness, narrowly missing Solor's head before crunching closed, a loud hiss sounding as it missed its target. The dragon glared before reaching up and grabbing the offending limb, slamming the beast onto the ground. However, he soon saw the other half of the Collector; large, powerful legs that rivaled that of a kangaroo, which caught him off guard with a powerful kick to the face. Solor stumbled back, leaving him open to more punches from the Collector. Three wicked hooks got him stumbling again, and he realized that this monster's punches were actually hurting him, and growled a bit.

"No one harms Solor!" he roared, and charged, attempting to slice the collector's throat open. Unfortunately, he was shocked to find out that the skin wasn't actually skin; it was a large collection of tiny scales, protecting the monster completely.

"Nice try", the creature said, smirking, before grabbing Solor by the face with his crab claw, slamming him into a wall. "You may have saved Barnes and the others, but no matter. I will keep you, alive or dead, and then I will hunt down that bitch of an alien, and make her one of my toys!"

Solor growled angrily, and kicked the Collector in the stomach, forcing him down. He then kicked him in the face, cutting right below one of his six, multicolored eyes, and making him writhe in pain. "You dare call Kreinyol a bitch?!" he roared, kicking him again. "I will end you not for your sake, but for the insult to my best friend!"

"Oh, please", the monster hissed, getting back up and getting into an aggressive stance. "Lie to yourself all you want. It's obvious that you care for her as more than a friend."

Solor growled, shaking his head. "Stop playing mind games with me, and let us fight!" He charged, swinging his claws wildly, only to have the Collector dodge every swipe.

"Oh, have I struck a nerve?" came the snide remark as the monster dodged every attack. "You cannot come to terms with it, can you?"

"I do not know what you are talking about!" was the angry response, swiping at the beast with his tail in an attempt to crush his head.

"Oh, but I think you do", the Collector said. "Deep down, you have fallen for her!" He smirked as he dodged with yet another simple movement. He was making the dragon angry, and in turn, the dragon was making mistakes. "And you cannot accept that because of the laws of your people! What will happen if your dear daddy finds out?"

"Shut up!" Solor roared, spinning around and finally connecting with a roundhouse kick, sending the Collector sprawling on the ground. He quickly grabbed the monster by the neck, squeezing slowly. "I should kill you where you stand! How dare you think that... that I have..."

"Chosen a mortal as a mate", the monster hissed out, smirking. He could still breathe, thanks to gills on his back. "I recognize the symptoms of choosing a mate, Solor of the Light." The dragon couldn't help but notice that the Collector could still breathe, so he threw him to the other side of the room, making a decent sized dent in the wall. The monster, though hurt and panting, still goaded him. "Your instincts have spoken. You have chosen her. And there's nothing you can do about it."

"ENOUGH!" Solor roared, beginning to glow. His Blessing was already activating, showing his true rage. "I WOULD NEVER... KREINYOL IS..." In a fit of rage, he swung his leg around, talons stretched to their limit, and the force was great enough that he was able to cut cleanly through the Collector's neck with a single kick. The monster knew no more as his head was separated from his body, but that wasn't enough. Solor breathed in and let out a stream of white flames, melting the remains of his body and turning his bones to ash before he released a terrible roar of both anger and triumph, causing all the creatures on the ship to cower in fear. He calmed down, the Blessing still active, but he was still emotionally distraught. "How... how could it have...?" He shook his head, deciding this was something he would have to meditate upon later. He turned to one of the creatures. "Do you understand me?" When it nodded, he continued. "Where is the control room on this ship?"

After a few more minutes, they managed to find their way to the control room, where Solor looked over the buttons, slowly figuring out what did what. He also noticed a control panel that looked like a direct input in the system. After a moment, he realized what it did.

"So, he controlled the ship with his mind most of the time... and left it on autopilot." He sat down in the chair, and allowed the consoles to connect to him, before he willed the ship to stop and stay in place. After a moment, he felt the engines die down before thrusters pushed against the momentum they already had, slowing the ship to a stop. Then he began the work of returning every creature to their world.

Fortunately for him, the ship had a list of each creature, complete with habitat and world names. And with enough power, the ship could teleport anything to anywhere in the galaxy. All it needed was a little oomph, and he'd be able to return everything home where they belonged.

Now, if he could figure out how to harness the Blessing of Light into a possible energy source...


	10. Solor recovered and a chat about love

**Chapter 10  
[Titan 1]**

The T-Ship, with Edward at the controls, slowly approached the Collector's vessel and Edward had the on-board AI scan for life signs. There were several that registered, then, for some reason, the total amount dropped by one. There was also a sudden increase of power that was not from the ship's engines.

"Friend Edward," Kreinyol called.

"Yes," he replied, studying the readouts as the other vessel came to a stop.

"I am the worried for friend Solor," she said, "What if he is defeated?"

"From what I've seen," Edward replied, "Solor is quite capable of handling himself in a fight. He's not one to allow himself to be defeated easily or unless he sees no other choice."

Edward opened a channel to the other ship and called out, "Titan 1 to Solor. Do you copy?"

There was silence from the other end.

"Titan 1 to Solor. Respond, please," Edward called again only to hear static.

He swore and said, "Computer, scan for Solor's life signs," Edward ordered next.

"Scanning…scanning…scanning," the AI said, "scan…I am detecting a life sign near the ship's generators. Also, the overall power output of the ship for 30 seconds was in the Pitawatt range."

Edward whistled and said, "Damn! That's 10,000,000,000,000,000 watts! That's more power than the world's entire output in all history, I believe! That has to be him!"

Cyborg let out a whistle, "How in the heck did Solor generate that much power?"

"We'll find out," Edward said, "You guys hang tight, I'll teleport over and see what's going on."

"I wish to go as well," Kreinyol said.

"I have no problem with that," Edward said as he transferred control of the T-ship over to Cyborg.

He morphed to his mini-Dragon form and teleported over to the younger Tamaranian's pod.

"I can fly," she said.

"We do not know where any airlocks are to enter, though," Edward said, "Also, I cannot withstand the vacuum of space."

Her jaw dropped, "You can talk as a little dragon!"

He smirked, "Your counterpart had the same reaction. But, time's wasting."

He grabbed hold of her and said, "This will only take a moment, my dear."

Edward teleported over to the ship and wrinkled his nose.

"Nastiest smells I have EVER smelled!" Edward groused.

"This Collector is a monster," Kreinyol commented.

"That he is, Starfire," Edward said, reverting to her name since they were alone, "This is what Solor needs to truly understand. He may be a dragon similar to myself, but, he's not a monster. There's a huge difference."

As they walked, they saw the results of Solor's anger as there were cages that had been torn open. Many were empty, some still had prisoners inside.

Edward stopped at one and stepped in, trying to avoid the sludge that was all over the floor, so, he formed a bird to fly over the mess.

The occupant, however, was non-responsive. Its spirit and body long broken, it didn't even register that it had been freed.

He returned to his human form and shook his head.

"He's in a state I would not wish upon even my worst enemy," he said, "His mind has been broken. He is probably in a permanent catatonic state. It means, basically, he's alive but his essence is gone."

As he looked around and saw others in the same shape, he let out a roar of immense sadness, especially seeing other sentient beings there and slammed his fist into the wall as his eyes flashed a deadly red for a moment, leaving a sizable dent in the wall.

Kreinyol did what her older counterpart would have done and pulled the distraught and angry dragon into her arms.

There was a jet black sphere a moment later that revealed Raven there. She went over and ignoring the stench also hugged her husband. She was, of course, responding to the sudden flood of emotions coming through the link.

"I'm all right, dear," he said a moment later, "I can't let personal feelings get in the way."

They walked towards what they hoped was the engine room, following the directions relayed from the T-Ship's AI…

**[20 minutes earlier]**

Solor had rationalized that if he was able to tie himself into the ships power system, he could get all the prisoners home who could recover from their ordeal. But, he didn't want to send home those who had been broken in mind and spirit. As the Blessing of Light was still active, albeit lower than normal levels, he got his new ally to take him to the transporter room and set the device to sent everyone still mobile, except himself, home.

"Can you operate this device?" he asked his new ally. The creature nodded.

"All right," Solor said, "I want you to stay here and when you see a massive light outburst, you will have maybe a minute to activate this device and get everyone home, including yourself. My friends will pick me up, though. I suspect that they are already on their way here."

The creature bowed, as if to say "Thank you." Solor smiled and said, "No need to bow. I am obligated to help you. It was the actions of someone in my universe who led to you and the others being here, I merely repay the debt as best I can. Just point me to the generators, that is thanks enough."

The creature pointed out the way and Solor left in a hurry.

He reached the room in question and saw that it was a matter/anti-matter chamber.

Solor looked it over and saw that there was another chamber that might be a power feed device. He placed his hands on it and said, "Alpha! Hon rothaar do Filkiin ! Ofan zey faal Kogaan do Kun tol fen ferd daar ulfah bodein veyn nust engein!" (English translation: "Alpha! Hear the prayer of Starborn! Give me the Blessing of Light that will send these creatures home where they belong!")

Solor's body started to glow brighter and brighter until it looked like he was a miniature sun as the immense power built up to levels that would normally have fried any living being. Power crackled along Solor's body, needing to be released.

Solor grasped the unit once more and the energy raced from him into the ship, causing the chamber to react in a way that was causing it to glow as well. Alarms blared throughout the ship as the power threatened to destroy the ship.

In the transporter room, the unnamed ally hit the buttons and slid his fingers along an activation console and he felt his body tingling with the transporter effect. Several long minutes later, he was back home on his distant planet.

In his language he said, "I praise The One for delivering me home and for using that Earth creature as your servant of delivery. May Solor be blessed and find his way home."

On other planets all across the galaxy, similar prayers of thanksgiving were offered to their respective Gods.

The effort was not unnoticed on Oa, though. The Guardians noticed that there was a sudden power surge from John Stewart's sector and they tasked him to find out what was going on.

Back on board, Solor collapsed, having overtaxed his Blessing of Light. There was no way for him to move under his own power for at least 24 hours, maybe longer.

By then, Edward, Raven and Kreinyol had found the engine room and saw Solor collapsed there.

"Solor!" Kreinyol said and raced over to him. She turned him over and saw that he was out cold.

Edward checked his vital signs and was satisfied.

"He's OK," Edward said, "He's merely drained, but, I have no idea how long he will recovering. It took him over 12 hours when he used this Blessing before, and the amount of energy he used should have destroyed the ship. Not that it matters, it looks like he cooked the power couplings and possibly the engines. Let's get him back to the T-ship and contact the League, they will know what to do from here."

Edward bent down and lifted Solor into his arms as he realized that there was a problem.

First, Solor weighed a ton, but, Edward wasn't concerned about that. He'd have to teleport just Solor to the pod Raven normally occupied, and she would have to take the center pod, allowing Edward in his mini-Dragon form to ride along on her shoulder.

He told the folks of the changed pod assignments and Raven teleported Kreinyol to her pod, then, went to the center pod, letting Cyborg know what was happening.

Edward did a quick morph to a mini-dragon after positioning Solor the best he could and teleported to his wife's original pod.

After getting Solor situated, he said, "Computer, monitor Solor's vital signs until we are back at Titan Tower. Alert me if there are any changes that may threaten his life. Plot a course for home, maximum speed, and note our current galactic coordinates for transmission to the Justice League."

"Acknowledged," the computer said, "Marking current coordinates. Plotting course for Titan Tower launch bay. Course laid in and ready to engage."

Edward teleported to Raven's new pod and said, "Computer, engage."

The AI took over control and the ship turned around and headed for home.

**[2 hours later]**

"Titans 1 to Justice League," Edward said after opening a channel. They were finally in range to communicate without having to wait for a response for a while.

"Justice League, This is J'onn," was the reply a few moments later.

"Greetings, my friend," Edward said, "Our mission was a success. We rescued Solor and are en route home. But, it's a pyrrhic victory, I'm afraid. Solor got most of the prisoners/abductees home, the captor is dead. Sadly, there are a few hundred captives who have lost all hope, their minds shattered as well as their spirits. We couldn't just send them home without some help, if it's at all possible. I know Earth does not have the people needed to treat those lost souls, if they can be helped."

"Let me get Green Lantern," J'onn said. A few moments later, he appeared on the viewscreen.

"Hello, Edward," the deep voice of John Stewart said.

"Hello, John," Edward said, "I'm sure J'onn told you what is happening. I need a favor from the Green Lantern Corp. A huge favor, actually."

"No need to ask," John replied, "The Guardians have already inquired why there was a massive power surge. I assume that your new friend had something to do with it?"

"You can say that…More like everything to do with it," Edward said, "It's hard to explain, but, Solor has this ability that REALLY amps up his abilities. The T-Ship recorded at least a pitawatt of power was unleashed in 30 seconds."

Green Lantern let out his own whistle, "Damn!"

"Well, he personally sent several thousand abductees back to their respective planets across the galaxy, but, there were several hundred, if nod thousands who are in very, very dire straights and will need the best doctors in the galaxy to help them. They've been broken, John, in ways I would never wish upon my worst enemy. Their minds are gone. So badly shattered that even I do not know if they will ever recover. Their spirits are broken as well."

Edward shuddered, unable to go on.

"I couldn't even detect any emotions from those captives," Raven added, "Edward is really hurt by this."

"Don't you Titans worry," John said, "The Guardians can help. I'll ask for a squadron of Lanterns to assist. Send us the coords of the ship and we'll handle it from here."

"Try not to breathe the air," Edward said, "The Collector allowed them to live in their own filth. You wouldn't happen to have a way to decontaminate us all, would you? I do not want to carry something back to Earth that would lay waste to the population."

"That bad?"

"I wouldn't ask otherwise, John," Edward said.

"Our transporters are capable of filtering out any life-threatening bacteria or viruses," J'onn said, "We can transport the T-Ship and you over to a hanger deck and that should do the trick."

"All right," Edward said, "Sending the coords of the other ship now." He had the data transmitted and altered course.

"Not a problem," J'onn said, "What's your ETA?"

"20 minutes at current speed," Edward said.

"All right," J'onn said, "We will see you soon."

**[Hanger Bay 3 – JL Watchtower****]**

The hanger deck was ready to receive Titan 1 via the JL's transporters.

"Watchtower to Titan 1," J'onn said, "Please come to a complete stop and prepare for transport."

"Acknowledged," Edward replied. Raven brought the ship to a stop and nodded to Edward.

"We're ready," he told the WatchTower.

Everyone felt a tingling as the transporter effect kicked in and it took a bit longer before they saw that they were inside a hanger bay.

"Welcome to the WatchTower," Superman said over the radio, "You have been decontaminated successfully. A wise precaution, Edward, as we did detect several nasty little critters."

"Thanks, Superman," Edward said, "We appreciate that, very much. Also, while we cannot stick around, Solor would love an opportunity for a sparring match with you at some point, if that's all right with you. Don't worry about hurting him, though. He's quick, tough and quite strong."

"Nightwing's told us about him," Superman said, "I'm glad that he's on our side, but, is he trustworthy?"

"My personal opinion?" Edward said, "We may have our personality conflicts at times, as to trusting him? Yeah, I actually do trust him. He offered himself up as a hostage and he did what was, sadly, necessary. Superman, I know we are not supposed to kill our enemies, even those who wish us dead. Please, do not hold that against Solor. He had no other alternative. The Collector was not redeemable. He would not have stopped to seize other innocent beings from their homeworld and instead of caring for them…allowed them to suffer in ways that, even to me, warranted a death sentence."

"I know you are not fond of killing, Edward, however, I will trust your judgment here. I would be honored to spar with Solor, then. Just give me or Clark a call." Not everyone on the T-Ship was aware that Clark Kent is Superman, so, that made it necessary to maintain the whole secret identity thing.

"Thanks, Superman," Edward said, "Forgive us, but, we have to get Solor back to our Tower. I am afraid that if he wakes up here, he may lash out without meaning to."

"That's fine," Superman said, "You have two Starfires now?"

"Yeah," Edward said, "Our universes' Starfire and Solor's Starfire. They were taken from their own alternative universe and dropped in our laps. That's another reason we need to get back. His universe's Raven will not be able to find them if they are not in the same general area. It's a long story."

"I'll bet," Superman said, "You're cleared to depart at your leisure."

Raven started the T-Ship and piloted out of the hanger and told the computer to resume course for home.

**[2 days later – Titan Tower Medical Bay]**

After they arrived home, Edward took Solor to the Med Bay and placed him on one of the beds. That's where Kreinyol parked herself the entire time, only getting up to use the restroom and insisting that "New friend Edward" visit as well.

That was something Edward wasn't expecting, though. He thought that she would want either Raven or the native Koriand'r to stay.

It did give Edward the opportunity to get to know Starfire's younger self better and she didn't disappoint. It turned out that in every respect, except for one, she was identical to Koriand'r. Same mannerisms, same speech patterns, and for the most part the same memories.

But, there was one glaring difference, Edward discovered. In his universe, Starfire and Nightwing were a couple, after dancing around their feelings for years.

In Kreinyol's universe, she considered Robin to be a friend, but, she didn't feel anything past that. She did consider Solor to be more than a best friend.

"Starfire," Edward asked on the second day, "What are your real feelings towards Solor? I am curious and concerned as well. Maybe it's for nothing."

"Solor is my best friend," she replied, "He reminds me of Galfore, because of how he treats me. But, I feel that he's a lot closer than a friend."

Edward smiled as he remembered his trip to Tamaran and how their Starfire, out of love for Blackfire, attacked Edward to distract him.

"Is it a similar feeling you have towards Blackfire?" Edward asked.

She nodded, "Hmm mmm."

"You like Solor as more than a friend, then," Edward said, "He's not your brother, not k'norfka either. Our Starfire has the feelings of love towards Nightwing and she had them when he was also Robin. I've noticed how he does care for you. When he got here, he was furious at the situation. I had to try to stop him from tearing down the forest. And, that rage did not really settle down until you got here the same way. Raven and I saw how he carried you into the living room as well. And, his bantering between Raven and I was actually playful. I didn't say anything because, well, you were enjoying the clear affection."

"You think I am in the love with Solor?" she asked gently.

"Star, I've been around for nearly 3,000 of our years," Edward replied, "I know the signs of two people in love. Especially when one is a dragon. Solor and I are not the same direct species, but, I know enough. Yes, Starfire, I think exactly that.

"I dare say that considering the handprint you obviously gave him, he cares about you enough to allow you to slap the taste out of his mouth. I know how he feels about you. So does our Koriand'r.

"He does love you as well. But, given what I know, he is not allowed to act on those feelings. It's a culture issue, I think. However, if you are here for good, he will have to either act on those feelings and acknowledge them or do the breaking of the heart."

Starfire lowered her head, "I do not wish for the breaking of my heart."

"Neither do I, Starfire," Edward said, "I see how happy Koriand'r is with Nightwing and they've gone through the fire and come out better for it. He didn't really act on his feelings until I pushed them together. They went out on a date I paid for, and, it went off wonderfully. I would want the same for you before you leave."

Solor stirred in his sleep and with a yawn, woke up.

"Solor!" Starfire cried, "You are the awake!"

"Where am I?" he said.

"Back at the Tower," Edward replied, "We brought you back after you sent the healthier abductees home."

"What about the others? You did not leave them to rot, right?"

"They will be taken care of," Edward said, "The Green Lantern Corp and the Guardians of Oa will see to that. But, so many of them are as irreparably damaged, if not worse, than the Collector."

"It beats what I had wanted to do," Solor said, "It's more merciful if they can be helped."

"I don't think any of them can be helped much," Edward said sadly, "Their minds were so far gone, they are in a state of living death. Some of them were dead as well, I noticed."

"You know I had to kill the Collector," Solor said, "Please do not think less of me."

"You had no choice, Solor," Edward replied, "While I wish you had saved some for me, I do not begrudge you the task. You ended a threat to so many different worlds and returned those you could home. That act, right there, shows me that you value honor. It shows the team that you are worthy of our trust and, if I had it my way, you would no longer be an honorary Titan, but a full member of the team. By your actions, you have shown the advanced trait of mercy. The Collector, was, as Kreinyol stated…A monster. You've proven to me, beyond a doubt, that your self-assessment is as the mortals would say: Bullshit. Your time among the mortals of your universe has taught you more than you know. I wish I could convince your leaders of this. Always cherish your time with the mortals you used to disdain because they shall grow old and die. But, by keeping those you truly love in your heart during your rather long life-span keeps them immortal. That why I keep the memories of my past lovers/wives close to my heart and jealously protect their memories.

"I am in sheer awe of the true power of the Blessing of Light. I was impressed with it before, obviously. And, the feelings it caused me…I have to meditate on still. For the first time, I felt like a god…may He forgive any blasphemy…who could have been absolute ruler of the World. Don't worry, I don't think of you any less for having to eliminate that abomination of life.

"Also, we had to stop at the WatchTower on the way home. I wasn't about to expose mortals to whatever diseases there were on board that ship. And, good news for you as well: You have a sparring session whenever you're ready with the Man of Steel himself."

"You're kidding me!" Solor said, after picking his mouth off the floor.

"No, I'm quite serious," Edward said, "It helps to be on Superman's good side, and a good spar will show the Justice League that you're on our side. Also, our Batman and Robin patched up their differences and forgave one another. If you get back to your world, wait a couple of years and try to get them to talk to one another. It may smooth over relations between your Titans and Justice League.

"Heck, I know Nightwing's an ass at times. That was drilled into his head by Batman. I've learned not to take it too personally. You shouldn't either. But, he gives you any grief, you come see me."

Solor smiled broadly, "Thank you, Edward. And, if it will prevent my ripping Nightwing's head off, I might just take you up on the offer."

"You earned the right to spar with Superman," Edward said, "he was not happy that you needed to kill an enemy, but, I vouched for why it was necessary.

"Changing the subject: I know you have to be hungry after two days of sleeping."

"Two DAYS?!" Solor exclaimed.

"Fraid so," Edward replied, "Your Blessing utterly drained you. It put out more power in 30 seconds than in all of Earth's HISTORY."

"Now that I think of it," Solor said, "I am hungry."

"Well, lucky for you, I had bought lots of hamburger lately," Edward said, "I make some mean burgers!"

"That is acceptable," Solor replied and tried to stand. That didn't work out so well as his Starfire caught him.

Solor's face showed how grateful he was…until she effortlessly picked him up and they headed for the door.

"Yep," Edward said with a smile, "Totally loving this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Solor asked.

"You and her remind me of our Starfire and Nightwing," Edward said.

"Yeah, keep thinking that," Solor said.

"May I suggest that later you two meditate on your feelings towards one another, then?" Edward suggested.

They headed towards the kitchen area and when they arrived, the other Titans were watching some TV.

"Well," Nightwing said, "I see that Solor's finally awake. We should talk."

"Not right now, man," Edward said, "He's still recovering from the Blessing of Light. Let him eat something first before you even think about raking him over the coals…Assuming he lets you."

"You and Solor are the couple?" Kori asked innocently.

"Oh come on!" Solor said, rolling his eyes, "Just because Kreinyol is carrying me doesn't make us a couple!" He bit back more scathing retorts because he couldn't hurt her, even if she is the counterpart to his universes' Starfire.

At that thought, Solor realized that he _did_ love his Starfire, though. He was torn. In his culture, a dragon that fell for a mortal was branded a "breed traitor", that's one reason the Circle determined pairings. He didn't dare call Edward that to his face, though. Edward could see that as a direct insult to his Callisto, Paula and now Raven and he could likely become so enraged that even Solor would be hard pressed to prevent Edward from trying to kill him. Solor, deep down, could relate. Edward goaded him in their first spar and Solor reacted very badly…but, in the end, it was beneficial to the elder Dragon in getting Raven, Cyborg and his Starfire out.

He sighed.

[Something's up] Raven noted, [Solor's confused. His culture seems to forbid Dragon-mortal relationships, he's got deep feelings for his Starfire, and he sees how close you and I are. He thought something about a "Breed Traitor" and how you might react.]

[He knows, even in the last couple of days, I would not react well to that accusation, dear,] he replied, [However, I can also understand where he is coming from, so, I won't take it too personal if he does. He should meditate on this.]

[Agreed,] Raven said, [But, does he have the skill to do that? Before he was yanked here, my counterpart had just started training him. Maybe I will teach him how to do that today.]

[Smart move,] Edward replied a moment later.

"Solor," she said, "has my counterpart taught you how to meditate on any issues you are having?"

"My Raven was getting to that," he replied.

"All right," Raven said, "I will pick up where she left off later today. Say after you eat something?"

"We'd like that," Kreinyol replied.

"I would as well," Koriand'r said.

"Let get something to eat first," Solor groused.

Edward got up and asked, "Anything that you're interested in?"

Solor replied, "That cheeseburger sounds awesome right now. A nice big one!"

"Sure, eat more meat," Beast Boy groused, earning a jab from Terra, "OW!"

"Thanks, Terra," Solor said followed by a warm laugh, "Beast Boy, I am a carnivore, plain and simple. While I will eat vegetables, I have no qualms in eating animals, sometimes RAW! I am not forcing you to watch nor offering you a bite as I told Nightwing recently. You have had how many years to get used to watching Cyborg eating meat as well as Edward, who I assume is a carnivore as well. Get used to it or stay outta my face!"

By then, Kreinyol had allowed Solor to get down and find a seat.

Edward looked in the fridge and got the 5 pounds of hamburger out and the other fixings.

He decided to split that in half and after seasoning it, flattened it into a large, plate sized burger and put it on the pre-heated grill.

"Hey, man," Edward asked, "What do you want on this beast?"

"The works," Solor said, "I haven't eaten in 2 and a half days."

Edward chuckled, "All right. One fully loaded cheese burger coming up."

He went back to the fridge and got out a bunch of goodies.

"I assume you're not allergic to anything," Edward said.

"Good guess," Solor said.

"Come on back," Edward invited him.

Solor got up and walked back, eliciting a squeal from Kreinyol.

"He's all right," Edward reassured her with a smile, "I won't let him do anything that might harm him for a little while. I'm not …"

"I've already recovered from the Blessing, Edward," Solor interrupted, "But, I appreciate the thought."

Solor saw what was arrayed and raised an eyebrow.

"You, me and Cyborg do like a lot of toppings," Edward said, "I'll let you chop up what you'd like. The Miracle Blade III set is on the counter along with the cutting board. There's several extra large burger buns in the cupboard to your right, first one."

Solor looked at the knives and said, "Which one?"

"Use the Rock and Chop, it's labeled. Be careful, they are extremely sharp and in your human form, will slice you badly," Edward said, "I give that warning to first time users, so, don't take it personally."

Solor got the right knife and started chopping the veggies.

"Easy, man," Edward said a moment later, "Let the blade do the work. Just use a little pressure to slice through things."

Solor rolled his eyes, but, did as he was asked. After slicing up his toppings, he grabbed one of the extra large burger buns and set that up.

Edward was busy flipping the super-sized burger and then grabbing the cheese and putting that on top to melt.

"I think you'll love this, guys," Cyborg said, watching the two dragons actually bonding over cooking. The others gathered around, including Beast Boy.

"You're not fixing the others anything?" Solor asked.

"We all had lunch a while ago, actually," Raven replied, "We're just watching the show."

"Ahh," Solor said as Edward got the burger off the grill and moved it to the bun.

"All yours," Edward said smiling, "Good job chopping up the stuff you wanted."

Solor took a piece of the meat and savoring the smell, popped it into his mouth.

"Not bad," he said, "I like that you left it somewhat rare."

"Nightwing told me that you like to hunt fresh meat," Edward replied, "I assumed that you eat your kills raw, correct?"

"For the most part," Solor said. He put a bunch of toppings on and finished putting the massive burger together.

"Anything to drink?" Edward asked.

"Got any Gatorade?" Solor said, "I don't think Pepsi is a good idea right now."

Edward looked and said, "No can do. Will Iced Tea work? I can get some Gatorade later this afternoon."

"It'll do," Solor replied. Edward grabbed the pitcher and a large glass. He figured the younger dragon needed to hydrate himself as well.

Solor took a bite out of his burger and smiled, "This is better than that first bite. And certainly large enough for me."

"Take your time," Edward advised, "I do not want you to shock your stomach too much."

"I've gone longer without eating," Solor said, "I'll be fine."

Solor settled in to his meal and didn't say another word until he had finished the entire burger and washed it down with the entire pitcher of tea. That said a lot.

"I'm going to the roof," Solor announced, "Do not disturb me unless you are coming up to meditate."

With that, the younger dragon headed to the rooftop. His Starfire went up, as did Raven and Edward.

When they got there, Raven said, "I would like Solor to sit across from me, please."

"Star," Edward said, "You may do the meditation besides me, if you like."

"Are you the OK?" she asked Solor.

"It's all right," he replied as they got into position.

"I think it's time we talked," Edward said, "I have been around a long time, as you all know. In that time, I've learned to read body language pretty well to see what someone else is feeling and saying what is not said out loud.

"What I have seen since this Starfire was yanked from her universe is nothing short of impressive. You, Solor, have had a 180 degree turn in your attitude. That's one reason I opted to help you and to extend trust. OK, you were royally angry at times. I've been there myself and its taken Raven to get me to calm down. Since then, I haven't really seen you that upset.

"Tell me, Solor, what does your Circle think about dragon-mortal relationships? It's just us up here and what is said here will not get back to the other Titans."

Solor was immediately aware that Edward knew something.

He sighed, "It's not allowed for members of my species to have a relationship with humans. The Circle determines our mates, period. In fact, and, please don't take this the wrong way. Those who broke the rule are called 'Breed Traitors'. I am not going to label you and Raven as such, Edward. You are not subject to the Circle's rules or prejudices."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Thank you for that consideration. Being the only Dragon here before your arrival, well, the only true dragon here as Paula was not a dragon, as I told you before, made it impossible to have an inter-species relationship. I've already told you some of that history, Solor.

"However, Raven and I noticed how close you and this Starfire are. I think Nightwing's noticed it as well. He and Cyborg were commenting prior to our last sparring match, and I think it was an observation. I didn't listen that closely, though.

"Rae will attest to how when we jointly realized that there were feelings toward each other that went above friendship, it didn't matter why we wanted to spend the years together and that it was irrelevant what I am and what she is. We accepted each other despite differences: She's still half-demon, half-human. I am a Dragon. She's the calm, stable rock to my once in a while issues. You've realized that as well. It is not easy sometimes."

"Why is that?" the younger Starfire asked, "I do not understand."

"It's hard to really explain," Edward said, "being a couple means taking the bad with the good. We are in each other's heads. She knows what I am feeling as much as I know her emotional state. You saw how strong our bond is. Best way to put it where you understand is how close you and Galfore are. Even though there are light years between you and your k'norfka, he has a very special place in your heart. As I know your sister still does, even though she tried to frame you."

"Edward," Solor said, "Be straight with me: Do you think I've fallen for Kreinyol?"

Edward raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, right to the point, I see. Yes, I do think that you have fallen for her. The way that you two interact with one another, the calming effect she has on you. You insisted on taking her to the Med Bay after I caught her. The playful banter when you carried her into the kitchen. You did not even hesitate to trade places with her two days ago. You share interest in the same food items.

"I have to assume you told her what you let slip in your sleep as well. Solor, when one's subconscious is released, it tells the truth. I have no doubt in my mind. Your Robin has lost her to you.

"And, Starfire, I know you asked me before and my answer has not changed: Yes, I do believe that you share the same feelings for Solor."

Solor looked like he had been punched in the gut, "So, the Collector was right. He told me the same thing and I killed him for it…and that he called her a name that I won't repeat here.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm a breed traitor!"

"Listen to me right now, Starborn!" Raven snarled and heading Edward's objections off, "Don't you dare call yourself that! You are no more a breed traitor than I am and I married Edward! Beast Boy and Terra, if you haven't noticed, are engaged. And I think Nightwing and our Starfire will be engaged before very long. Your Circle has no sway upon you on this world and if I understand your history, you were cast out! Even if my counterpart does find you someday, you are no longer under their laws or idiotic breed purity crap."

"Wait," Solor asked, "how do you know my real name?"

"I'm an empath," Raven said, "I sensed that's your given name. Both names suit you, though."

Solor said, "I suppose you know my feelings, then."

Raven gave a small smile, "They are every bit as intense as Edward's when he loses his emotional control. I know that you love this woman here with all your heart, but, are afraid to express it. It takes a different courage to look at one's heart for a harsh reality, especially with one wants to deny their feelings."

Kreinyol looked at Solor with tears in her eyes, and it was evident that the elder Dragon and older Raven struck a nerve in both of them.

"We need to meditate on this," Raven said calmly and to defuse the sudden tension in the air.

Solor reached over and hugged his Starfire as she calmed down pretty quick.

"Let's begin," Raven said, launching into a 10 minute long lecture on not just finding one's center, but, how to clear one's mind of all distracting thoughts by focusing on the sound of the waves below and to focus on the thought of the day, which for Solor and his Starfire, their budding emotions for one another.

Edward would be meditating on the long term implications of their recent misadventure as well as other issues that had arisen. He was worried that Nightwing may try to put his foot down regarding having a fourth couple on his team. Edward was not going to stand idly by if Nightwing decided that the three couples would be enough. He was still ticked at Nightwing for wanting to toss Solor out after that initial sparring match and for trying to get Edward to spill things anyway.

**[Ops]**

While the lesson was going on up on the roof, Nightwing was concerned as well.

The video that Cyborg recorded showed that Solor already knew which buttons to push with Edward to get a reaction out of him. Granted it was clearly needed on board that vessel, it still bothered him. And it was also obvious that Solor and his Starfire were much closer than Solor wanted to acknowledge. And, he felt that he needed to protect his counterpart's relationship with Starfire for some reason.

"Cyborg," he said, "I think that three couples here are plenty. I will tell Solor and his Starfire to forget any relationship."

"Are you insane?!" Cyborg said after a moment, "You try to prohibit what they feel and I can promise that the entire team will turn on you."

"They wouldn't dare!" Nightwing said.

"Try it," Cyborg said, "You think Edward getting annoyed at you the other day was fun? We've seen what both Solor and Edward are capable of when truly angry. We know when Starfire gets angry she tends to unleash her righteous fury in the form of starbolts. You want TWO Starfires angry at '_former_ boyfriend Nightwing'? Or maybe you forgot what happened when Dr. Light managed to piss off Raven. With her more open with her emotions, she's gained control over her abilities as well, I do not want to see when she directs her half-demon side at someone. Or, let's see. Terra and Beast Boy would not be happy as well. Have you forgotten Terra can fully control her powers now?"

"I'll take that chance," Nightwing said.

"It's your funeral, Richard," Cyborg said, "When they all turn on you, I'm stepping aside. I do not want to try to sooth a pair of enraged Dragons."

"I'll throw them off the team then," Nightwing said.

"Man, you don't get it!," Cyborg roared, "They'll turn on you and YOU'LL be the one on the street, if Edward doesn't decide to teleport you back to Gotham trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey and drop your jealous ass back at Wayne Manor. You've already got the native Starfire as your girlfriend. I think you want to protect your younger counterpart's feelings. The other Starfire knows she has fallen for Solor and vice-versa. What right do we have to tell them no?"

Nightwing had the mental image of getting his rump not only handed to him, but, tied up like a turkey at Wayne Manor and Alfred's stunned face seeing Richard Grayson, potentially sans uniform, with a note saying that he had been fired as the leader of the Titans and that he was not welcome in Jump City lest something very bad befell him. Then, having to explain to Bruce how he, with one decision, pissed off the entire team.

He sighed, "Maybe you're right. I'll have to think about it."

"Make the team building choice, not the one that destroys the Titans," Cyborg said, "I would rather have the two dragons on our side instead of as enemies. If Solor is stuck here with his own Starfire, we have to keep them on our side. Edward's already gone from Solor's enemy, to a sparring partner, to a mentor in this past week. We know that from those sparring matches that they are evenly matched physically as well as their skills. Solor lacks a few of Edward's skills, and, Edward doesn't have some of Solor's skills. Notice how Solor was surprised when Edward teleported during the spar? Edward's been toying with Solor as much as Solor's been toying with Edward.

"Also, I assume you noticed when Solor had the choice of attacking our Starfire in the latest spar, he hesitated. He did not wish to harm her, despite how tough she is. He opted to go after Edward instead. He won't hurt either of the girls, and he knows he can't hurt Edward physically that easily or cause lasting harm."

"What about Edward's absorbing that Blessing of Light?" Nightwing asked.

"Desperate times calling for desperate moves," Cyborg said, "It's not an innate ability of his, anymore than using starbolts. Edward shouldn't have to resort to that very often, but, woe to whatever enemy forces Edward to go that far. I saw the regret on Solor's face when he had to fully trigger Edward's rage long enough to free the girls, but, Edward was stunned at the immense power exhibited afterwards. It shocked him out of his anger and Solor had to get Edward to focus, remember?"

"But, can Solor control his anger?" Nightwing said.

"I dare say that with his Starfire here, it's not going to be an issue anymore," Cyborg replied, "They are up top meditating quietly. We can chat with them later on."

With that, Cyborg left Nightwing to think about things. He wanted to prohibit the pairing, but, Cyborg made a good point about the team wanting to throw him off the team if he angered the others.

What a predicament!


	11. Solor Finds Love, Nightwing Loses Trust

**Chapter 11**

**[Titan Tower Roof]**

The sound of the waves. The ebb and flow of the water. The calm, gentle breeze that blew by his nose. The scent of Kreinyol overwhelming his sense of smell.

Damn, did he have it _bad_.

Solor could feel himself mentally cursing as he allowed himself to be distracted for the umpteenth time. They had only been meditating for half an hour, but still, he was allowing himself to be distracted by his own Starfire, who seemed to take to meditating so much easier than himself. He allowed himself a peek, looking over at the others. Edward and Raven seemed so in sync with each other, even taking to similar poses as they meditated, the sound of her mantra practically sounding like one voice as they chanted. He then felt his eye travel to the Tamaranian, and felt himself flush up as he realized something.

In this light, Starfire was beautiful.

He was not one to care about physical appearance (besides his own... being the best meant you had to look the part, after all!), but for the first time, he seemed to finally see her in a new way. How her orange skin seemed to reflect the sun perfectly, the way her hair danced teasingly in the wind, and her voice... oh, Light damn him, her voice! There was no way to describe how beautiful she sounded, even in a constant monotone.

Solor suddenly shook his head, mentally growling. This was not the time to be distracted! He needed to meditate, for Light's sake! He began to focus once again, but soon his thoughts turned back to Starfire, and he frowned. Why was this so hard? He was supposed to be focusing on the problem, not the source of the problem!

That was when it finally clicked.

Starfire wasn't the cause of the problem.

She was the _solution_.

Granted, it was her fault for being how she was. She was so naïve, so unaware of the ways of the world... so insufferably cute. And he was finally putting it together; the only reason he found it cute was because, well, she _was _cute. But it wasn't just her looks that he was attracted to. She was so innocent, so... unlike him. But at the same time, the alien and the younger dragon were so much alike. Kidnapped from their home, similar tastes in food, common interests... they were like a perfect match.

He frowned again, realizing that this was going against everything he was ever taught. Dragons had a responsibility to mortals on Earth, not a connection to them. Being with a human wasn't only culturally frowned upon... it was a pointless abomination in the eyes of the Circle. And with himself being the son of the Light of the Circle, he was supposed to have standards. How ironic, then, that he would be one to fall in love with a mortal.

He would be doing so much against his own kind if he chose to take Starfire as his love and potential future mate.

But... would it be worth it if he did not take her?

Would it be worth it to only be friends with her? To never be able to call her his own? To never be able to be the one that could always make her smile? To never be her stable ground to stand on? Would it be worth it to let her take anyone else but him?

The very thought of it angered him greatly. And it was then he decided.

"Kreinyol", he suddenly said, deciding he had enough of this meditation session. Everyone looked at him, stopping the mantra and facing him. "I think I have come to a conclusion."

His best friend nodded at him, prompting him to continue with an anxious look in her eyes.

Solor sighed, and stood up, turning his back to the three. The wind blew at his back, and he spoke up. "The Circle has clear rules about relationships with mortals. It is not only an affront to the... as Raven put it, purity of the breed, but it is seen as... pointless." He turned around, looking at Edward and Raven. "But... what would be more pointless would be to live for thousands of years... and never choosing to allow yourself to be happy." He then looked at Starfire, and slowly smiled. "And while all my instincts are saying that a relationship with a mortal, even a beautiful, kind one with a sense of strength and honor, is a bad idea, they also say that living without allowing myself to be happy - to live without you - is an even worse idea."

Everyone smiled at that... but none as big as the grin that was forming on Starfire's face as Solor kneeled down once more, so that he was eye level with her. "Starfire of Tamaran... my dear Kreinyol... I am giving you my heart. All I ask is that you take care of it as well as I will take care of you."

That sentence was all she needed to hear, as his Starfire squealed in joy and suddenly tackled him, causing him to yelp in surprise as he landed on his back, holding an extremely happy alien. He glanced upwards, looking at the upside-down faces of Raven and Edward, noting their smiles. He would comment, but there was only so much he could do as he held the Tamaranian nuzzling him, causing him to blush. He looked down at Starfire, and couldn't help but smile at her, as she smiled back. They didn't need to say anything at all.

Edward took the opportunity to speak up. "Congrats, you two!

"I'm glad you're seeing things in a different way, Solor. What exactly made you decide this?"

Solor looked over to Edward, then back at his Starfire. "I thought about everything... and Raven is right. I was cast out of my homeland, and am no longer subject to their rules. Besides... I would never want anyone else to be with my Starfire. I think that would hurt more than anything else." He then frowned, sighing. "But I am assuming that Nightwing will not like this. If he is like I think he is, then for his counterpart's sake, he will try to forbid this."

"If I know him, then yeah, he will", Edward said, growling a bit. "But if he tries, I won't sit by and let him! Solor, I support this choice you've made, and if he thinks he can just waltz in and try to-"

"Edward, stop", Solor said, raising a claw. He sat up, reluctantly forcing Kreinyol to let him go. "If Nightwing tries to forbid us, I will not comply... but I do not need your help. I will face Nightwing myself if he tries."

"All right," Edward replied, "I will honor your wishes in this. It goes against my better judgment, but, I will respect it."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Raven inquired. "You don't have the calmest disposition in the world. What will you do if he attempts to stop this?"

"I trust him to make the right choices", Kreinyol said, smiling. "And I shall support him no matter what."

"You have no need to worry", Solor assured. "I shall not harm Nightwing, nor anyone else. But I will not sit idly by and watch him tear my relationship apart." He switched into his human form, and looked at his Starfire. "Kreinyol, you mean too much for me to give up just because a human tells me no. A life without you, even if it is for a short time in my long life... is empty. I would never feel the same for anyone else as I feel for you."

He looked toward Edward, and gave a small smile. "I understand now that you cannot control who you love... but you can fight for the right to love them. Is this... how you feel every day, with your Raven?"

"That and so much more", Edward replied, smiling. "You'll understand as time goes on that love is probably the most powerful of all emotions. In time, you'll understand more than anyone else how much you will do for love. But, there is the caution that with love comes the risk that one day, that love may die and the price is very high.

"When Callisto's mind snapped after our adopted son was killed, I paid a bitter price and that is something I have regretted for a long time. I loved her as much as my first wife and that equals what I feel towards Raven."

XxXxX

Another hour passed before the group agreed to head downstairs, deciding they had spent enough time up on the roof. Solor, for one, was in a much better mood than he had been when they left. And with how close he and Kreinyol were to each other, it was no surprise as to what had happened. The new couple was immediately intercepted by Koriand'r, who wanted to know immediately what had transpired.

"Well, I was hoping to keep this a secret for a bit longer..." Solor began, only to feel his new girlfriend brush past him.

"Solor and I have begun the dating!" she said to her older counterpart, eliciting a squeal from Kori.

"Oh, glorious!" the elder Starfire exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the two of them and pulling them into a huge hug, lifting them up into the air. "I am so happy for you two!"

"Way to go, man", Cyborg congratulated. After leaving Nightwing to think, the metal man had opted to rejoin his friends in the living room. And it was obvious that he was also wondering how Solor would react should he be told he can't keep his new relationship.

Beast Boy, however, walked up, patting Solor on the shoulder. "Well, looks like you don't need any advice from the love doctor."

Solor, at first, didn't know what the changeling was talking about. But he quickly caught on, and glared a bit. "Please, elf. I am more than capable of telling what I feel to a girl I like. How long did it take you? Even my Beast Boy got to ask my Terra out considerably quicker than you."

At that, Beast Boy's face soured, while Terra only giggled a bit. She knew Solor was only joking around, and didn't mean any offense. She was starting to see why her counterpart got along with him so well. "So, how many couples is this? The fourth, right?"

Edward nodded. "If my counting is correct, Solor and Kreinyol are the fourth couple on the team."

It was at that very moment that Nightwing decided to enter. Almost all of the joy Solor was feeling vanished the minute they laid eyes on each other, and by reflex, he put himself between his leader and his Kreinyol, looking slightly defensive. Nightwing sighed, already understanding that the dragon had not trusted him to allow them to continue their relationship. But all of that mistrust, all of that anger at Solor... it was hazing his mind, and soon, he made his choice.

"Solor, Starfire", he began. "I understand that your universe is different from ours. I'm sure that your Robin wouldn't like what he was seeing."

"And what exactly is it that you see, Nightwing?" Solor said, hissing a bit.

"Two teammates falling for a lie", the leader responded. "You two may be close, but it isn't love that you're feeling. You're too young to-"

"_**SILENCE!**_", came the sudden roar. Everyone was suddenly feeling Solor's anger, and while only at a fraction of what it was before, it was obvious that Nightwing had struck a nerve. "I am seven hundred and forty-nine years old, _Robin_. I have lived to see the rise and fall of empires, kingdoms, and dynasties. I know how love works, and I know how jealousy can bring the end of friendships and begin petty rivalries." He approached Nightwing, morphing to his adult form and towering over the leader of the Titans. "I know what you are going to say, Nightwing. And I challenge you for the right to say that."

"What are you talking about?" the leader said, glaring and not backing down.

"I spar you", the dragon proposed. "No powers... no scales, wings, or claws. Just two Titans, fighting each other. The winner determines the fate. If I win, you forget your decision to attempt to forbid Kreinyol and I from dating, and will even give us your blessing. If I lose, however..." Solor sighed, and growled. "I will leave the Teen Titans, and banish myself to the farthest reaches of this world."

Everyone gasped at that, except for Raven, Kreinyol, and Edward. They had a feeling that Solor would resort to this. He would rather be forced away from any chance from his home rather than be without his beloved Starfire. But what was it that he was planning?

"Deal", Nightwing accepted, turning around. "We'll meet up in the training room in one hour."

"Very well", Solor hissed back, turning away and walking towards his room. He needed to prepare.

XxXxX

Half an hour had passed since the challenge had been brought down. Solor sat in his room, attempting to calm his rage as he meditated. He needed to enter this fight with a level head, or else he'd never get what he desired. A knock came to the door, and Edward soon stepped inside, looking at the younger dragon with a disappointed gaze.

"I know you are not here to commend me", Solor said, eyes still closed. "You should speak what is on your mind."

"You just promised that you wouldn't hurt Nightwing", Edward started. "What are you planning, Solor? I know you didn't let your emotions cloud your judgment. What will you gain from this fight?"

"Peace of mind", Solor responded, still focusing on his meditation. "I am tired of being the rage-filled beast that everyone sees me as. I will prove to them all, especially Nightwing, that there is more to me than rage."

"And how exactly will fighting Nightwing accomplish that?" Edward asked. "If anything, asking for a fight will only prove to them that the only thing you're feeling right now is anger."

"Hence the meditation", Solor countered. "I am attempting to calm myself. I will need to be completely calm during my time with Nightwing."

"Dammit, Solor, are you even worried about this?" Edward finally cursed, frustrated. He wasn't getting anywhere with the younger dragon. "If you win, you'll probably forever have Nightwing on your tail! If you beat him like I know you can, he'll never be able to get past that!"

"I never had any intention of winning."

That statement had Edward blink. It certainly wasn't expected. "What the... so you're planning on losing?"

"I never said I was intending on losing, either", Solor continued. "I am merely hoping to show him how wrong he is about me... about how I shall be with Kreinyol."

"... what the hell are you planning?"

Solor didn't answer, however. He merely gave Edward an annoyed look, before standing up. "Come on. I need to stretch before I face Nightwing, and I know you intend to keep pestering me until I yield and confess my plan to you."

And so, the two dragons traveled to the gym to wait for Nightwing. No matter how Edward tried, Solor did not say anything that gave light to what was going on, and while the elder was frustrated, he was impressed with how Solor was doing. He seemed completely calm, despite the pestering, and never snapped or raised his voice to Edward. If Solor was proving to him that he wasn't going to be easily annoyed, he was certainly showing it.

Finally, the rest of the team entered, including the two Starfires, both of which looked like they were avoiding Nightwing. Solor sighed at that. _I did not intend for that to happen_, he thought. _Kori will be happier with her Nightwing. I'll have to figure out something later._

"So, any rules?"

"Only that I am not allowed to use any powers", Solor said, getting up from the ground as he had just finished stretching. "Otherwise, anything goes. The loser is determined by whoever surrenders first."

Edward interjected, "If Solor fights without powers, I must insist that Nightwing hand over his utility belt. He is allowed one weapon."

"That's fine," Nightwing said, removing something from his belt and handing the belt to Terra, who was the closest Titan to him.

Solor turned to Cyborg, and nodded. "If you would, Cyborg, I would like you to record this match. I would like this to be saved for future references."

Cyborg nodded, immediately knowing Solor had something up his sleeve. The dragon was very private, and tended to avoid being in the limelight.

Solor turned to Nightwing, and nodded. "Shall we begin?"

Nightwing took that as the signal to start fighting, as he extended his staff, spinning it a few times before he got into an aggressive stance. Solor, meanwhile, only bowed, before surprising the others by sitting down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Nightwing growled. "I thought we were fighting, not meditating."

"We are", Solor said. "I am ready. Come at me with everything you have."

Everyone seemed confused by this, but it didn't take long for Nightwing to growl, figuring that he was being mocked. So, he took the offensive, and swung his staff towards Solor's head with a roar.

A loud crack resonated in the room.

Everyone stared as Nightwing swung his staff again and again, hitting Solor again and again with increasing ferocity. And Solor did the one thing no one expected him to do.

Nothing.

He made no attempt to move, to dodge, to block, to even fight back. He just sat there, taking every blow that Nightwing swung at him. His head snapped up, down, side to side, every which way that he was hit. And with his closed eyes, no one could see it, but he wasn't feeling anything. No pain, no anger, no emotions whatsoever. He was focusing on remaining calm, despite how he was currently under attack and his instincts were telling him to fight back.

Kreinyol, obviously, wasn't happy about this, but she made no attempt to step in. She figured that this must be part of Solor's plan, and she said that she would support him... but seeing her new boyfriend getting beaten like a punching bag wasn't easy, and she had to hold back the starbolts that she desperately wanted to unleash. And she wasn't the only one who wanted to hurt Nightwing at the moment. Everyone was staring in shock, anger, or something in between as they watch the great leader of the Teen Titans beat his teammate mercilessly. The only thing holding Edward back was Raven, who could sense Solor's state of mind.

[What is he doing?!] Edward wondered [I'm tempted to stop this right now.]

[It's all right,] Raven soothed [He's at peace with this decision to not fight back, and he's repressing his anger and his instinct to fight back. I recommend that this continue, sweetheart.]

[You're sure?] Edward wondered.

[Absolutely sure] Raven said, [It's the new Starfire I am more concerned about. She's barely holding back her anger.]

[She's got a right to,] Edward replied, [Tameranians certainly are more given to emotion! All right, I'll let this farce continue. I told Superman that I trust Solor and I need to trust that he knows what he's doing.]

Despite being hit relentlessly, Solor was calm, but just barely. What he was doing was humiliating, and threw everything he stood for back in his face. But he was flat out refusing to fight back. He wanted nothing but to show his leader how strong he truly was, but he was quelling that desire by one thought alone.

_I am doing this for Kreinyol._

For fifteen minutes, this happened. Finally, Nightwing stopped, panting and obviously worn out from the relentless attack. Once he didn't feel the attacks, Solor opened his eyes, and stood up. He popped his neck, groaning a bit, before looking back at Nightwing. "Do you feel better now?"

"Why... why aren't you... fighting back?" Nightwing said as he was panting. "I thought... you were fighting... for your Starfire."

"Don't you see?" Solor said, sighing. "To fight for Kreinyol... she is not a prize to be won. She is a beautiful person, and a great warrior. In order to be with her, I need you to see that I will not harm her, nor would I ever think to. But you refused to see that. You are so blinded by your anger towards me, by our first impression, that you attempted to punish me for something that has already been forgiven. And you know what? I forgive you for it. You were right to not trust me, and I understand that it may take forever for me to earn that trust. But when it comes to _mine and Kreinyol__'__s _happiness, I will go through anything to show you why we should at least be given a chance. Am I right for her? Perhaps... perhaps not. I do not know. But if I am willing to give us a chance, despite my instincts, despite my upbringing, despite my view on anyone that isn't a dragon... then why can you not?"

For the first time since his arrival, Solor had managed to stun everyone not by his actions, but by his words. He had grown over the last few days, in leaps and bounds that Edward couldn't help but feel proud. Solor, in such a short time, had changed from an angry teenager to a full-grown adult in mindset, and was finally showing his many years of wisdom. Nightwing himself couldn't find a reason to stay mad after that short speech, and suddenly felt very ashamed of himself. He had let his emotions cloud his judgment, and in turn, was only looking for reasons to get rid of the younger dragon. He looked at his staff, tossed it onto the floor, and then slowly looked at all of the other Titans.

"I'm sorry you had to see that", he said, slowly. "I'm sorry that I haven't been acting the part of the leader very well lately. I thought I was doing what was right for the team, but in truth, I was only trying to find ways to get rid of Solor, when he has done nothing wrong by his own choice since he got here."

He turned to the younger dragon, and slowly smiled. "Looks like your Robin is out of luck... I know the way that Kreinyol looks at you. It's the same look Kori has given me so many times. If you think you can make her happy... then you dating your Starfire is fine by me."

Solor smiled, and bowed his head. "Thank you, Nightwing. I promise to care for her and protect her for as long as she shall have me."

Kreinyol soon flew over, starting to fuss over the human form of the young dragon. "Are you alright? You took a lot of powerful attacks during your not spar."

"I am fine", Solor replied, smiling at Kreinyol. "Even in a human form, my species are very durable. It will take more than a metal stick to injure me."

Kori, on the other hand, still seemed to be angry with Nightwing. As he looked to her, she merely upturned her nose, let out a soft "hmph", and left, leaving the leader to ponder how long he'd be sleeping on the couch. Solor looked toward Nightwing, and felt nothing but pity for his least favorite member on the team. That was when an idea struck him.

"Kreinyol, how about instead of forcing Nightwing out of his room, we share my room for now?" he asked her quietly, so as to not alarm the others. "We are together now, and like the others, should be able to share a room."

"That is a wondrous idea, but would we not be 'moving too fast', as the others might say?" she inquired. Not that she cared, mind you; her culture wasn't as modest as Earth culture was. Besides, she wanted nothing more than to be closer to her boyfriend.

"Let them say what they want", Solor said, smirking. "I would rather like the company, and it shall give Kori and Nightwing more opportunities to work out their problems." He took a hold of her hand, smiling. "I wish to be with you, and for my species, those in a relationship share the same dwelling. If it is alright with you..."

"I would like that", Starfire replied, blushing lightly.

Edward walked over to the couple with a smile on his face.

"Most impressive, Solor," he said, extending his hand, "I am quite proud of you. You've shown the team that you are not the hot-head we thought you were. Well, I already know better because I've interacted with you a bit more and I know you have a good heart despite what the others think."

"How often are you impressed, though?" Solor retorted, and then smirked a bit as he shook the elder Dragon's hand.

"I'm 3,000 years old, man, nothing really impresses me unless it's really something to note. What we witnessed falls in that category," Edward replied. He watched a dejected Nightwing getting his belt from Terra, who had a scowl on her face. She clearly disapproved of what she watched. But, then, the entire team was annoyed at their leader and it would take a while before they gave him the same level of trust. He had allowed personal feelings to get in the way, and said that there was one too many dragons in the building.

"I'd better talk to Kori," Raven said, "She will want the 'girl talk'."

"Good move, Rae," Edward said. She floated out of the room to catch up to her.

Nightwing saw that and sighed. He had really blown it and his leadership was in jeopardy.

"Edward," he said, "Might I talk to you?"

Edward looked over at him and snarled, "Why should I talk to someone who has such obvious disdain for Dragons? You're lucky that the agreement between Bruce Wayne and myself doesn't allow me to take over or I would call for a vote of no confidence and replace you with Cyborg.

"Just because Solor has forgiven you, does not extend to me. You've managed to _thoroughly_ anger me and I shall have to meditate a long time on these feelings. He put everything he holds dear on the line to ensure that this lovely young woman and _my wife_ were safe from harm, which is more than you did.

"And how do you thank him for risking everything, including ever getting back home to his Teen Titans? By trying to deny him his right to open his heart as I did with Raven, Beast Boy with Terra and you with Koriand'r. Now, Raven is going to have to get Kori to forgive you or you might be 'ex-boyfriend Nightwing' before the day is out. When she allows you to share her bed, then I will be willing to talk to you. Until then, you best leave me, Raven, Solor and his Starfire alone lest I ship you back to Batman in your BVDs! Get the FUCK out of my face!"

Nightwing, remembering what an angry Edward Barnes was capable of, meekly did as he was told and left. And, Edward rarely dropped the "F-Bomb" and that really underscored his anger

Edward sighed, "I really did not want to go there. He left me no choice."

"I'm with you, dawg," Cyborg said, "I warned him he would anger the team if he went that route."

"Then," Solor said, "I guess I owe you some thanks as well."

"It's OK," Cyborg said, "I know where your heart is now. I don't know why Nightwing is acting this way. He usually doesn't act like an ass anymore."

"I feel sorry for Nightwing," Beast Boy said, "I did not like being on the receiving end of our Starfire's wrath."

Solor raised an eyebrow, "I don't feel that sorry for him, truth be told. Maybe your Starfire will bring him down a peg as well. Beast Boy, you used your Insta-Lube 9000?"

"Yeah," he said, "It was meant for Cyborg, but, I got Starfire instead."

Solor laughed, "Same thing happened in my universe, but, I intentionally triggered it to protect Kreinyol. It didn't matter, our Beast Boy still paid for his mistake. Kreinyol call him a Clorbag and he was in the doghouse for a while."

Kreinyol giggled at the memory and gave Solor a peck on the cheek. He blushed heavily.

"I missed the fun?" Terra asked, pouting.

"Where do you think I got the idea to prank Beast Boy before, Terra?" Edward asked.

"You pranked Beast Boy?" Solor inquired.

"Yeah," Edward said recalling the event in question, "Raven and I had just gotten engaged and we were talking to Batman. Beast Boy thought he'd be a fly on the wall and learned something that he should not have learned. It didn't work out so well for him. I hit him with a low power lightning, Raven teleported him far enough away that it took over an hour for him to fly back. But, when he got back, he was really in for it.

"I had Cyborg make up the ultimate stankball with a product called Liquid Ass. Terra got him with Ghost Chili infused tofu, and Kori got him back with the Insta-Lube 9000."

Solor and Kreinyol looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"Sounds like something we'll have to do if we ever get home," Solor said, "I owe that green bean for hitting me with that."

"Oh, it was really funny," Edward said, "Even Raven was beside herself when all was done. He was an odd color for almost a week."

"Why is that?" Kreinyol asked.

"I mixed red dye into the oil," Edward responded. That got another giggle out of her.

"But, what are the other two things you used?" Solor asked.

"Well, the Liquid Ass is a really potent foul smelling liquid. Not quite as bad as the Collector's ship, but, it's up there. Beast Boy ended up praying to Ralph.

"Ghost Chiles are one of the world's hottest peppers. So when he bit into the tofu, not realizing it was spiked while he was gone generated a scream and a mad dash for something to cool the burn. He drank a half gallon of whole milk."

"Yeah, only because I didn't know it wasn't soy milk," Beast Boy groused, "I couldn't taste anything for an hour!"

"At least you didn't have to try to eat 10 'Fire in Your Hole' hot wings," Cyborg said.

"I ate them as well, man," Edward said, "So don't be griping at me Mr. 'I can humiliate Terra in the eating department'." Terra giggled at that memory.

Well, they continued the conversation for a while, giving the team a chance to get to know Solor better in a non-confrontational setting.

Eventually, though, Solor excused himself, citing being tired and headed off towards his quarters, Kreinyol in tow.

As it was evening, though, the others headed for the Ops Center to unwind with something to eat. There were plenty of leftovers so, Edward opted not to cook and selected a movie to put on the big screen. He was in the mood for a comedy after the previous day's events.

Tomorrow would be a big day…


End file.
